In Sickness And In Health
by DragonzWingz89
Summary: Draco has a rare magical disease. Hermione works as Head Healer in the Rare Magical Disease Division of St. Mungo's. What will happen when he comes to her for help? Will their old rival feelings keep Hermione from helping him? Or will the past be past and something change? Please R&R! Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling's brilliant mind came up with it first. Only things I own are the plot and a few spells and illnesses that I made up.**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for helping edit this story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hard News**_

Draco stood watching the rain fall down the window pane. Something about the rain gliding down the pane made him think back to when he was a child. He would sit for hours when his father would punish him for saying something wrong, watching the rain fall in patterns. He would watch as they each raced down and pooled on the sill. Now that he was older, it meant more. It meant sadness and pain. The news that he had just heard floored him, and hardly anything did these days. Not after everything that had happened.

"What can I do?" he asked the elderly Healer calmly but his desperation must have been obvious because the man gave him a pitying look.

"Only thing to do is see our head Healer in the new wing. They have what you need." The man said kindly.

"You know I hate going there." Draco spoke with disgust laced in his voice.

"Yes, I know, but there is nothing that can be done outside the hospital. If you change your mind, here is a card with the information you will need." The Healer put it on Draco's desk and floo'd out. "And Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you consider what is best for yourself," the Healer said with one final look in Draco's direction.

Draco continued to stare out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He did not want to leave his home. He hardly did after the war. What was there outside for him anyway? What was the point in it? He made his way to his desk and picked up the card.

He eyed it before tossing it aside. "No way am I going to let them help me." He took out parchment and his quill and began to write out his will.

* * *

Hermione sat in the kitchenette sipping a mug of hot coffee. Her day was about to start and she always made sure she had a bit of caffeine in her to keep her going.

"Healer Granger!" she heard her personal assistant calling her.

"Yes, Dilora?"

"There are some reports that Healer Vilance needs you to look over," the older lady said with a gentle smile in Hermione's direction.

"Thank you. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Hermione took the folder from the witch and entered her office. Her office was well kept, medium room. She had her own fireplace, bookshelves stocked with the newest medical books, muggle as well. She had a sofa and two lounge chairs to one side for her consultations with patients. Her desk was a large cherry stained oak. A few pictures sat across the front. Manila folders to one side, a muggle computer on the other.

Hermione worked at St. Mungo's in the new ward of Rare Magical Diseases. She was there only six months when it opened. She quickly jumped aboard when they asked for Healers. She began work there shortly after the war, slowly making her way up. She was now in her third year and had been made Head Healer of the ward. Her work was something she enjoyed doing. After the war, she began to notice a rise in new magical diseases. She began to read up on anything. She knew that she wanted to help cure her former friends, even enemies. She wanted to make her difference in the wizarding world, and helping rid it of diseases would be a start.

Hermione sat at her desk and looked over the reports. She made a few notes before sending them back.

"Healer Granger?"

"Yes, Dilora?"

"You have a new patient waiting on you."

"Alright."

She followed Dilora out into the hall. She took the chart and stood there in shock for a minute or two. _Could it really be him? What's he doing here? Is he seriously ill?_ A million questions raced through her head and she pushed away the concern she felt bubbling up unexpectedly. She took a deep calming breath and reluctantly opened to door to see him, the one and only Draco Malfoy, sitting on one of the beds.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said, her voice sounding calmer than how she actually felt. _Merlin Hermione, get a grip on yourself! You are a Healer and he is your patient, end of story! As long as he is your patient, anything that had ever happened between the two of you never happened!_

"Hello, Granger." Draco looked up at her in surprise. He was expecting someone who must have been pretty tough to handle the Rare Magical Diseases division. Granger sure didn't look tough with her petite frame and warm brown eyes but she still had that powerful aura around her that made everyone around her treat her with respect.

Hermione held in her shock. Draco was not as he once was. He was paler, if possible, his face was sunk in a bit, and his eyes had dark bags under them. She cleared her throat as she walked to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hermione asked him professionally.

"I have a disease. I need help."

Hermione held back her snide remarks. She had to act professional, even if it was Draco Malfoy. "Alright then. Lay back; let me do a sweep over you."

Draco lay back on the exam table and Hermione swept her wand over him from head to toe. Once she was done, she pointed her wand at the wall and her examinations appeared.

"Oh my," she mumbled to herself while she studied the results. "Has anyone told you about this disease?" she asked as she turned back to face Draco.

He shook his head. "No. All they told me was that it would spread and it wasn't curable."

Hermione sighed before speaking. "Well, whoever told you was half wrong. Yes, it will spread, but it is curable depending on what stage you are in. You have what is called Danorma Metuclo Dermosis. Basically it starts with a curse. The curse doesn't necessarily have to be thrown by a wand. It can be said with wandless magic. It will affect the smallest part of the brain and gradually grow."

Draco had gotten up to stare out the window. "How much has it grown?"

"From what I can see, it is still contained in one area. If you start treatments now, we may can rid you of it, without them, it will grow until it starts pressing on the parts that control your functions."

Draco sighed. "How long do I have?"

"Judging by these results, around a year. You're still in Stage One. We can treat it, but we need to get started before you progress to Stage Two." Hermione stood behind Draco, watching his movement. She could tell by the stiff hold of his shoulders and his clenched fists that he was distressed. She thought about offering him words of comfort but decided against them. _This is still Malfoy. He's just putting up with you because you are his Healer and nothing more._

He turned to face her. "What do the treatments consist of?"

"Radiation, blood treatments. Almost like muggle cancer treatments, except there is a potion that will help with keeping it solitary. Do know that you are the first case of this, it will need reading up on more."

"Okay. I'll figure out what to do." Draco grabbed his coat and walked out.

Hermione stood in her spot as he left. She gathered herself and walked to her office. She sat at her desk, head in her hands, wondering why she was feeling upset over Draco's news.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is my new story! Hope all like it! Please review! Let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy! P.S. Yes, I deleted my other story, I seen it going nowhere! Thanks to all my lovely followers for sticking with me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I once again do not own Harry Potter. Just borrowing them for my (and your) entertainment. **

**Thanks to qnadia7 for the editing once again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Agreement**

Hermione sat in her office hours after seeing Draco. She had pulled out every book that mentioned his disease. Her goal was to find any and every cure possible. She had never managed to not save a patient and she was damn well not going to start now. She was so into her work that she did not realize how late it was until Dilora peeked in.

"Healer Granger? I'm leaving for the night. Do you need anything before I go?" Dilora asked when she noticed that Hermione was in one of her moods where she forgot the world and focused on her job.

Hermione raised her head to look at her assistant. "No, Dilora, I'm fine, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dilora nodded as she left. Hermione rubbed her eyes then looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. She decided to pack up for the night and go home. She slipped a few of the healing books into her bag so she could study them at home.

She grabbed her bag and clocked out. She walked to her Apparition spot and Disapparated. She landed a few feet from her flat and walked the rest of the way. She climbed the stairs up to her floor and unlocked the door, dropping her keys and bag on the table as she walked in. She had a small, but cozy, one bedroom flat. As you walked in, you came to the kitchen and through the entry way was the living room. Off to the left was a set of double doors that led to a small balcony overlooking the countryside. The right side was a fireplace. A hallway finished it off, to the left was the bathroom and across that was her bedroom.

She walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm. She stripped off her uniform, undergarments and checked the water and stepped in. She stood under the water, letting it wash the day away. She lathered her sponge with her lilac body wash and scrubbed herself. She washed her hair before finishing up.

After her shower, she wrapped herself up in her towel and sat at her vanity table to apply her face cream and lotion as she did every night. With that done, she walked across the hall to her room. Digging in her dresser, she pulled out her pajamas.

Once dressed, she decided to sit at her window with a few of the books she had brought back. However, the moment she looked outside, research was forgotten. She loved the view. The flat was located on the outskirts of a Muggle village outside of Oxfordshire. Her bedroom view looked over the small lake and gardens. On rainy nights, the view would be absolutely breathtaking with the way the rain would fall on the lake and the flowers. She loved how it ran down the panes and pooled at the sill. It was one of the main reasons why she had bought this flat.

She leaned her forehead against the pane and sighed. She was still thinking about Draco Malfoy, wondering why she felt the way she did. It wasn't as if they were friends. She snorted at the concept of them even being friendly towards each other. His visit at the hospital had gone smoothly only because she was his Healer. Under different circumstances he would definitely have acted like his normal self. He had tormented her during her entire time at Hogwarts; he was the bane of her existence.

"Get over it, Hermione," she quietly said to herself. "He's only a patient. All you have to do is cure him. If he even accepts your help. Of course, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? But that doesn't mean he won't try to make it as hard as possible," she mumbled quietly to herself.

She sighed once more. She decided to try and sleep. She turned out the lights and climbed in bed. She tossed and turned for awhile before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Draco stood in his room, staring out the window down into the gardens. It was a regular occurrence for him these days. Being alone in the manor was getting harder for him since his mother had left. After his father was convicted and sent to Azkaban over three years ago, his mother stayed with him for a year and then left for Spain. She used the excuse that she just couldn't live in the manor without her husband. He felt like chopped liver at her statement. Ever since then, it had only been him. Including the house elves, of course, but it wasn't like they could provide any intellectual banter with him. Even though he was not as cruel as Lucius was, they still cowered when facing him.

It was thanks to Blaise Zabini that he hadn't gone mental being cooped up in here. His friend would stop by occasionally to either have a drink with Draco or just share some company. There was always the option of going out, but Draco didn't like the way people would look at him. Although the Malfoy name still brought a touch of fear and respect in people, it now came with disgust.

"Pardon me Master Draco. Dinner is ready." He heard a small voice squeak from outside his room.

Draco turned to his house elf. "Thank you, Tontey. I'll be down shortly."

The house elf bowed and popped away. Draco sighed. He hated eating by himself. Sure Lucius was a horrible parent, but he had managed to arrange his schedule so that family dinners were never interrupted. These dinners were always quiet and awkward with no one talking but at least there had been people with him. Now it was just him. He walked down to the kitchen and sat at the bar. Tontey placed his plate in front of him. He began to eat but halfway through he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the bathroom.

The moment he got to the bathroom, he kneeled down at the toilet and was instantly violently sick. He was there for what felt like ages to him but were only a couple of minutes. Once he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up, he rose to his feet shakily and flushed the toilet. He hobbled towards the sink and splashed his face with the cold water. He stared at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed red and his eyes were watery. He wiped at his eyes embarrassedly. Malfoy's were brought up to never display emotion, be it in public or otherwise."You need help. No more of this," he thought to himself agitatedly.

He wallowed in his self-pity for a while more before deciding on a shower. He stripped down and stepped under the hot water. He leaned against the tiled wall letting the water relax him. After a few minutes he washed up. When the water went cold he got out and dried off. He walked back into his room and dressed.

He walked out onto his balcony to feel the warm July night air blowing, mixed with smells of the garden. Inhaling the scents of the garden that he had told the house elves to take care of, he thought about his condition. Sure he was lonely and didn't have a particular aim in life, but that didn't mean that he wanted to die.

That wasn't his main problem though. No, his problem was his designated Healer. Hermione Granger. He remembered clearly how he had treated her during their schooling years with his constant taunting and name calling. His views had changed a bit after the War and everything that had happened. He no longer believed muggle-borns were filth, but still had that since of Pure-bloods being superior. But still, what if she refused to work with him and he was left to die? Surely Granger wasn't capable of such cruelty? But then again, he hadn't exactly treated her like a princess all these years.

He sighed and couldn't help but think why he hadn't really minded when she had walked in to examine him. He had been unsure at first of her skills but he was quickly corrected when she displayed nothing but professionalism when examining him. That must have been a good sign about what was to become of him.

He stood there awhile longer before going to bed. He tossed and turned before finally falling to sleep.

* * *

Hermione's alarm went off, signalling the start of her day. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She threw her covers off and walked to the bathroom. She performed her morning shower routine before dressing in a knee length skirt, white blouse and her work cloak.

She walked into the kitchen to fix a thermos of coffee for her day at work and grabbed some toast before heading out the door. She Apparated to St. Mungo's and took the elevator to her ward.

"Good morning, Dilora." Hermione said as she walked to the time clock.

"Good morning, Healer Granger." Dilora greeted her boss with a smile.

"Anything for us today?" Hermione asked as she did so every morning.

"Yes, we have a few check up patients and Mr. Malfoy is back to see you. He's waiting for you in your office."

Hermione was shocked at first. _He actually came back. I didn't think he would accept my help._ _Well obviously he doesn't want to die. _"Thank you. I'll meet you in a bit for our first patient check up."

Dilora nodded and walked to her station. Hermione walked to her office and opened the door to find Malfoy standing in front of her bookshelf, examining her rather large selection of books. She took a deep breath before approaching him. _You can do this. Whatever happened in the past is done. He is a patient now and you have the upper hand._

"Hello again, Malfoy," she said as she shut the door.

"Granger," Draco replied with his hands in his pants pockets.

"What can I do you for?" She walked towards him and motioned for him to sit.

Draco took one of the chairs, Hermione across from him on the couch. "I have decided to accept treatments. I cannot live like this anymore."

Hermione had a sense of relief and also slight apprehensiveness as he said this. She may not like him, but he deserved to live, after all, he was only twenty years old. But this confirmed the fact that she would have to treat him. No one else was trained enough and she wasn't going to turn down a man that needed help, whatever his past.

"That's good to hear. Can you tell me what kind of symptoms you are having so I have an idea of what we are looking at?" Hermione asked as she summoned her notepad and pen.

"Well, I have nausea and vomiting, tired most days. I get weak when I'm on my feet to long. That's all there is right now."

Hermione nodded as she wrote. "Well, sounds like you are still in Stage One. We need to start soon before you progress further."

Draco nodded, encouraged. "What are my options for treatment? Where will I do them?"

"There are treatments provided either here in the wards or at home. You will be monitored. You will have two hours of radiation a day and an hour and half of blood treatments. Only difference is at home you will be in a place where you are comfortable and familiar with. If you choose that, we can arrange it for someone to come and stay with you in case anything happens."_ I'm not telling him it will be me doing his treatments.__He'd probably drop dead right here and then I'd have no patient to treat__._

Draco stood and walked around the office. "I'll decide what I would rather do and get back with you."

Hermione stood as well. "Alright, but please let me know as soon as you can. The sooner the better, because then I need to arrange the supplies and equipment."

Draco nodded and left Hermione's office. Hermione sighed as she walked to her desk. _I hope he chooses here. I can't go back there. It'd be too much. _

Hermione continued her day seeing her former patients she had successfully cured. She conducted her checkups and gave her approval of good health. From time to time she would catch her mind wondering to Draco Malfoy and she had to shake herself from her thoughts each time.

At the end of the day, she gathered what she needed to research Malfoy's disease, said goodbye to Dilora and clocked out. She Apparated to her flat and walked in. She laid her research out on the kitchen table before she went to take shower.

As she showered, her mind once again drifted away. _Why do I feel so bad for him? Why should I care? I mean, sure he is my patient and all but I've never thought about a patient for the whole day. I shouldn't, should I? He does look horrible, and I know he's alone. I will just treat him and be done._

Hermione finally came out of her thoughts and washed herself. When she was done, she dressed herself in her lounge pants and long- sleeved shirt and left her hair to dry naturally across her back.

She walked into the kitchen, fixed a salad and juice as her dinner and sat to begin on Draco's treatment schedules. After about an hour, there was a knock on her door, startling her from her work. She got up and looked through the peep hole.

_What in Merlin's name is he doing here? How did he even know where I live?_

Hermione unlocked the door and opened it to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing on the other side. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. May I come in?" He asked with his hands in his coat pockets.

Hermione stepped aside and he walked in. "How did you know where I live?" She asked as she shut the door.

"The hospital. I have my ways." He replied, giving her a smirk.

"Oh. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please." Draco began to walk around her living room as Hermione went back into the kitchen. He opened the balcony door and looked out at the view. _Not bad, Granger._He turned back inside, leaving the balcony doors open, and eyed the pictures in the living room. Some were stills_. Must be her parents. I see where she gets her good looks from. Whoa! Where did that come from? Stop thinking that way idiot. She's your old foe._

He shook his head from the thoughts. He looked at the bewitched pictures on the remaining mantle and surrounding wall. There were some of her and her superiors together at the opening of the new ward at St. Mungo's, her at graduation from Hogwarts with Headmistress McGonagall, and some with Ginny and Harry. He had only seen one of her with the other Golden Trio members, the one from when they were kids.

He wondered why there weren't more pictures of her and Weasley. _Why do you care? You don't._

Hermione returned with a bottle of water and walked over to Draco. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He took the bottle from her.

"About?"

"My treatments. I want to stay home. I couldn't stay the entire time at the hospital. I hate that place."

"Okay. We can arrange for someone to be with you." _Shit. Maybe I can train someone really fast. No, that wouldn't work. Could it?_

"I don't want just anyone, Granger. I want you."

Hermione's face must have shown her shock and uneasiness because Malfoy scoffed and gave her a smirk. "Shocking, I know, seeing our past." He sat in Hermione's armchair, she followed suit and sat across from him on the couch.

"I know you are smart. Smartest witch of our time. You know your stuff when it comes to this. I want you to be the one that arranges and handles my treatments and everything that goes along with it.

Hermione sat and pondered for a moment. _He wants to be at home. And he also wants me to be his Healer. Oh, no, I can't. I can't go back there._

"Look, I know you may not want to after what happened over three years ago, but this is my life on the line. This is the only time you will hear me asking you for anything." Draco sighed. He wasn't used to feeling so helpless and dependant on someone who was practically a stranger. "Well, I guess I'll be going. If you change your mind, please owl me." Draco let himself out.

Hermione sat on the couch, not knowing what to do. She couldn't get the look of desperation on Draco's face out of her mind. _He must really want to get better if he's asking me for help. And not being unpleasant about it too._

She shook herself out of her thoughts and decided to go to bed. It took her a few hours before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione walked into work, still conflicted from the night before. She made her way to her office, but was stopped by Dilora.

"Good morning, Healer Granger. Healer Vilance would like to see you in his office."

"Thank you, Dilora." Hermione went immediately to Healer Vilance's office. He rarely called her over to his office, preferring to either pass messages on or come and see her himself so she knew it was something important when he called her to him.

She arrived and gently knocked on the door and pushed it open after hearing him give her permission from the other side.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Hermione. Come in, have a seat." Healer Vilance was an older man with salt and pepper hair. He wore thick framed glasses. A lot of the Healers looked up to him. He was always friendly and understanding towards the patients and had that aura of respect around himself.

"Thank you, sir. What did you need to see me for?"

"Your newest patient, Mr. Draco Malfoy. He came to me. Said he would like to have at home treatments and specifically asked for you."

Hermione nodded. "I understand, sir, but I couldn't possibly."

"If you are worried about your position here, don't. We have a few others who can look after your other patients. You are the only one who is capable of handling his case. You are one of our best Healer's to walk through these doors. Mr. Malfoy is concerned with his health. Please, Hermione. Consider taking this new step."

Hermione sighed inwardly. She knew this might show up. She debated with herself for a few moments before answering. "Okay. I'll do it."

Healer Vilance smiled. "Thank you. I need you to owl him and let us know when we can send the proper equipment. You just let me know what you need. I expect reports on his progress."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. I'll let you go and prepare."

Hermione nodded and left. She walked back to her office and plopped down in her chair behind her desk. She laid her head in her hands. _What are you doing, Hermione. You are going back to the one place you vowed never to go near again after the war._

A sudden tapping on her office window brought her back from her thoughts. She walked towards her window to let in the owl and untied the letter from around it's' leg. She managed to give it an owl treat right before it flew out the window. She opened the letter and read.

_Hermione, _

_Would you please join us for dinner tonight? Harry and Ron will be here as well. I miss you. Please join us. Hope to hear back._

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled. She missed her friends. She hadn't seen them in months. Ginny travelled playing for the Holyhead Harpies and was home at random times. Harry worked as an Auror and was one who stayed with the Minister when he travelled. Then there was Ron, who was also an Auror. After the war, they had dated for a couple of months, but she never felt that certain connection with him. He had wanted more out of the relationship; she had just wanted to be friends. They broke up on good terms, but sometimes Ron would try and get close again and it was honestly making her quite uncomfortable around him but she didn't want to threaten their friendship.

Hermione went to her desk, scribbled a quick reply and sent it off with her office owl. It returned shortly after with a reply of the time and place.

It was nearing the end of her shift when she had finished making her list of supplies for Malfoy. She had written to him earlier informing him of her acceptance to stay and help him and when to expect her. She looked at the time and decided to leave early. She dropped off her list to Healer Vilance before leaving.

Once at home, she quickly showered and dressed. She opened her Floo Network so she could Floo to Ginny's apartment. When she arrived, she could hear her friends in the kitchen.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Ginny practically jumped on her.

Hermione laughed as she hugged the red head. "It's good to see you, too, Gin."

"Hello, 'Mione. Good to see you." Harry was next to hug her.

"Hey, babe. Lookin' good." Ron smiled as he hugged her, a little longer than she liked.

"Hey guys. Good to see you, too. It smells good in here."

Ginny smiled and turned back to the stove. "I'm trying to cook a pot roast. Mum's recipe. Have a seat. It'll be ready soon."

Hermione sat at the table, Harry and Ron on either side of her. Ron scooted his chair closer, Hermione pretending not to notice. Harry watched Ron closely as he spoke up. Hermione had told him about her feelings towards Ron and he didn't understand why Ron couldn't just take the hint.

"So, 'Mione. How is work going?"

"Just fine. I have helped cure three people so far."

"That's wonderful. Sorry I couldn't make it to your opening ceremony. We were in Ireland that week." Ginny said as she placed the food on the table.

"Yeah, sorry. Ron and I were in the States on an assignment." Harry said, taking the plates from Ginny.

"It's fine. I knew you were all busy. It wasn't much. Just ribbon cutting, photos, meet and greets, stuff like that." Hermione took her plate from Harry as she spoke.

The four friends caught up on their lives as they went through dinner. At dessert, Hermione decided to tell them about Draco.

"So, you will never guess who came in the ward a few days ago."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ron almost choked on their pie. "Are you serious? Why?"

"He has a rare disease, and due to our patient confidentiality, I cannot say what, but he needs my help."

"Wait, you mean you're actually going to help the ferret?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald, I am. It's my job. I'll be going to Malfoy Manor in a few days to stay while he is doing treatments."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You can't do that! Have you forgotten the times he tormented you in school and his part in the war? I won't let you!" Ron had begun to turn red with anger.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was now getting angry. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Last I checked I am a grown woman and can think for myself. Draco Malfoy may have treated me like hell in school, but he is sick and needs my help. And how could you even begin to think that I've just forgotten everything that has happened between us? I am his Healer and I have my duties! I have made my decision Ronald Weasley, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ron stormed out of the room and Apparated away. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny who were staring at her with odd smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just glad you put him in his place is all." Harry said while trying to hold in his laughter. It had been too long since someone had stood up to Ron.

"Sorry. I just didn't like him trying to tell me what to do."

"Well, all I have to say is even though I despise Malfoy; he still deserves to be treated. I just hope you will be okay going back there." Harry said with a smile.

"I hope so, too. I better get back home. I've got a lot to do tomorrow. Thank you for inviting me over tonight, Gin. It was great." Hermione stood and hugged her friends.

"Anytime. Keep in touch. You can always owl while you're there." Ginny smiled.

"I will." She waved bye to Harry and Ginny as she Floo'd back to her place. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Draco sat at his mahogany desk, reading the letter he had just received. _She agreed to come here. I can't believe it. I hope her coming doesn't bring back memories. Wait. Why do I care though? I just want to be cured. As long as it doesn't disturb her abilities, I shouldn't care._

Draco set the letter aside and called for his house elf.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Set up the informal living room for my treatment equipment and supplies. Also, fix up the room across from mine for Granger."

Tontey bowed. "Yes, sir."

Draco sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He hoped he wouldn't regret this new arrangement. He and Granger didn't have the best past, but he knew he would have to get along with her for the sake of the treatments.

He called it a day and went to his room. He had a quick shower and changed into his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He opened his balcony door and sat in his chair, propping his feet up on the rail. He summoned his parchment and pen. He had been writing to his mother about everything that had been going on, only to no avail of a response. He decided to still write to her once again. He told her all about his disease and how it was curable, not to worry. He mentioned that Granger would have to come and stay with him.

He sat and wrote a long letter, sending it off with his hawk owl once he finished. He sat awhile longer before going in and climbing into bed. He drifted off to sleep with the thought of not being alone anymore once Granger arrived.

_Maybe it won't be so bad._

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter for my lovelies! Hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing!**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beginnings**

Hermione took the day off from work to pack, leaving Dilora to assist the Healer that was taking Hermione's place until she returned. She made herself coffee to get going. She quickly sent an owl to Malfoy to let him know she would be using the Floo Network for her arrival.

As she was sitting sorting through her stuff to pack, her snowy owl returned with Malfoy's reply. He let her know he would make sure his Floo was open for her. After an hour, she went to have a quick relaxing shower. Once she had put on her lotion and cream, she walked to her room and quickly dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. She retrieved her suitcase and began packing neatly all the stuff she had taken out earlier. She used her wand to fold and sort them out. She took her smaller bag and packed her bathroom things.

She walked to the living room and placed her bags by the fireplace. She did a quick check to make sure she had everything. As she walked around her flat to check that the gas and all the lights were switched off, she paused in front of her hall closet.

_Maybe, just maybe I could take them. Who knows, I may have some free time._

Hermione opened the closet and pulled from the back her canvas case. She unzipped it to see her paints and brushes in it, along with a few canvases. She had been painting for years before Hogwarts. She never had time due to always helping Harry. It was her secret past time, she had never told anyone about it, not even Ginny.

She walked back to the fireplace, suitcase in hand. She took a deep breath before stepping in. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Draco was in his room when the snowy owl arrived. He took the letter and read it. He made a quick reply and sent it on its way.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself.

Draco walked down the staircase to the formal living room. He cast a charm on the fireplace to make sure the Floo Network was kept open. When he was done, he walked to the kitchen to make sure dinner was being prepared for that evening.

"Evening master Draco. What can Goria do for you?" The tiny elf asked from her spot at the stove.

"Just making sure dinner is being prepared."

"Yes, sir. It will be ready in a few hours."

"Good. We will have company for awhile. Her name is Hermione Granger. If she asks for anything, get it for her. I don't want her feeling like she can't eat while she is here."

"Of course, sir. Goria will be happy to oblige Master's guest."

Draco nodded and left. He walked to his office and sat at the desk. He sorted through a few files before working on them. He made sure his father's company still ran smoothly, even though he hated it. He occasionally had help from Blaise, but mostly he took care of the financial side of things.

After a few hours he was startled out of his work by a knocking on the door. "Yes?"

"Excuse me sir, but Miss Granger has arrived."

"Thank you, Tontey. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The house elf bowed as she left. Draco stood and fixed his clothes. _Guess I better get this over with. The less chit chat, the better._

Draco walked out to meet Hermione, who was waiting in the large entry way. "Hello, Granger."

Hermione turned to face him. "Hello, Malfoy."

Draco looked her over as she stood before him. _Merlin has Granger grown up. I never noticed how good she looks. Shit. Stop it, Draco! _"Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Draco led the way up the staircase and Hermione followed. She looked around her at the many marvellous paintings on the walls. She tried to remember her way around so she could get back. After what seemed like a ten minute walk, they stopped at a set of large oak doors.

Draco opened them and Hermione let out a small gasp. "This is your room. Mine is across the hall. You have your own bathroom and wardrobe closet. Dinner will be ready at six. If you need anything, call for Tontey or Goria." With that, Draco walked across the hall and entered his room.

Hermione walked into hers and marvelled at the room's beauty. It had high ceilings with a crystal chandelier hanging smack dab in the middle. The walls were eloquently decorated in gold crown mouldings and beautiful designs with pale lilac backgrounds. To the same wall as the doors were a large bookshelf, already stocked with novels and a grand fireplace with a couch, armchair and table in front. To the farther wall was a large king size four poster bed with sheer white hangings and lilac and yellow rose print bed settings. To the left was a vanity table set between two doors. She opened one door to find a large walk in closet, set with drawers, shoe rack and enclosed hanging spaces. She opened the door in the closet to find the bathroom on the other side. It had a walk in shower and large cream coloured tub.

Hermione walked out the door that lead back to her room. "Wow. Such beauty in an unexpected place,"she said to herself as she began to unpack. She waved her wand and her clothes put themselves away in the closet and her toiletries to either the bathroom or vanity. Once she was settled in, she walked to the elaborate French doors across her room and opened them.

_Oh my, this is absolutely beautiful! _ She had a magnificent view of the lake and small portion of the garden. _Perfect scenery for a painting._ She sat in one of the iron back chairs and closed her eyes. She took in the smells of jasmine and lilies around her as the wind blew. She knew that she was her for professional reasons but it was hard not to feel calm and relaxed when she was surrounded by such peace that the view seemed to give her. The lake, the smells of the gardens, it all seemed to play a part in her relaxation.

She stayed there until a knock came from outside the door. She went to open it and found a small house elf on the other side.

"Dinner is ready, miss."

"Thank you.."

"Goria, miss."

"Goria, thank you. Would you mind showing me where to go?"

"Of course. Right this way."

Hermione followed the tiny elf back down the hallway and the staircase. They finally made it to the dining room. Hermione took in her surroundings. A large, long table sat in the middle with two chandeliers hanging above. Family portraits and the Malfoy crest hung on the walls.

She walked to the seat which Goria had shown her to and sat. Draco was already there.

"Granger. How do you like your room? Is it more than your Muggle standards?" Draco smirked.

"And there it is. I was wondering when that pure blood cockiness was going to show up," Hermione spat.

"Well, I know you're not accustomed to such extravagance, seeing as how you were raised in the Muggle society and stayed with the Weasleys'."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, Malfoy, I don't need fine and fancy materialistic things to keep me happy. If dinner is going to require such chat, I think I'll eat in my room." She stood from her place and began to walk out. She turned and looked at him. "Don't forget why I am here. I came against my better judgement to help you. I can always leave."

Draco watched as she walked out. _Damn it Draco! Why? You always know how to screw things up! _ He slammed his fist on the table. He stood from his chair and made his way to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door and it flew open.

"What?" Hermione spat, anger in her voice.

"Come back down for dinner. I'm sorry. I won't say anything degrading to you anymore."

Hermione smirked. "Well, well. Draco Malfoy actually apologizing. Sure. I'll come down."

Draco led the way back down. The two sat and began to eat. Draco was used to the silence, but was thankful for the company. He finally decided to break the silence.

"So, how do you like your room?"

Hermione looked at him. "It's beautiful. I love the view. Thank you."

He nodded. "When will we be starting on treatments?"

"Seeing as how I need to make sure everything is here and set it all up, we should be able to start by tomorrow morning."

"Okay. What should I expect?"

Hermione could sense his nervousness and he looked very tense. "Well, radiation may cause you to be sick, chills, possible hair loss. Blood treatments may leave you feeling tired more often."

Draco scoffed. "Great. More damn sickness."

"You need to be bad before you can get better." Hermione gave him a slight smile.

Hermione finished eating and excused herself. She found the informal living room where her equipment and supplies were. Walking around the living room, she made sure that everything was set up and ready for tomorrow. When she was done, she walked back to her room.

She changed into her green silk pajamas, pulled her hair back and applied her face cream. She wasn't tired yet so she turned on her stereo and listened to her mix tape. It was currently playing "I'm Like a Bird". She grabbed the book she had been reading up on about Malfoy's disease.

She sat at the edge of the bed and began reading where she had left off. She absentmindedly started singing along with the song as she read. Unbeknownst to her, Draco had heard her. He stopped at her door and peeked in. He watched her for a few minutes before knocking.

Hermione jumped, knocking the book to the floor. "Merlin, Malfoy! You scared the hell out of me!" She sat up and leaned over to pick up the book. "Did you need something?"

"No. Just telling you I'm going to bed."

"Well, goodnight. We have a long day tomorrow. You'll need all the rest you can get." Hermione stood to put the book on the night table beside her bed.

"Goodnight. By the way, green suits you." Draco gave her a small smile before turning and heading across the hall.

Hermione was a little taken back by his comment, but quickly dismissed it. She decided to go to bed herself. She pulled back the big comforter and sheets and climbed in. She shut off her lamp and settled in. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in the comfortable bed.

Across the hall, Draco laid in bed, arms behind his head, thoughts running to Hermione.

_What is wrong with me? I keep thinking all these thoughts of her! She's nothing to me except my Healer. Nothing more, nothing less. Ugh. What am I going to do?_

Draco tossed and turned awhile before finally falling asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke with a wave of nausea. He quickly ran to the bathroom and hovered over the toilet. All he could do was dry heave, causing his throat to become raw and sore. He got up and stumbled towards the sink. He splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth.

He went back to his room and dressed in his sweats and t-shirt, seeing as how it was his first treatment and he wasn't doing much of anything afterwards. He made his way down to the dining room for breakfast, seeing Hermione already there.

"Good morning, Malfoy." She said, looking up from her work.

All Draco could do was grunt as he sat. He looked at his food and felt ill again.

"Here, take this. It will help with the nausea," Hermione said as she handed him a small vile.

Draco took it and quickly shot it back. He felt the nausea slowly subsiding. He took a bite of toast and was able to hold it down. "How did you know I needed that?"

"I heard you this morning. You need as much strength as you can get for today. I'll give you time to eat. I'll be waiting for you when you are done."

Hermione left the room and left Draco to eat. He managed to eat some eggs and toast and drink some juice. When he finished, he met Hermione in the 'treatment room'. She was currently stirring a potion when he arrived. He knocked on the door and to his amusement, she jumped slightly. _Merlin, she was easy to scare._

"Oh, Malfoy. Come on in. Go ahead and take a seat over there and I'll be with you in a moment." Hermione said, her professional side showing as she spoke.

Draco did as he was told. Hermione finished the potion, waved her wand and the potion separated into vials and sorted itself into the cabinet.

"Now, we will start by taking this." Hermione handed him another vial. "It will help the disease stay solitary and also help the radiation machine zero in on it."

Draco drank it. He could feel his head tingle slightly.

"Now, lie back and get comfortable. You will hear a buzz then feel yourself move into the machine. Should you feel anything out of the ordinary, just speak up. I'll be at my desk. Just relax. The music will help take your mind off of everything."

He now heard classical music softly playing in the background. He laid back and closed his eyes. He felt himself being moved into the circular opening. The more he listened to the music, the more he drifted off to sleep.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Draco was being woken up.

"Malfoy. Wake up."

He opened his eyes groggily. "Am I done?"

"Yes. How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"A little cold. No nausea yet."

"Good. Let's get you upstairs. You will need rest before your blood treatments. Trust me."

Draco gave her a questioning look. Hermione just gave him a nod as she helped him up. As he stood, he felt himself get dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, feeling him stumble a bit.

"Just dizzy is all. I'm fine."

"Come on. Let's go." Hermione put his arm around her shoulders. He quickly removed it.

"I can do it myself," Draco said, frustrations clear in his voice.

"No, you can't. Let me help." Hermione tried reaching for him again.

"No!" He said angrily. "I can do it!"

Hermione sighed. She knew this was coming. She was going to let him learn on his own. She followed him as he stumbled and reached for anything as he made his way upstairs.

Draco was growing more aggravated at Granger following behind him. He stumbled up the first few steps before he collapsed.

"Are you going to let me help you now?" Hermione asked, aggravation in her voice.

"No. I can do it! Leave me be!" Draco yelled at her.

Hermione threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine! Be a stubborn arse!" She left him on the stairs and walked to the kitchen. She felt bad for abandoning her patient there but he had to learn that she was trying to help him.

Draco gave her a 'go- to- hell' look and returned to his task of climbing the stairs. He couldn't stand, no matter how much he pulled on the railing. He finally gave up after an hour. He lay there, refusing to answer or look at Hermione as she passed by and stood there waiting for him to put away his pride.

Hermione shook her head at his stubbornness. _Stupid pure blood pride. He can sit there and learn his lesson until he can get over himself. As much as I hate to, it's my job to help but damn it if he is going to be like this then I have to let him learn. He can't be an arse to me and still expect me to help him._

She sat at her desk and wrote more on her report, throwing the part about him refusing help and becoming agitated in there as well. After another hour, she heard him yelling for her.

"Granger! Granger, get your arse in here! Now damn it!"

She walked calmly towards him and glared.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Help me up damn it and get me to my room!" He said angrily.

"Not until you calm down and ask me nicely. I won't have you speaking to me in those tones." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco growled. "Please help me."

"That's a bit better." Hermione bent down and put his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up, carrying most of his weight.

She finally made it to his room and laid him on his bed. "There. Now rest. Don't forget, you still have blood treatments tonight.

"Granger, I'm getting colder."

Hermione conjured a few blankets and wrapped them around him. She also conjured a self cleaning can in case he became ill. Once he was situated and sleeping, she went back downstairs to collect her paperwork and went to her room. She wrote a few more notes then put them aside. She decided that since Malfoy was sleeping, she would paint.

She turned her music on and took out her paint supplies. She sat on the balcony, placing her paints, brushes and water on the table. She placed a canvas on the easel, paints on her palette and began. She started with the lake in the mid afternoon light.

She painted into the late afternoon. She didn't hear the sound of someone coming in because of the music playing and her focus on her project.

"Nice work, Granger."

Hermione jumped a little, thankful she hadn't yet touched the brush to the canvas. "Do you like sneaking up on me?" She asked as she turned to face Malfoy.

He gave a small laugh. "Somewhat. You couldn't hear me over the music. I couldn't help hearing it from my room."

"Oh. Yeah, I like to listen to piano music when I paint."

"It's pretty good." Draco leaned on the door frame.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. A bit hungry."

"Well then, let's go fix you some food." Hermione flicked her wand and her paints floated back inside and neatly into their case.

The two walked to the kitchen to find Goria at the bar. "What can Goria do for master and misses?"

"Could you fix us a few sandwiches and some soup please?" Hermione asked.

"Of course miss." Goria bowed and began her task.

"So, Granger, how long have you been painting?"

"Since I was a child. I never got to paint as much as I wanted to when I started at Hogwarts."

"And why is that?" Draco asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"I was a bit occupied with helping Harry defeat Voldemort."

Draco nodded. "You were always loyal to him weren't you?"

"Of course I was. He was my first friend. He was like me, growing up as a Muggle born. He accepted me." Hermione sighed. She missed her friends.

Draco, noticing her sudden attitude change, changed the subject. "I want to apologize for earlier, for being an arse to you."

"It's fine. I knew that was going to happen eventually. I'm sorry I left you there. I just wanted you to learn on your own that you can't treat me that way and still expect me to help."

"I understand. Will I always be like that?"

"Possibly. You will grow agitated at not being able to help yourself. It should pass after awhile."

Goria interrupted them when she came back with their food. They both sat and ate quietly. When they were done, they parted ways until the time came for Draco's next treatment.

As Hermione was hooking Draco up to the machine, they heard a pop come from the entryway. A minute later, Blaise came walking in. He stopped at the doorway when he saw Hermione.

"Bloody hell. What are you doing here, Granger?"

"I'm his Healer," Hermione replied simply.

"You never told me a Muggle-born was your healer, Drake. I can't believe St. Mungo's let you in as an employee." Blaise laughed.

"Still a git, I see, Zabini. What is it with you pure bloods? Honestly." Hermione turned back to Draco dismissively.

Blaise and Draco were taken aback by her dismissal of Blaise's comment. They gave each other a wondering look.

"Now, you will feel slight tugs as the machine starts. This will help keep your blood clean from any impurities from the disease. You will be on this for over an hour. As before, if you feel anything out of the ordinary, let me know." Hermione started the machine and returned to her desk on the other side of the room so that Draco and Blaise could converse in private.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Blaise asked, sitting in a chair beside his friend.

"Okay, I guess, considering that I have a disease and all. I had an episode earlier. Granger decided to leave me lying on the stairs after I refused her help."

"Shit, dude. I didn't know Granger could be cruel."

"I deserved it. I refused her help. What you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check in on you while I had some time off. I wanted to stay and help you out, too. But since you have little Miss Granger here already, I don't think my company would be appreciated," Blaise said with a wink.

All Draco could do was glare at him because the machines restricted his movements. "Don't be an idiot. She's here to be my Healer, nothing more. You should stay here, though. She might need an extra pair of hands. You can take your usual room," Draco said.

Blaise nodded. Draco closed his eyes and drifted off again. He was woken up at the end of his treatment. Blaise helped him upstairs while Hermione cleaned up.

"Zabini," Hermione called from outside Draco's room.

"What's up, Granger?"

"I've got to go to Diagon Alley. Can you keep an eye on Malfoy for half an hour?"

"Sure." Blaise shrugged.

Hermione thanked him. She grabbed her bag from her room and walked to the Floo. She yelled out her destination and saw the green flames engulf her. She landed in Flourish and Boots and dusted herself off.

She walked out and made her way to the herbal store. She picked up a few things to cook with then headed to the potions store. She grabbed a few needed items and some spare items. She made her way to a few other stores collecting ingredients to cook that would help Malfoy's diet before going back to the Manor.

Back at the manor, Hermione dropped off her things at the kitchen then went to check on Malfoy. He was still sleeping. Blaise was in his own room. Hermione entered her room and sat on her bed.

"Merlin help me." She sighed. "Please let these treatments work."

It was now early September. Hermione had been treating Malfoy for a month and his condition was steadily getting worse. She had to double up on his treatments. He had begun having mini seizures. Thankfully Blaise was there for most of them. Hermione wasn't worried, though. She knew that this would be included in the process to cure him.

Hermione was in her room when she heard Malfoy screaming. She quickly ran to his room.

"Malfoy! What's wrong?"

"It's my head! It hurts. So badly!" Draco screamed out, holding his head.

Hermione ran downstairs to grab her potions. She made it back to Draco's room and over to his bed. She somehow managed to pour the elixir down his throat. He began to calm down.

Hermione checked his vitals to make sure he was okay. She did a sweep of his head. She closed her eyes and sighed. As she was getting up, she felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist.

"Hermione. Don't go."

She looked down at Draco. He barely had his eyes open. She was surprised at the use of her first name, but not as much as the electricity that went through her at his touch. She regained her composure.

"Okay. I'll stay." She conjured a chair beside the bed and sat with him. He held onto her hand, not letting her go as he slept. It had been an hour or so when Blaise came in.

He gave a smirk and raised his eyebrows at the two holding hands.

"Don't say a word, Blaise. He wanted me to stay."

"Hey, relax Hermione. How is he?"

Blaise and Hermione had become friendly a few weeks after Draco's treatments started. After seeing that Hermione wasn't just going to let his friend die, Blaise gained a new respect for her, especially seeing how strong she was in Draco's toughest situations.

Hermione was thankful that Blaise was helping her. He wasn't such a bad guy after all once she got to know him.

Hermione gently moved her hand from Draco's and motioned for Blaise to follow her into the hall. Making sure Draco was out of earshot, she spoke.

"He's worse, Blaise. The disease is now trying to take over his motor functions. He screamed his head was hurting so I gave him a pain potion and I did a check. The pain was from it growing." Hermione's voice cracked.

Blaise, sensing her despair, placed an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure you can find a cure. You're smart."

"I'm just afraid I won't be able to save him." A tear betrayed her and fell down her face. She wiped it away quickly, hoping that Blaise hadn't noticed it.

Blaise had seen the tear fall. He knew that Hermione felt something for his friend, and it wasn't the way a Healer felt for a patient. It was more.

"Tell you what; I'll search the books for anything that could help. Between the both of us, I'm sure we can find something."

Hermione nodded. She walked back into Draco's room and sat beside his bed. She saw how peaceful he looked. She moved his hair out of his eyes, strands falling on her fingers.

_He's not going to like this. He's starting to lose his hair. Why am I feeling the way I do? It's not like he has feelings for me. I mean, I'm just a Mudblood that so happens to be __his__ Healer. That's all he would ever see in me. Just a common Muggle born. Oh Hermione. You are hopelessly having feelings for Draco and can never act upon them._ Hermione sighed as she watched Draco sleep.

Draco woke hours later. He opened his eyes at the feeling of something soft on his arm. He turned his head to see Hermione's head on his bed, her hand in his. He gently shook her.

Hermione lifted her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit. What happened?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, you screamed out in pain, saying your head hurt. I gave you a pain potion."

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked, sensing her apprehensiveness.

"I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"Just tell me."

"The disease has grown. It is trying to press against the part of your brain that controls your motor functions. That's why your head hurt."

Draco could feel the anger building up. He clenched his fist. "So the treatments aren't working?"

"The radiation is not. I don't know where we are going wrong."

"We?" Draco yelled, surprising Hermione. "_You_ are the Healer! You are responsible for curing me! It's your fault you don't know what you are doing!"

Hermione jumped up from her seat. "I'm sorry! I am trying here! I've never had a case like you before. I don't know what has happened but Blaise and I are working on curing it." By this time Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Just forget it! I can't believe I expected a damn Mudblood to cure me."

With that, Hermione ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs, bumping into Blaise and left through the Floo.

Blaise, stunned and confused, made his way to Draco's room. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, fists clenched in his hair.

"What the hell was Hermione running out so fast for?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she knows that she can't cure me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that filthy Mud-"

"Hey, Drake. No. She is doing all she can. Sometimes people don't get it right at first. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she is in hell here? Having you being an arse to her on top of being in the place where she was once tortured? Come on man. Get over yourself." Satisfied that he had managed to get some sense into Draco, Blaise walked out of the room.

Draco looked up to face the empty room. _Maybe he is right. She did leave her life to be here. I didn't even think about how she felt coming back. I'm a git. I have to apologize. I desperately need help, and she's the one to do it._

"Blaise?"

Blaise walked in from down the hall. "Yes?"

"Do you know where Granger went?"

"I heard her yelling out Ginny Weasley's name. Why?"

"I need to speak to her. Can you call on her for me?"

Blaise smirked. "Sure mate."

* * *

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Ginny said to her friend comfortingly. "Maybe Malfoy being in the potions and treatments caused his outburst."

"I don't know, Gin, maybe. I just wish I knew what to do to help him. So I can get out of that place."

"Still getting the nightmares you wrote to me about?"

Hermione nodded. She was glad she could come to her friend when things seemed tough. It was how she went through with her relationship with Ron, and how Ginny got through her relationship with Harry.

"So, how is Harry doing? You haven't mentioned him in your letters lately?" Hermione asked, wiping what was left of the tears on her face.

"I'm not sure, exactly."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, curious as to why Ginny didn't know.

"Well, you see, with the way I am always travelling with the Harpies, and he travels for Auror business, and we both are never home hardly at the same time, we called it quits. Well, he did mainly."

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry. When?" Hermione laid her hand on her friends.

"Last week. It hurt when he told me. He just simply said a long distance relationship like what we had put a strain on work. So, he said that when we both are in town we can meet up, as friends. So, yeah."

Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look. "I truly am sorry, Ginny. You should have told me."

"I didn't want to get you worried. You know, with you trying to heal Malfoy. Him alone is enough for you to deal with," Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione laughed, too. "You're right, but you still should have told me."

Ginny simply nodded at her friend. They were suddenly startled by the sound of the fireplace bursting in green flames.

"Blaise Zabini. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked not so surprised.

"Hello again, Ginny. I came to speak to Hermione." Blaise nodded to her.

"What is it, Blaise? Is Malfoy okay?" Hermione asked, oblivious to Blaise and Ginny's friendly tones towards each other.

"He asked to talk to you."

"What for?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"About earlier. I think I set him straight."

"Fine. Any luck on finding a cure?"

"Not yet."

"Alright. I'll see you later Gin." Hermione hugged her friend and Floo'd back to the manor.

When she arrived, she called for Tontey.

"Yes, miss?"

"Where is Draco?"

"In the gardens, miss."

"Thank you." Hermione walked to the back of the house and out into the garden. She found Malfoy sitting at the patio table. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Draco looked up. She could see sorrow in his eyes. "Yes. Sit down, please." After Hermione had sat, Draco began talking. "I want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you that word. I guess I got so tied up in wanting to be better that I took my frustrations out on you. I shouldn't have done that. And I didn't realize how hard it must be for you being here. Seeing as what happened during the War and all."

Hermione looked at his face. She studied it for a moment, seeing the pain, sorrow, and sincerity. "I accept your apology. It is hard for me being here. I'm trying my best to get you better. I just ran into a bit of a snag."

Draco looked around him, relief coming over him. "Beautiful, isn't it?

"Yes. It is. Your mother's doing I presume?"

Draco nodded. He began to tell her about his mother and how he missed her. They sat outside until the sun began to set. Since neither of them hungry, they decided to part ways at their rooms.

Hermione showered, changed and walked to the balcony. She turned on her music and began to paint. Draco had already done the same. He couldn't sleep so he tip toed across the hall. Hermione's door was open just enough so he could see her. He watched her awhile, never hearing someone behind him.

"What are you doing?" Blaise whispered.

Draco jumped and cursed under his breath. "Damn Zabini. Don't do that."

Blaise chuckled. "Were you watching her?"

"No. Just making sure she is okay."

"Right." Blaise nodded.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Draco walked to his room and shut the door.

"I think our friends harbour feelings, my dear." Blaise said to the girl in his room when he walked in.

"Whatever shall we do with them?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Oh I can think of a few things."

Ginny giggled. "Oh you sly devil you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far! And the follows! So, what do you think Blaise is up to? And how did Ginny end up in his room? All explains itself in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks out to qnadia7!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fighting Malfoy**

It was now November. Almost four months since Hermione had come to work at Malfoy Manor as Draco's Healer. She and Blaise had searched every book they could to find a new cure for Draco. It wasn't until a week ago that Blaise came barging into Hermione's room.

"Hermione! I think I've found something!"

Hermione looked up from her current book to find the dark haired boy running in. "What is it?" she asked as a bit of excitement flowed through her.

"Here. I found this book in the Manor's library. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I found it in the Dark Magic section." Blaise handed the book to Hermione and she eagerly took it.

She scanned the page; her eyes went wide as she read aloud.

"Danorma Metuculo Dermosis is caused from the Danormoa curse. The curse is cast as a way to cause revenge on the victim. The caster can say the curse without a wand. It will slowly creep its way into the victim's body and will cause a disease to form in the victim's brain, slowly taking it over. The caster must be very careful, for if said amongst others, it could possibly attack the wrong person.

In order for to rid themselves from the disease, they must have dark magic to reverse it. It will not come easily, therefore causing pain to the victim as it is retrieved. Only someone who has strong magical powers and knowledge will be capable of reversing the curse."

"That could be you." Blaise interrupted.

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "What are you going on about?"

"Think about it. You are the smartest witch of our time. You have tons of knowledge of the Dark Arts. You could be the one to reverse this curse."

Hermione sighed. Blaise was right. She turned back to the page and began to read again.

"In order to reverse the damage and retrieve the curse, it will take a time span of three months. The victim will not survive the retrieval all at once. It will take time and skill, along with advanced potions. The victim must drink the potions three times in a weekly manner along with keeping the blood clean. At the end of the three month period, an advanced healer must recite the reversal spell. _Danorma Reversalous Infinite_."

Hermione sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Blaise who had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Blaise. We can do this. I just have to gather the ingredients for the potions, get it started and get him to take it." Hermione said confidently.

Suddenly a scream came from across the hall. The two ran into Draco's room and found him convulsing at odd angles on the bed. Hermione ran to him, gasping when she saw his eyes turned into the back of his head and blood trickling down his chin.

"Quick, run and get an anti-seizure potion. Now, Blaise!" Hermione yelled at the shock stricken Blaise.

Hermione climbed on the bed and began the fight to hold him down. He flailed his arms about, striking her left cheek and eye. She straddled him, pinning his legs under her and using her knees to hold down his arms.

Blaise finally came running back in, vial in hand. "Here. What do I do?"

"Pour it in his mouth, quickly before he moves again." Hermione panted.

Blaise did as he was told. As soon as the potion slid down Draco's throat, he began to calm down. Hermione moved from over him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"They are getting worse." Blaise said, leaning against the wall, running his hand through his hair.

"I know." Hermione whispered. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde. He had sweat glistening on his forehead, blood on his chin. "Blaise, could you go buy what I will need for the potion? I need to stay with him."

Blaise nodded. "Sure." Hermione conjured up a list of all the things he would need to get and handed it to him silently. Blaise read through the list before nodding and walking away.

Hermione walked to Draco's bathroom to retrieve a cloth and some water in a bowl. She walked back into the room and placed the bowl on the night table. She dipped the cloth in the warm water and rung it out then gently placed it on Draco's forehead. She patted his face gently, making sure to touch every part of his face before wetting the cloth again to clean off the blood on his chin. She gently cleaned the blood away as her fingers lightly grazed his skin.

Draco gave a slight moan at her touch. Hermione quickly moved her hand to put the cloth in the bowl. She couldn't help but look at him. His features had changed dramatically in the last months. His skin paler than the first time she had seen him in her office, the bags darker under his eyes. His face had sunken in more. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy she remembered. _This is a ghost of Draco Malfoy_.

As she was looking him over, she didn't realize that her hand had begun caressing his cheek. She pulled away, only receiving another moan from Draco. She moved the hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall into her hand.

She sighed as more began to fall. Draco was already upset that his hair was thinning. She disposed of his hair in the waste basket and stood to empty the bowl in the bathroom sink.

She glanced at him one last time before going across the hall to her room. She changed into her old clothes to paint and sat on the balcony. She began on her newest creation while listening to her tape. It was currently on 'Bad Day' by Fuel. One of the many Muggle songs she had fallen in love with.

As she sang, she drifted off into her own world again, tuning out anything and everything. She didn't know how long she had been there when a sound downstairs brought her back to reality. She put her brush and palette down and went to investigate.

When she made it to the entryway, she saw Blaise there, Ginny next to him. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey 'Mione. I ran into Blaise in Diagon Alley and thought I would come by. I needed to talk to you anyway." Ginny moved away from Blaise a few inches.

Hermione gave the two a questioning look. "Alright. Did you get everything, Blaise?"

"I did. I'll just place them in the treatment room." Blaise walked to the other side of the entrance hall to the right and entered the 'treatment room'.

"Well, come on up and we can talk." Hermione motioned for Ginny to follow her. Once in her room, Hermione closed the doors and turned to face the red head. "Alright, spill. What is going on between you and Blaise?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ginny asked in an innocent voice, walking to the balcony.

"You know what I mean. I may be oblivious sometimes, but I have caught on to the two of you being chummy." Hermione flicked her wand and her painting supplies disappeared into her room before Ginny could see anything. She just didn't feel like explaining herself right now, and besides, it was nice to have something other than Draco to focus on. She waved her wand again and conjured two cups and a self- warming pot of tea. She carried them over to where Ginny sat, outside on the balcony.

"Okay, you caught me. Blaise has recently become the co-owner of the Harpies and we went out for drinks a few times. When Harry and I split, Blaise was there, as a friend. Honest. He was there for our games when we travelled and we began to see more of each other. Before we knew it, we became closer and eventually we became a couple."

Hermione sat and listened to her friend intently. "Well, I'm happy for you, Gin. At least he can be with you, so no more of that long-distance thing."

Ginny noticed there was something off with her friend. Before she could ask, Blaise peeked his head in the room.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Out here!"

Blaise walked out. "He's awake."

Hermione nodded. She got up and walked next door, Blaise and Ginny behind her. She walked into Draco's room and gave him a smile.

"Hey. How do you feel?" She asked as she walked over.

Draco gave a small smile as Hermione walked to him. "Okay, I guess."

Hermione sensed the despair and sadness in his voice. "Good. Do you need anything?" She asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

Draco shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. When he brought his hands down, a mixture of shock and anger was displayed on his face.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "It will grow back. I promise."

Draco shrugged her hand off. "You shouldn't promise me anything. You promised to cure me. You can't even do that. I might as well lay here and die."

Hermione dropped her head, hiding the tears that were threatening to escape. "Don't be so hopeless. Blaise found something. He found it in your library. It's a potion that you have to take three times a week for about three months and then I can reverse the disease."

Draco stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what Hermione had just told him. "No. I don't want it. I don't want anything."

Hermione sighed. "This will help. Stop sounding like a child."

"I don't want it!" Draco yelled.

"Malfoy, please, if you would just listen to me-," Hermione tried to explain but was cut off by Draco's shouting.

"Damn it, Granger! I said no! Nothing else has worked so why should this one miraculously cure me?"

"Fine!" Hermione yelled back. "I'm just trying to do my job! You refuse? That's fine. Just lay here and waste away. See if I care!" Hermione stormed out of the room.

Blaise stood outside the door, listening in, Ginny beside him. Blaise sighed as he heard his friends arguing. He looked up when Hermione rushed out of Draco's room.

Hermione turned to face him when she saw him there. "He doesn't want my help, fine. I give up."

"But Hermione..."

"No. I'm done fighting with him over this. He is acting like a child. If he doesn't want to be better, I can't force him." Hermione stormed across the hall and slammed her door.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe you should talk to him." Ginny said, laying a hand on Blaise's arm.

Blaise nodded. He walked into Draco's room to find him looking out his window, deep in thought. Blaise took a deep breath as he approached the blonde boy.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

Draco gave him an annoyed look. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No. I heard you and Granger."

"Figures. What of it?"

"I think you should try this, mate. We have everything we need to make enough of this potion."

"I don't want to take it. At this point, I've lost hope of ever being cured." Draco continued to stare out his window.

Blaise could see the hurt and pain on his friend. It showed throughout his whole body. "Look, I know what has been done isn't helping, but I seriously advise you to try. Hermione is doing all she can."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, right. She just said that she didn't care."

"Only because you don't care."

Another scoff from Draco led him on. "Can't you see mate, that she cares for you? All of this has been about making you better. I can see how much it is hurting her seeing you like this. She sits in your room when you're asleep, watching you, holding your hand. She wipes away the sweat and blood after your seizures. If you push her away, all that will be accomplished is you being left here to die, and I'm not going to watch that."

Blaise turned to walk out of the room, leaving Draco to wallow in his self pity. Draco sat and thought hard about his friend's words.

* * *

Ginny slowly walked into Hermione's room, finding her packing.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. If he won't accept my help, then I'm not staying."

Ginny could hear the hurt and disappointment in her friend's voice. "Just wait. You have to think about what he's going through too, 'Mione. I'm sure he'll come around."

Hermione stood at her bed, her back to Ginny. "I doubt it. I don't know what I was thinking coming here, Gin. Or why I've stayed for this long."

"Because you care for him," Ginny said simply as she walked to Hermione and hugged her.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to see him die." Hermione's voice now began to crack as she spoke. "As much as I thought about it in school, I can't watch him die."

Ginny knew her friend had feelings for Draco, she just didn't know how much so. "I know, 'Mione. You always try your best to succeed in all you do."

"It's not just that, Gin. I've been with him for months now and taken care of him, I don't know how to feel about it all."

Ginny gave her a questioning look. "Are you telling me you have feelings for him?"

Hermione remained quiet for a few moments. "I don't know."

Ginny could see the conflict her friend was having. Hermione was Draco's Healer, and he her patient. "Well, I don't really know what to say on this one, believe it or not. All I can say is tough it out. I'm sure he didn't mean it when he said he wanted to die."

Hermione sat and thought. She had to stay and cure him, even if he fought her.

* * *

Draco sat on his balcony, still thinking about what Blaise had said_. Does she really care for me enough to stay by my side; after all I have put her through? _ He couldn't help but think that she would leave him after their last fight. It scared him to think so. Coming out of his thoughts, he decided to shower and dress for dinner that night.

He walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed as the water warmed and then stepped in. He held himself up to let the dizzy spell pass. He knew he was getting worse, he could feel it in his muscles. After the spell passed, he washed up. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out to his room. He dressed in his black slacks and white button down shirt. He rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He looked at himself in the mirror, sighing at the sight of his hair almost gone. He left it to fall around his face and walked downstairs.

He made his way to the entryway and heard voices coming from the treatment room on his right. He opened the door to find Hermione, Ginny and Blaise gathered around a cauldron. Ginny looked up over Hermione's shoulder at the sound of the door opening, signalling Draco's presence.

"Hello, Malfoy." Ginny politely said.

"Weasley. What are you doing here?"

"She's with me, mate." Blaise smiled and gave him a wink.

Draco nodded, knowing his friend would explain later. He walked closer to them, standing beside Hermione. He could see her body tense at his closeness, but she still held her composure.

"What's this?"

"The potion Blaise found. It's the cure, part of it anyway." Hermione said, never letting her guard down whilst Draco was near.

Draco huffed. "Well, have fun with that." He barely made it to the door when his legs collapsed from under him.

Hermione turned and ran to him. She put his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up, putting most of his weight on her. She walked him to the couch and laid him down.

"What's wrong? Draco, speak to me." Hermione brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Legs...ache..." Was all he could say before slipping in and out of consciousness.

Hermione became scared, fearing he was losing the use of his legs. She took out her wand and waved it over him. When she displayed the results on an empty wall, her fears became reality.

Seeing the anxiousness on her face, Blaise spoke up. "What is it?"

"The disease...it's... causing him to not be able to use his legs." Hermione had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Shit. What do we do?" Blaise asked.

"Make him take the potion. How long until the first batch is ready?"

"Another hour." Ginny replied.

Hermione looked down at Draco; she could see the pain on his face. "Draco? Please, take the potion. If you don't, it will only get worse."

Draco, so immersed in pain, tried to speak. "No. It won't h-help."

"Ginny, a pain potion, please. Draco, you won't know until you try. After the first week, you will start to notice a difference, hopefully."

Ginny handed Hermione the vial containing the pain potion. She uncorked it and held his head up as she poured it in his mouth.

Draco felt the potion taking effect. He relaxed and laid back into the couch. He looked up at the brunette witch above him, seeing the hurt and was that, a hint of concern on her face? He reached for her hand, startling her. She held it gently, still not looking him in the eye.

A few hours passed. The potion was complete and sorted into a months' worth of vials. Hermione finally managed to get Draco to drink the first dose. After taking it, Draco fell into a slumber. Hermione kept a close eye on him once Blaise helped get him to his bed.

"Hermione? Can we come in?" Blaise asked from her door.

She turned to face him. "Sure." She gave a small smile. "What's up?"

"Look, we have to get back. I'm needed at the family business."

"And I have to get back for practice and our game." Ginny chimed in.

"Will you be okay by yourself with him this way?" Blaise questioned.

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine."

"If you need us, just owl. I'll be here as soon as I can, okay?" Ginny said, giving her friend a hug.

"I will. Thanks for your help. If anything happens, I promise to owl. You have jobs to do. So do I."

Blaise nodded his goodbye, walking out of Hermione's room and stopping across the hall. He walked to his friend's bed and knelt down. Draco was barely awake, but Blaise began to speak anyway.

"You're lucky mate. She almost left you. If it wasn't for Ginny, you would be suffering. She cares for you, more so than you think. Remember that."

Blaise got up and walked out. Draco played to be sleeping, but hearing his friend's words. Was he telling the truth? Draco lay there, thinking back to earlier that day when he seen the expressions clearly displayed on his Healer's face. _Could she truly care for me? After all I have done?_ He lay there awhile longer, knowing he had little use of his leg, just thinking. A rare tear ran down the side of his face.

* * *

Hermione was in her room, sitting on her balcony as she usually did in the evenings. She sat out there, letting her thoughts consume her. What is happening to me? I am actually feeling something for him. I know I shouldn't, seeing as how our past shows us enemies the fact that I'm his Healer, but something has changed.

Hermione was brought from her thoughts by the sound of her name being called. She quickly walked across the hall.

"Granger!"

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione quietly asked as she walked into his room.

"Can you help me? I'd like to get up and sit outside awhile."

"Sure." Hermione walked over to his bedside, placing an arm under his shoulders and another under his legs. "Now, we are going to sit up on three. One, two, three."

Hermione gently pulled him around, Draco helping as much as he could, until his feet were on the floor. "Okay?" Draco nodded. "Alright. Put your arm around my shoulders and we will stand."

Draco did as she said. He slowly stood, his legs still weak, leaning on Hermione. Her arm wrapped around his waist and they slowly walked to his balcony. Once there, Hermione sat him in the iron chair, summoning a pillow behind him.

"Hermione, will you stay?" Draco asked, seeing her trying to leave.

She was surprised to hear him use her first name and also at him wanting her to stay with him. He normally only used her given name when he was either half- asleep or drowsy from the pain-relief potions. She nodded her head, words failing her. She took a seat opposite him, yet still able to comfortably face him and the gardens.

They both stayed quiet for awhile. Draco glanced over at Hermione, trying to find the right words to say to her. Hermione, sensing eyes on her, looked over. Their eyes locked together for a moment before each looking away.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco spoke.

"Sure."

"How is it that you can fully hold my weight up when I can't? I mean, I easily outweigh you."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, when you're stuck with two teenage boys who get themselves hurt more often than anyone and you are the only one around, you learn to build your strength."

"Oh." Was all he could say. He questioned himself on whether he should mention what Blaise told him. Curiosity getting the best of him, he asked. "Was what Blaise said true? About you almost leaving me?"

Hermione was caught off guard by his question. She pondered a moment before speaking. "Yes. It is."

Draco sighed. "And it was my fault." It wasn't a question. He knew it was him.

"Yes. Well, mainly, but I guess I was being a bit inconsiderate. I should have taken into account how you were feeling and all. I shouldn't have expected you to jump up, eager to try the potion. "

"Look, I'm sorry. For acting the way I did. When you're dying and nothing is working to cure you, you lose hope. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I know you lost hope. I almost did too." Hermione admitted. "But it has never been in me to give up. I wasn't about to start with you. You are my biggest challenge, Draco. I almost gave up until I realized, or Ginny made me realize, I care too much about you and I can't watch you die."

Draco sat in silence. Taking in what she had said. _She really does care for me_. "What about after my seizures?"

"I would sit with you, wash your face. Hold your hand. Make sure you were okay." Hermione said quietly with a gentle smile.

Draco looked out over the gardens. He closed his eyes, taking in the smells, along with a new one of vanilla and lavender. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. He reached for her hand and held it lightly.

Hermione looked at their joined hands and then to Draco. "Thank you." Was all he said. She gave him a smile and stared into his eyes.

They sat on Draco's balcony, watching each other, until the sun went down, and even after. Not once letting go of each other's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm...what could be happening between Draco and Hermione? Stay tuned! Please review! Let me know how I'm doing so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again...I own nothing**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for the editing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shockings**

The week went by slowly for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione rarely got a moments rest because Draco began having more and more seizures, so needed to be by his side constantly.

Draco felt useless. He couldn't stand, so he was bound to a wheelchair. He hated relying on Hermione to do simple, common things for him. The worst part was a bath. Granted, she only put him in the tub, still clad in his boxers, but she had to get him out and dry him off. Thankfully she would use a fast drying charm.

He had taken two more doses of the new potion, with no results. He began to get agitated but was quickly reminded by Hermione that the potion had to find its target in order to work.

"Excuse me, sir. Dinner is ready."

Draco looked at his doorway to see Tontey there. "Thank you. I'll be there in a moment." The elf bowed and left the room. Draco wheeled his way out of his room and down the hall. He entered the Drawing Room which Hermione had set up as a dining area.

"Hey." Draco said to Hermione.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Hermione asked looking up from her papers.

"Same as always."

Hermione gave him a small smile. Goria popped in with their food and set it in front of them. The two ate in silence for awhile before Hermione spoke up.

"Christmas is coming soon. Anything special you would like to do?"

"Not particularly. Christmas was never big here."

"Oh. Well, I have no plans. What about a quiet dinner and sitting by the fire? It'll be just us."

Draco looked at her. He saw her smile, the one he grown to love. _Love? No, I couldn't. _"That sounds nice."

Hermione's smile widened. "Great."

They finished eating and sat in front of the fire, sipping Firewhiskey. Draco couldn't stop glancing over at the brunette on his couch.

He couldn't help but admire the way she looked with the light from the fire lighting up her face. The gentle smile that always graced her mouth. Draco couldn't stop the feelings mustered inside of him for Hermione. After all he done to her and put her through, she was still with him. At that moment, Draco decided he would do something special for Hermione for Christmas.

Hermione noticed Draco watching her the whole time they sat after dinner. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He watched her with a sort of admiring look. She gently smiled at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Something about the way he looked at her made her feelings grow. It scared her, though. She had never let herself grow close to anyone.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind. She decided she would make this Christmas a great one for Draco, and she knew just what to do.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning to the sun shining on his face. He pushed himself up and rubbed his face. He pulled his wheelchair over to the bed and locked the wheels. He gently moved his legs over the side and lifted himself into the chair. Once in, he made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and washed. He dressed in his sweats and a plain t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and hair before leaving his room. He peeked in Hermione's room to find her still sleeping. He smiled.

"Goria, Tontey." Draco called as he entered the drawing room.

"Yes, Master Malfoy? You called?" Goria spoke.

"Could you make a big breakfast for Hermione and I? The usual spread. Deliver it to Hermione's balcony please."

"Yes, sir. Tontey and Goria will have it ready shortly." Tontey bowed before the two elves popped away.

Half an hour later, Draco softly knocked on Hermione's door. He wheeled in just as she was waking.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." Hermione yawned. Once she rubbed her eyes, she gasped. "Draco? How? You're in your chair?"

Draco laughed. "Calm down. I did it myself. I have learned to move around by myself. Make things easier on you."

"Not bad. I'm impressed. So, what are you doing in my room?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Follow me." He nodded his head and lead Hermione to the balcony.

She gasped at the spread of breakfast foods and drinks on her table. "Wow! This looks good."

"I thought you might like it. We never eat outside. So I figured we could start with breakfast."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Draco. Thank you." Hermione smiled as she sat in the iron back chair and began to put various foods on her plate.

Draco sat across from her, looking her over. _She looks quite radiant in the mornings_. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Sort of. I had a nightmare so I decided to read to help me sleep." She responded in between sips of coffee.

"Usual bookworm." Draco chuckled.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile. "Old habits die hard. I was actually reading more on your disease. Apparently, what has caused you to lose some function in your legs is caused from the disease fighting its way around. The potion clashed with it and caused things to go haywire. We are lucky you can still use your arms."

"Well, that's delightful news." Draco responded sarcastically

"Once the potion has been taken for a few weeks, it will start to fight back. I am very certain that this is the cure. I have been studying up for when the time comes to remove the curse. It will be tricky, but with a bit of study and practice, I can do it." Hermione watched Draco's face as she spoke. She could see the glimmer of hope starting to come back.

The two continued with breakfast, enjoying the company of each other and the mid November breeze. They were startled by the pop of someone Apparating on the grounds. Hermione stood to look over the balcony to see who it was.

"What brings you to grace our presence?" She yelled out.

"Came to check on my best mate." Blaise yelled back up to her.

"Well, come on up. You're just in time for a wonderful breakfast."

Blaise gave a quick wave and five minutes later walked onto Hermione's balcony. "Looking better mate," he said to Draco.

"Feeling better, too. How are things?"

"Same old, same old. Mum says hello by the way." Blaise sat and picked up a handful of grapes and began popping them in his mouth.

"Tell her hello for me." Draco said.

"I will. I have a bit of news for you, only I don't want you getting upset."

"Blaise, tell me." Draco tensed.

"Well, once Mum heard of your disease, she owled me. She told me that she overheard your mum talking to the Parkinson's. Apparently, your mother cursed you. She said you deserved a slow and painful death like your father suffered."

Hermione's hand flew over her mouth as Blaise spoke. Tears began to form in her eyes. She looked over at Draco. She could see his body shaking from anger and shock.

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. His own mother cursed him. "How true is it?" He whispered.

"True enough. Mum wouldn't lie to me."

"Damn it!" Draco slammed his fist on the table causing Hermione to jump. Draco suddenly wheeled himself out of Hermione's room and into his own.

Blaise dropped his head. "Did I do the right thing by telling him?" He whispered.

"Yes. He needed to know the truth."

Blaise looked up to see Hermione crying. He placed a hand on hers. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because, the person I care so much for has just been brutally emotionally hurt by the one person he cared about and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Same here. You really do care for him?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be sitting here and crying for him if I didn't. And it's never been like this before. I'm so scared to care for him, Blaise, but I can't help it. I have feelings for him. I wish I could help him."

Blaise looked at Hermione, a slight smile on his face. "Don't be scared. He is an arse, but he's a good guy, somewhere in his body."

His comment caused Hermione to laugh. "I think you're right." Just then, Hermione had a brilliant idea. "Blaise, could you keep an eye on him? I have a friend to see."

"Sure. Who are you going to see?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." Hermione rushed off to dress in her bathroom then quickly headed for the Floo. She knew what she could do to help him.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, broken glass scattered around him from objects being thrown. He felt the anger and sadness running through him. His body was still shaking from the news.

_How could she? My own mother! I trusted her. And this is what happens. No wonder she never responded to my letters._

Draco sat in his chair, head in hands. He only looked up when he heard someone come in. "How'd you get past the ward?"

"We've been friends since birth. I know all your tricks." Blaise laughed.

"What am I going to do, Blaise?"

"I don't know, Drake. I guess all we can do is cure you so you don't die from this." Blaise sat on the arm of the chair across from Draco.

"Maybe. How could my mother do this?"

"I don't know. I've never gotten your parents. They have always seemed...off."

Draco huffed. "That they are." Suddenly a beeping sound went off. Draco looked down at the watch on his arm Hermione had given him to remind him of his potion days. "It's time for my potion. Where is Hermione?"

Blaise shrugged and took a vial out of his pocket and handed it over. "She ran out through the Floo. She asked me to keep an eye on you."

Draco drank the potion in one gulp. "Can I tell you something?" When Blaise nodded, he continued. "Is it wrong for me to feel something for her?"

"Not at all. I can say this, she cried for you. She cares, a lot. Just because you were born in different worlds, doesn't mean it is wrong to love someone."

"Who said anything about love?" Draco quickly asked.

"You two may have strong feelings, but who's to say fate won't step in and throw you in a whirlwind of emotions? Trust me, Drake, deny it all you want, you like her more than you want to admit. Maybe even love her. Due time will tell."

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace as she landed. She stood and dusted herself off.

"'Mione? What brings you here?" Harry asked, getting up from his couch.

"Harry. I'm glad you're home. Can we speak?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need your help. So, as you know, I'm still with Draco, trying to cure him. The disease he has was caused by a Dark Magic curse. Someone cursed him. Blaise came today and said his mother overheard Narcissa Malfoy telling the Parkinsons that she cursed him to make him suffer like Lucius."

Harry stared at her. "Blimey. His own mother. And you're telling me this why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Isn't there a law that goes against silently and secretly cursing someone to kill them?"

"Maybe. But why do you want to know?"

"Because, Draco doesn't deserve this."

"Draco? It's Draco now?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron in the doorway. "Yes. Draco. Harry, please, you need to help him."

"Help him? Why?" Ron asked.

"His mother cursed him. I want to help him get justice for it."

"Why? The ferret is getting what he deserves. He caused us hell, why shouldn't he get hell on him?"

"He doesn't deserve this. No one does. I am helping him get better. Finding out why Narcissa did this will help that. I help people I care about."

Ron began to get red in the face at this point. "C- care about him? How in bloody hell can you care about him? He watched while his psycho aunt tortured you! He tormented you in school! He is nothing but a damn arsehole!"

"One more word Ronald Weasley and I hex you. I know what the hell he has done. What his family did. That was years ago. I finally moved on. He is not the same person he once was. This curse, this disease has changed him. He is dying. I swear on my life I will cure him. I care way too much about him. I might even like him."

Ron reared back and slapped Hermione across the face.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry yelled.

"She's a traitor. She has fallen for the enemy! What makes you think I will allow it?" Ron growled.

Hermione held her cheek, anger now taking her over. "You _allow_ it? I don't need your damn approval! You don't own me! I'll like whoever the hell I want. You're just pissed because you know the truth."

"What truth is that?"

"That I don't love you. Never have. It pisses you off that I like someone else over you. Hatred eats at your insides, Ronald. And you will wallow in it."

Ron went to hit her again but was thrown back into the wall, crumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Don't touch her," Harry said, wand still pointed. "Okay, 'Mione. I'll help. Let me do some investigating and I will owl you. But don't make me regret this."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I promise you, you won't." With a hug, Hermione disappeared back through the Floo.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaccckkk! Sorry I left my lovelies for too long! So, for those of you who I left hanging, are you shocked? How do you think things will pan out now? Hmmm... Oh I'm so happy to see I have new followers! And even some favourites! They make me happy! Please review! Those make me happy too! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yeah...nothing**

**Thanks qnadia7 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Feelings Come Alive**

Hermione arrived back at the manor around lunch. She was still seething from Ron's stupidity. She decided to put on her music and paint to ease her frustrations. It was the only thing she could turn to.

She changed her clothes and clicked on the music. "Hemorrhage" by Fuel was soon blaring out of her radio. Hermione flicked her wand and her painting supplies arranged themselves on her balcony.

She picked up the brush and palette and started where she left off. She painted for a few hours, immersing herself in the music. She was so caught up that she never heard someone behind her.

"Secret talent?"

Hermione jumped and smeared her paint. She turned to see Blaise in the doorway. "Geez, Blaise. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Damn, it smeared." Hermione huffed. She quickly fixed it before turning back to Blaise. "What brings you to my room?"

"Just curious as of where you ran off to." Blaise said as he sat in the chair beside Hermione.

"Well, I went to see Harry. I told him what you found out. He said he would look into any laws against secretly cursing someone to purposefully kill them."

Blaise raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay...but why?"

"I want to get justice for Draco. Get him answers as to why Narcissa did this to him. He deserves to know. I want to do this for him."

"Okay. Let me help. If Drake agrees, I know where to find her. If Harry can find a law, maybe we can get him over to hear her actually confess."

"That sounds like a plan. Let me go talk to him." Hermione began to get up when Blaise stopped her.

"Let me go with you. Maybe together we can get him to agree."

Hermione nodded. They made their way across the hall. Hermione peeked in to see Draco lying in bed, sleeping. She quietly made her way to him, kneeling down beside the bed. She felt his forehead for a fever and waved her wand over him to get a complete scan of his body. When she was satisfied that there was nothing wrong with him, she quietly got up and walked out.

"I think we should wait. He's still sleeping and I don't want to disturb him. He needs to recover from the shock. Let's check progress." Hermione flicked her wand and the results were projected on to the wall. "Well, things look normal. Still not very much use of his legs, potion is still fighting. I'd say he's getting there, but not quite clear yet."

"Let's hope these treatments and potions work." Blaise replied.

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Join me?"

"Sure." Blaise followed Hermione to the kitchens.

"Hello Miss. How can Goria help you?"

"Hello, Goria. I want to cook dinner tonight. Could you get me fish, onions, peppers and fresh vegetables for a salad please?"

"Of course, Miss." Goria popped away to retrieve Hermione's order.

Hermione pulled her hair back and began her task. She easily found the pots, pans and utensils. She chose a large skillet and began heating it with olive oil and white wine. A few minutes later Goria came back, ingredients in hand.

"Thank you, Goria. Could you and Tontey prepare the gardens for dinner, please? Light the candles and place a warming charm around the area?"

"Of course, Miss." Goria bowed before leaving the kitchen.

"Gardens?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Draco hasn't been out in awhile. I thought we could all eat outside. You are joining us right?"

"Me, turning down free food? Never." Blaise laughed.

"Good. You take care of the salad. Chop and fix." Hermione put the salad fixings and a knife in front of him.

Blaise did as he was told. He smiled at Hermione. He knew the witch loved his friend, even if she wouldn't freely admit it yet. She went out of her way to do more than the average Healer would do for their patient.

Hermione began her task of searing the fish in the white wine and olive oil mix before chopping the onions and peppers to mix with it.

An hour later, dinner was done. Hermione and Blaise walked back to Draco's room as Tontey placed the food outside.

"Where have you two been?" Draco asked as they walked in to his room.

"We've just been preparing dinner. Let's get you up." Hermione replied.

"I don't feel much like it." Draco said from the bed.

"Oh no, none of that. You're getting up. Hermione has something special. Come on, up you go." Blaise threw the covers back, simply picked his friend up and put him in his chair.

"Okay! Alright! If you insist. Just let me change first."

"Fine. I'll go change myself. Meet me in the hall in ten." Hermione turned to her room.

She was quickly undressed and showered. She got out, applied her lotion and performed a quick dry spell on her hair, careful to make sure it curled slightly. When she was satisfied, she walked to her closet. She settled on her cashmere knit pink dress, black leggings and her white belt and flats. She looked at herself in the mirror and walked out to meet the guys.

Blaise and Draco were waiting at the end of the hall. When they saw Hermione, their jaws dropped.

"Better pick those up before you catch flies." Hermione giggled.

"S-sorry. You look very nice." Blaise replied.

"Thank you."

Draco was at a loss for words. Hermione was beautiful. The dress showed her features off well. Draco looked her over before meeting her eyes. He stared into her warm caramel brown eyes, seeing something there he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Uh, Drake? Hermione?"

Draco and Hermione came out of their trance to look at Blaise. "What?"

"Are we going to eat or just stand here? Sorry, mate," Blaise added as Draco gave him a look.

"Oh, right. Blaise, help him down and I'll take his chair."

Blaise lifted Draco up and helped him down the stairs. Hermione followed behind with the chair. When they reached the bottom, Draco sat back down.

"Where to?" Draco asked.

"Follow me." Hermione replied. She led them through the living room to the back doors. She opened them to reveal the garden.

"Holy shit." Draco said.

Hermione laughed. "I take it that you like it?"

"I do. Who did this?"

"Hermione. She even cooked." Blaise told him.

Draco looked up at the brunette. Hermione smiled softly at him. "It's just a little surprise. I know how you hate being stuck in the house and since you made breakfast on the balcony, I decided to make dinner in the gardens."

"Thank you." Draco smiled.

Just then, a whoosh came from the fireplace. Hermione and Blaise turned to see Ginny walk out.

"Ginny!" Hermione said happily.

"Hermione! Wow, you're dressed up all fancy." Ginny hugged her.

"Thanks. We were just about to have dinner. Care to join us?"

"Sure. Hello, Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Hello, Blaise." Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, let's go eat." Draco wheeled himself to the table. "Wow. This looks amazing."

"Smells good, too." Ginny commented.

"Well, let's eat. There is plenty to go around." Hermione waved at the food.

The four ate, catching up. Ginny told them about her games and training, Blaise about the business. Hermione was happy to have good company. After dinner, she brought out a chocolate crème pie for dessert, followed by Firewhiskey.

Hermione kept noticing Ginny staring hard at her. Finally she spoke up. "Ginerva Weasley. What do you keep staring at?"

"Well, I wanted to see your cheek. Looks like..." Ginny squinted her eyes.

"It's nothing." Hermione tried to turn away, but Draco caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Is that a bruise?" He asked.

"N-no."

"You're lying. I know you are. Fess up." Ginny ordered.

Hermione sighed. "Okay. It is a bruise. I went to see Harry today to ask him something and Ron was there. Draco, don't be mad, but I asked Harry if there was a law against secretly cursing someone to kill them."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the bruise? And why did you ask him?" Draco was confused now.

"I asked because I want to help you about the issue with your mother cursing you. Please don't be mad. Ron came in and overheard me talking to Harry. He began to say you deserved it for the hell you put us through. I got into a fight with him, telling him to not speak that way. When I told him I cared for you, even liked you, he...well he hit me."

"What?" The three said in unison.

"He said he wouldn't allow that. I told him he was just pissed because he knew the truth about how I never had feelings for him. He tried to hit me again until Harry threw him back." Hermione began to once again grow angry and sad. Ron was one of her best friends, and although he had been acting differently after their breakup, she had never expected him to harm her.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Ginny growled. "Mum taught him to never raise a hand to a woman. He will feel the wrath of Ginny."

Draco sat in his chair, shaking from anger. "How dare he hit you. If I ever get out of this chair, I will hurt him."

"No, mate. I believe between Gin and I, he will be taken care of. If you will excuse us, we have business to take care of." Blaise stood, followed by Ginny and then the two Disapparated.

Hermione stood and walked to the edge of the garden. Tears began forming in her eyes. She found her way to the fountain and sat down.

Draco watched as Hermione left. He closed his eyes. _Oh, Hermione. My Hermione. Once again you are hurt._ Draco wheeled himself to where she sat. When he was beside her, he could see her body shaking from sobs.

"Hermione?" Draco spoke softly. He felt a tinge of pain at the sight of her swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry. I look a mess." She began wiping her eyes.

"No. You're beautiful."

Hermione looked at him with shock.

"Did you mean it when you said you liked me?"

"Of course I did. After being here with you for so long, taking care of you, seeing you in pain, I realized that there is someone who needs me."

"I do. I'm sorry if I never showed it." He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and let his hand rest there.

"Want to know something crazy?" Hermione nodded. "I like you, too. You have shown me that second chances exist. You could have let me die, but you didn't. I am forever grateful to you."

Hermione began to tear up again. "Really? You do?"

"Yes, Hermione. I do."

Hermione smiled. She shuddered as a cold wind blew in. She then felt warmth cover her shoulders. Draco had taken off his jacket and covered her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

The two sat that way for hours until it grew colder. Draco couldn't help but feel what Blaise said to be true. He wouldn't get his hopes up, but he secretly hoped maybe something would happen between him and Hermione.

As the two made their way inside, Blaise and Ginny watched from above.

"It's about time. I think this is the start of something new." Ginny said with a smile.

Blaise looked at her. "I agree love. I agree."

The two smiled at each other, happy that their best friends were finally beginning a start to their long lost happiness.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is kind of a slow one, but a filler to start the Dramione I know you have been waiting for! Work in progress for the next chapter. Stay tuned. Reviews please on what you think! :) Love you my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing. (Stupid shooting star!)**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I know you're here! Get your arse down here!" Ginny screamed out as soon as her feet landed on the living room floor of Harry's house.

"Ginny? What's going on?" Harry asked confused as he walked in.

"I'm looking for my brother." Ginny replied.

"Hey, Gin." Ron said casually as he walked down the stairs.

"Don't 'Hey Gin' me. What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. You know damn well what you did to Hermione. How could you?" Ginny yelled.

Blaise walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from lunging at Ron.

"I didn't do anything. And what are you doing here, Zabini?" Ron asked, looking behind Ginny.

"He's with me. Now tell me why you hit her?"

"She's turned traitor. Getting all cozy with Malfoy. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"So you hit her? What a load of bullshit, Ron. Mum taught you better. And a traitor? Really? The war is over. No one is a traitor anymore. You're just pissed because she knocked you off your high horse and told you the truth. She is curing Malfoy from a disease that was cursed on him. It's her job. She can't help falling for him."

"She isn't falling for him. He has somehow bewitched her." Ron began to grow angry.

"Oh come off it, Ron. No one has bewitched 'Mione. Let it be. I know how she feels. Why can't you get the hint that she doesn't want you?" Harry spoke up.

"You too? What has this world gone to? You are all a bunch of..."

Before Ron could finish his sentence, a fist connected with his nose.

He stumbled back and looked up to see Ginny standing in front of him, anger clearly displayed on her face.

"That's for Hermione. If you ever touch her again, I swear on Fred I will hunt you down. Leave her alone. For once in her life she is happy." Ginny turned to leave with Blaise.

"You bitch." Ron mumbled. Another punch to the face.

"Don't speak to my girlfriend like that again." Blaise said calmly.

Ron stormed out of the room, mumbling as he left.

"Sorry about this Harry. When 'Mione told me what happened..." Ginny began.

Harry held his hand up. "It's fine. He deserved it. I got him myself. Well, looks like you turned Slytherin as well." He said with a smile.

"It's not so bad, Potter." Blaise replied.

Harry laughed. "Well, guess I'll have an earful later. Tell 'Mione to come by again, and that Ron won't be here."

"Sure thing. Better get back. See you later." Ginny waved goodbye as her and Blaise disappeared.

They landed on Blaise's balcony just in time to see Hermione and Draco heading back inside both with smiles on their faces.

"About time. I think this is the start of something new." Ginny said with a smile.

Blaise looked at her. "I agree love. I agree."

* * *

Hermione woke up to a white Christmas. She smiled as she looked out of her balcony window. They were two weeks into December before the snow fell. She walked into her bathroom and showered. She then dressed in a white tank with a thick knit sweater over it, her skinny jeans and boots. She pulled her hair back on the side with her clip before going across the hall.

"Good morning." She said as she walked in.

"Morning." Draco smiled from his bathroom doorway.

"You look good. Feel up to helping me decorate?" She smiled as she walked next to him.

"Sure. Let me finish getting dressed and I'll meet you in the Drawing Room."

Hermione nodded and left. She arrived in the room to find an owl on the window sill. She opened the window to let it in and give it a treat before detaching the letter from its claws.

She opened it to see it was from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_I found a law against secretly cursing to kill. It's almost as bad as throwing the actual curse. The law states that if a confession is given in the presence of a Ministry official, Aurors included, a case will be made and a likely stay in Azkaban._

_If Malfoy agrees to go along, we can work something out to have her there at the same time as me. Discuss it with him and get back to me. Also, I was wondering if Malfoy would allow me over on Christmas Eve for dinner. I unfortunately have business to attend to on Christmas Day. I'll be waiting for a reply from you. Please reply as soon as you can._

_Harry_

Hermione sighed. She looked up from the letter to see Draco entering the room.

"What's that?" He asked as he made his way to her.

"It's a letter from Harry. He told me there is a law against what happened to you. Says if you agree to it, he can be present for her confession."

"Oh." Was all Draco could manage to say. He had been thinking about what Hermione told him the previous night. He was stuck between his emotions over his mother. He looked up to see Hermione watching him with sadness in her eyes.

"Draco, don't be mad at me. I thought maybe I could help by having Harry look this up."

"I'm not mad. I have been thinking. Mother has really shown me over the years that she never cared. Even when I did. She abandoned me and never looked back. Never even wrote once."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm. He reached up and held it. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Draco said with a small smile. "Well, write Potter and tell him I agree, but after Christmas. I want to spend a quiet one with you."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. That reminds me, Harry wants to know if he can come for dinner on Christmas Eve. He's working on Christmas."

"Sure. Now, aren't we supposed to be decorating?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. They started upstairs, hanging lights and garland. Tontey and Goria brought in two trees, one for the dining room, and a larger one for the living room. Hermione decorated the tree in silver, blue, gold and green. The elves used their magic to charm the lights to shine and sparkle like stars.

Draco transfigured the staircase into a ramp so that he could get down to help Hermione decorate. He helped levitate the garland and tinsel onto the trees and around the rooms.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione decorated the elaborate rooms whilst singing Christmas carols. He knew she was his saving grace from the hell he called life. She was carefree and happy, but Draco still sensed there was something deep inside that troubled her. No matter how much of a facade she put on.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione finally said, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco surveyed the final works. "Wow. It looks great. This place has never looked like this before."

Hermione smiled wide. "Good. Oh, Ginny will be here in half an hour. We're going shopping. Still want me to pick up Blaise's present for you?"

Draco nodded. "He will be here when Weasley arrives."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to call her Ginny?"

"It might." Draco chuckled. "Okay okay, I'll work on it. How about some lunch before you go?"

"Sure. I could use some food."

The two made their way to the kitchen where Goria fixed them sandwiches. Shortly after right on time, Blaise and Ginny arrived. Hermione said her goodbyes and Apparated to Diagon Alley next to Ginny.

Once the girls were gone, Draco turned to Blaise. "Did you get it?"

"I did. Took some convincing, but here it is." Blaise handed his friend the wrapped package.

Draco opened it. He smiled slightly at the gift. It was perfect for Hermione. After all, she was to be cherished as well.

"Thanks again. I hate not being able to do anything and relying on other people."

"I know, mate. So, have you decided what to do yet?" Blaise asked as he sat in the armchair by the fire of the living room.

"I have. There are only two people who care about me, Mother not being one of them since she abandoned me here. Potter has found a law that will give her a likely stint in Azkaban. I told Hermione to wait until after Christmas before we work it all out."

"Sorry, mate. Both your parents will be lost causes."

"They were lost causes the moment Father followed Voldemort and Mother married. It's no skin off my back anymore." Draco said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"So, I take it by the looks of the gift things are looking pretty serious for you and Hermione?" Blaise asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not that serious. We are becoming closer I guess. Only problem is, once I'm cured, she will be leaving. I'll honestly miss the strange music and company she gives." Draco sighed.

Blaise laughed. "You got it bad, mate."

Draco frowned at his friend, but realized Blaise was right. He had fallen for Hermione Granger, and hard.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny arrived in Diagon Alley at noon. The streets weren't too busy, and they were thankful.

"So, where would you like to start?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Where else but the Quidditch shop." Hermione replied.

Ginny squealed. She quickly pulled the brunette down the street and entered the shop. Hermione was thankful Ginny quickly found a distraction. It gave her time to get her gift of a new broom cleaning kit, pay for it and hide it. She finally pulled her away and finished her shopping. She bought Molly new knitting supplies, Arthur a new device to help Muggle inventions work in the Wizarding world and for Blaise a set of Self Writing Self Inking quills.

"Okay. One last stop. George's place." Hermione told Ginny as they left the new tea shop.

"Sounds great." Ginny replied.

As they rounded the corner, they saw the shop bustling with customers. They managed to fight their way in.

"Oi! Ginny! 'Mione! What brings you lasses in this fine day?" George yelled from the stairs above them.

"Hello, Georgie. We're just doing some Christmas shopping. Business is still booming I see." Hermione said as she hugged her brother-like figure.

"Yeah, it is. So, what are you looking for?"

"Something for Harry and some of your famous indoor and outdoor fireworks." Hermione explained.

"Right this way, my dear. I suggest a box of these and these," George said pointing to the boxes of fireworks on a shelf. "And for Harry, I suggest this." George handed her a small box that held a silver ring.

"What does it do?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a container. He can shrink anything down and hide it in here. All he has to do is tap it with his wand while saying what he wants and it comes out. It'll come in handy with his line of work."

"It's perfect. I'll take it." Hermione smiled.

The girls followed George to the counter, paid for the purchases and said a quick goodbye before leaving. They Apparated back to the Manor and landed in Hermione's room.

"Hey, did you get Malfoy anything? I didn't see you pick up anything." Ginny said as she sat on the bed.

"I already have it." Hermione responded from her closet.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny questioned impatiently.

"Just a little something I think he will like. Are you and Blaise still joining us for dinner on Christmas Eve?" Hermione returned from her closet and joined Ginny on the bed.

"Yep. We have the holidays off. I'm going home on Christmas."

"Okay. Harry is joining us for dinner."

"Awesome. Well, I had fun, but I have to go. I'll see you in a week and half." Ginny hugged Hermione and disappeared.

Hermione sat on her bed, thinking of Draco. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, all the while dreaming of the blonde across the hall.

* * *

"Draco! Time for your potion and treatment! Get down here before we have to get ready for dinner!" Hermione yelled up the stairway.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Draco wheeled himself down the ramp and into the treatment room. "I'm here so calm down. Potter, Ginny and Blaise won't be here for another six hours."

"I know. I still have to help Goria and Tontey cook. Now, get in your chair and hush." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco smiled back and hoisted himself from the wheelchair to the table. He laid back and Hermione began hooking him up. She stayed by his side, reading her book and holding his hand. When he was finished, she took him upstairs to lie down.

"I'll set the alarm for you to wake up with plenty of time to get ready. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Draco barely nodded before he fell asleep. Hermione left his room after setting his alarm and headed down to the kitchen. Goria and Tontey were bustling around cooking and preparing for the evening. Hermione joined them, having an interesting conversation about their former masters.

With two hours left until the three guests arrived, Hermione left the finishing touches to the two elves and headed to her room to begin getting ready.

She turned on the shower letting it warm while she undressed. She got in, washed her hair and lathered herself in her lavender body wash. When she was done, she wrapped her towel around herself and walked through to her closet. She rummaged through her wardrobe until she found her emerald green silk sleeveless dress. She loved the dress. It had a v-neck that showed a modest amount of cleavage with a cinched waist and fell to her calves in the back, but to her knees in the front. It had a black silk ribbon belt.

She slipped into the dress and black heels then fixed her hair. She pulled the sides up with her green studded clasp and curled the rest. She applied light make up to complete the look.

At ten till eight she knocked on Draco's door, but found the room empty. She shrugged and turned to go meet her friends. She stopped at the top of the stairs to see them already there.

"Whoa. Dude, look." Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder.

Draco looked up. He was speechless at the sight of Hermione. _She is beautiful, especially in green._

Hermione smiled as she walked down. "What is everyone looking at me like that for?"

"Maybe it's because you look radiant." Harry said as he hugged her.

"Yeah. You look gorgeous, 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

"Wow, Granger. Who knew a Gryffindor could pull off that colour." Blaise joked.

"Well, thank you, all of you." She blushed.

"You're beautiful, love." Draco whispered as everyone made their way to the dining room.

"Thank you. You look handsome. You're getting better at dressing yourself."

Draco smirked. The five friends ate a delicious dinner and dessert then retreated to the living room for drinks and gifts.

Everyone laughed and joked as they opened gifts. Hermione used the excuse of learning how to paint when Blaise gave her his gift of new canvases and paints. Blaise gave her a slight apologizing look.

Everyone sat and talked until the early hours of the morning before Harry and Ginny left for the Burrow and Blaise left for home. Hermione and Draco soon left for bed not long after.

Both of them lay in bed thinking of the other and where they stood. Before they knew it, the sun came up on Christmas morning.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Draco called from across the hall.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." Hermione called back.

"Let's get some breakfast before we get gifts. I'm starving." Draco said coming out of his room.

"I agree." Hermione replied.

They savoured a wonderful breakfast made by Goria and retreated to the living room.

"Okay. What's first?" Draco asked.

"We have one from Molly." Hermione handed Draco his.

"Oh, wonderful! I love Molly's fudge squares. And a new sweater. Trust me; they keep you warm on the coldest of days." Hermione smiled as Draco held his up.

"I will have to thank her. Now, who else?"

"Each other." Hermione pulled his out from the back and handed it over before taking her own.

"I'll go first." Draco opened his gift. "Oh, Hermione. This is..."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Draco held up the painting if himself. Hermione had painted him sitting by his window, staring out.

"It's how I see you at your most peaceful of times. How I like to see you," she said quietly.

"It's great. Now, open yours." Draco set his aside and watched Hermione intently.

Hermione opened hers carefully, revealing a black velvet box. She opened it and gasped. "Oh, Draco."

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I-I love it." Hermione took the necklace out to examine it. It was a heart shaped sapphire gem surrounded by emeralds and diamonds set on a platinum chain.

"It's a family heirloom. It was my great-grandmothers. Blaise got it out of the family vault for me."

"Draco, I couldn't possibly."

Draco held his hand up to stop her. "Nonsense. Grandmother would want me to give it to someone who means a lot to me. I couldn't think of anything more perfect to give you." Draco took it from her and clasped it around her neck.

Hermione touched the necklace around her neck. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Draco actually wanting to move forward.

Hermione smiled at Draco. He returned the smile.

The rest of the day the two got comfortable on the couch in front of the fire, only the lights from the fire and tree around them. Hermione snuggled into Draco's side, her head on his shoulder. She drifted off to sleep in comfort.

She was woken up by Draco's body shaking under her. She sat up to find him beginning to convulse is a seizure.

"Draco? Draco! Can you hear me? Oh no." Hermione covered her mouth. She Apparated to the Burrow where Harry and Ginny were.

"Harry! Ginny!" She yelled as she landed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as everyone ran into the kitchen, Blaise included.

"Hurry, help me. It's Draco. They're back. The seizures." Hermione was now crying as she spoke.

"Oh, no. Sorry, Mum. I'll be back soon." Ginny said turning to Molly.

"Go," was all Molly said as she took in the sight of a crying Hermione.

The four Disapparated and landed back in the living room. Harry, Ginny and Blaise gasped at the sight of Draco on the couch.

"Hurry! Get him to his room." Ginny finally said.

Blaise and Harry quickly picked him up and carried him to his room. They laid him on the bed and Hermione did a sweep over him with her wand.

She displayed the results on his wall. She dropped to her knees at the sight of his results. Tears began to fall heavily from her eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the curse. It's fought against the potion. It is taking him over."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! I had to! The next chapter is in the works, so hopefully you won't be on the cliff for too long! Hope yall like it so far! So glad to see I have new followers! **** Please review! Let me know how I'm doing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dsclaimer: Nope, still don't own them...dangit!**

**thanks to qnadia7 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

"What do you mean the curse has taken over?" Blaise asked nervously.

"I mean that the potion schedule he is on isn't working." Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Harry, Ginny and Blaise looked to each other then to Hermione. Their hearts ached for the witch on the floor. They knew of her feelings for Draco, and how much she hated failure.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe if we give him the potion daily for the rest of his duration it could work." Ginny said hopefully.

"Maybe. Blaise, gather more ingredients please. Ginny, Harry, will you two go and bring me the machine from downstairs and the extra tubing I have?"

The three nodded before taking their leave to do their duties. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed next to Draco. She caressed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I will cure you of this, if it's the last thing I do. I will not lose you."

Draco barely moaned beside her. The seizure caused him to drift into a pain induced coma. Hermione cleaned his face while she waited, more tears falling down her cheeks. Harry and Ginny arrived back, machine in tow.

"Where do you want it?" Harry asked.

"On the other side of the room please." The two nodded and pushed the machine by the wall.

Hermione set to her task of hooking tubes to Draco's wrist for the curse potions and another set to his upper arm to clean his blood. Ginny had brought the rest of the curse potions and pain potions up with her. Hermione emptied a bottle of pain potion with the remains of curse potions into a bag hooked to the tubes. The machine started and everything began running smoothly.

Blaise returned an hour later with the ingredients. He and Ginny prepared a bigger batch of the potion and set a charm on it to keep it fresh. Hermione continued to sit beside Draco as the others worked. It was silent until she decided to speak.

"Blaise, do you still know where his mother is?" She asked, not looking up.

"I do. Why?"

"We need to get her here. He may be in a coma, but she needs to see what she has done." There was a hint of anger laced in her voice.

"Okay. What's the plan?" Blaise questioned.

"We get her here. Harry will be here of course. I figure you can be the one to bring her in. I'll use the Glamour Charm on myself so she doesn't recognize me, but still be a Healer. You can explain what happened and try to get her confession out of her. Harry can use his Invisibility Cloak to hide and record all that is said. Once she confesses, it will be goodbye Narcissa." Hermione finally stood up and paced the room.

"Okay, give me a few days, but I think I know where she is. I will owl when I am able to convince her to come. Everybody just be ready." Blaise said, standing up to leave.

"Alright then. I'm off the rest of Christmas night and until New Years. I will be home so 'Mione just contact me with your D.A. coin." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, it's set then. He may not be awake to witness it, but it has to be done."

The others nodded in agreement. After a few hours, the three returned to the Burrow, leaving Hermione alone with Draco. She stayed by his bed constantly, only leaving to do her bathroom duties and to shower. She transfigured the small couch into a cot so she could sleep next to him in case some miracle happened and he woke. Hermione constantly fingered the pendant around her neck, praying for some kind of miracle.

* * *

Four days had passed since Draco had slipped into his coma, with no signs of waking anytime soon. Hermione would bathe him (only to his waist and down his legs). She fed him soup and juice carefully through a tube she had to insert through his mouth. Her results were showing the curse fighting the potions. The good news was, the potions were beginning to finally take effect.

That evening Hermione was startled by a tapping on the window. She looked up to see an owl awaiting her. She let it in and took the letter from its leg and gave it a treat. She opened it to find that it was a letter from Blaise.

_Hermione, _

_I found Narcissa. She has agreed to see Drake. I informed her __that __he is __deathly__ ill and the Healers say he may not make it due to not knowing what is causing it. We will be arriving by Floo tomorrow morning at 8. Have Harry ready._

_Blaise_

Hermione reached in her pocket for her coin and held it between her fingers. Minutes later Harry arrived.

"You called?" Harry asked as he came through the doors to Draco's room.

"Yes. I just received an owl from Blaise. They will be here in the morning at 8. Can you stay tonight? They might show up early."

"I can. How is he?" Harry walked up next to his friend.

"No difference as of now. The potions are finally kicking in."

"Let's just hope this will help. I know how you hate to lose someone close to you. You hate failure."

Hermione chuckled. "I know, but this is different."

They both turned at the sound of movement behind them. Hermione ran to the bedside. "Draco? Can you hear me?"

"H-H-Herminy?" Draco barely whispered.

"Yes, it's me. Don't speak; I have a tube in your mouth. Don't move, I'm going to get it out." Hermione had more tears misting her eyes as she began to slowly remove the tube, replacing it with small drops of water.

"Wh-what happened?" Draco croaked out, his eyes fluttering open.

"You had a seizure. Four days ago. It put you in a mild coma."

"Four days? What happened?"

"The curse took over. The potions weren't working at the pace we had them. I have you hooked to the machine so you get it twenty-four seven. I'm so sorry, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes and opened them again. He turned his head to look at Hermione. He barely moved his hand and touched hers. "It's okay. You tried."

"I still am. I'm not giving up on you yet." She gave a small smile. "I have some news. Blaise found your Mother. We have it all set up for her to come. I will be under a Glamour Charm and Harry will be under his Invisibility Cloak."

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow morning. Harry is staying in case they show up earlier than said time."

"Okay. Potter, what will happen to her?" Draco looked past Hermione to Harry.

"She will likely spend time a long time in Azkaban. We'll have to keep her away from your father if she goes to Azkaban. They'd probably come up with a plan to escape and all."

Draco nodded. "Alright, what are the plans for when she arrives?"

"Blaise has told her that you are deathly ill and will die soon. He told her that you cannot be healed for the fact that no one knows what disease you have. We are hoping that by him telling her that we can get a confession." Hermione explained.

Draco simply nodded before turning his head away.

"Well, I'm going to make me a spot to stay. Then maybe get some food." Harry said from behind Hermione.

"Okay. Call for Goria when you're ready to eat. You can use my room if you want to." Hermione said to him.

Harry nodded and left the room. Hermione was about to get up when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see Draco gently gripping her wrist.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will. I have been since you slipped into the coma. I'm just going to get my pajamas and I will be back." Hermione smiled down at him. He let her go and she disappeared across the hall and came back moments later with her clothes in hand. She went into the bathroom and quickly changed, pulling her hair up as she came out.

Draco was already asleep when she sat on her cot. She held his hand in hers and laid her head on his bed. She drifted off to sleep shortly after.

"Hermione, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes to Harry standing over her. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Just before seven. We need to start getting things in order."

She nodded. She washed her face in the bathroom to wake herself up. She waved her wand and her clothes changed into Healer's robes. She used a Glamour Charm and her features transformed from her dark hair, brown eyes and ivory skin to blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Who are you and what did you do to Hermione?" Draco chuckled from the bed, obviously feeling slightly better.

"Very funny. Now, I will be beside you, checking you over and busying myself while your Mother is here." Hermione walked to the bed and transfigured the cot back into a couch.

She called for a quick breakfast for the three of them. At five till eight, they got into place. Harry hid in the far corner under his cloak, making sure he wouldn't be bumped into and set his recorder.

* * *

"I warn you, Narcissa, he isn't the same as before." Blaise said a little louder than usual outside Draco's room door.

He opened the door to see a blond witch at the foot of Draco's bed. She looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Oh, Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy woke up for awhile earlier this morning. I wasn't sure how to reach you to inform you." Hermione played off, raising her eyebrows at Blaise to let him know that it was her.

Blaise nodded. "That's fine. How is he this morning?"

"He's not doing great, to be honest. He isn't eating I'm afraid. Whatever has him ill, it is slowly killing him." She whispered loud enough for Narcissa to hear.

Narcissa looked passed the two and at her son. Her face never faltered to indicate any feelings. She simply moved past them and stood beside the bed. "Hello, Draco."

"Mother…" Draco whispered.

"Narcissa, do you have any idea of what could be happening to him?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I do. I have seen it before. It is the Danormoa curse." She replied, looking down at her son.

Hermione acted as if she was checking his tubing and quickly excused herself, shutting the door behind her and listening in.

"Mother, do you know how I got this?" Draco barely spoke above a whisper.

"Do you want the truth?" Narcissa asked with a glance around the room. Draco nodded. "I know exactly who did this to you. It was me. And I'm glad I did it." Narcissa gave a sickly smirk.

"Mother? But, why? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You want to know why? Don't you know? You, my boy, are the reason your father sits in Azkaban, almost dead. You are the reason this family fell. Because of your weakness, the Dark Lord fell and we fell out as well. You drove your Father mad in his cell, driving him to his death. When he was convicted, I was distraught. I couldn't live here knowing I would be stuck with a disappointment like you. I have seen this particular curse used before and knew it would be perfect to use on you."

"No one would be able to figure it out and cure you. You will suffer until your very last breath. I have received your letters informing me that someone told you about the curse, but I knew that a cure wouldn't be found. Now do you see? Why I did it? I did it to rid this world of a cowardly boy whose weakness over took him."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. This was the lady that had raised him. Granted, she was never a particularly affectionate mother or anything like that, but he had still felt some sort of love towards her, even though the feeling was probably not mutual. They didn't exactly have the perfect mother-son relationship. "You, you are not my Mother. You are a foul version of what Lucius molded."

"That I am, dear boy. Now, I believe I will take my leave. I came to make sure you were actually sick. Now that the curse is almost done, I have nothing to worry about." Narcissa smiled sweetly.

"You're wrong about one thing." Draco spoke clearly. "A cure was found and is running through this machine right this moment. I hope you packed, because you will be seeing your husband soon."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Narcissa asked humorlessly.

"You are under arrest Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. For the attempted murder of your son by means of a silent curse." Harry then came from under his cloak, recorder in hand.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Narcissa asked angrily.

"This is you going to prison, Narcissa. We have your confession on what you've done and why you did it on tape. Good luck getting out of this one." Hermione said coming back in the room, the Glamour Charm now off.

"You? You filthy mudblood!" Narcissa growled. She reached for her wand, and before Hermione could react, the door had flung open to reveal Kingsley and another Auror in the doorway with their wands pointed at Narcissa.

"I'd stop right there if I were you, Mrs. Malfoy. Harry, Thomas, round her up and take her to a cell at the Ministry and put her under a strict watch," Kingsley said.

"Good job, you lot. Draco, I will inform you once she has gone through trial. Miss Granger, get him well again." Kingsley said turning to each one.

Draco and Hermione nodded and watched Harry and Thomas escort Narcissa away. Hermione sat beside Draco and looked at him.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Better now that I know why she did it. But the thing is, she never really used to believe in Voldemort and blood supremacy. Lucius must have gotten to her." Draco took her hand in his. "Thank you."

Hermione gave him a sweet smile. "You're welcome."

"How do my stats look?"

"Well, I believe we have progress. The potion has been running nonstop through your body. I am making a hopeful estimation here, but with this rate, I believe that we can do a reversal sometime after New Year's."

Draco smiled widely. "That sounds great." He took her hand, raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

* * *

New Year's Eve brought the conviction of Narcissa. The Wizengamot ruled on a life stay in Azkaban. Draco was relieved he didn't have to appear. Blaise, Ginny and Harry joined him and Hermione for the New Year's celebration. They held it in his room, seeing as how he was still somewhat weak from the coma and was still on nonstop treatments.

Draco wasn't in the celebrating mood, after all, he found out his mother cursed him, knowingly, and left him to die. She was convicted and now sitting in a cell at Azkaban. He was still upset of that fact, the fact that his own mother done what she did. He found out from Kingsley that Narcissa admitted to offering Draco up to Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, and that if he did not succeed, she would kill Draco herself somehow.

That upset Draco even more. His mother was plotting his death from the beginning. He couldn't help but shed tears for the woman. She had shown him some sort of compassion in his younger years when his father did not. Draco looked around the room at the happy faces of the other four around him. He couldn't bring himself to get that happy. He was miserable.

"Come on, Draco. Cheer up. It's New Year's Eve. Let us celebrate the fact that you will be cured come next year." Hermione said with a gentle smile as she sat beside him on the bed.

"I still can't bring myself to comprehend what Mother done." Draco said in a whispered voice.

"Neither can I. I think it was all Lucius putting things into her head. Somewhere deep down she loved you. I'm sorry things turned out like they did. But I tell you one thing?" Hermione leaned over to him.

"What's that?" Draco questioned.

"You have three people here who care about you, yes, even Harry. Who want to see you better. So, come on Mr. Party Pooper and join the party! I promise you will like it." Hermione giggled.

Draco couldn't help but smile at Hermione. Her happiness radiated off of her and somehow made it's way into him. "Okay, I'll try."

"Well, I say a toast to new friendships! Who knew that we all would be sitting together, sharing a drink, with no bickering or curse throwing!" Blaise raised his glass.

"I second that!" Harry yelled.

"Okay, it's almost time! Champagne for everyone!" Ginny passed around the glasses.

The five of them counted down to midnight. At the strike of the clock, Harry lit the fireworks Hermione had purchased. A spectacular display could be seen above them on Draco's ceiling. Blaise and Ginny shared a kiss and Harry danced around like a fool. Draco and Hermione sat on the bed watching the fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Happy New Year, Draco." Hermione met his eyes.

They didn't realize how close they were to each other until their lips brushed against the other's lightly.

"Why not?" Draco smirked.

"Why not indeed." Hermione leaned in, her lips touching his first.

Draco closed the rest of the gap, fireworks of their own shooting off for the few moments they kissed. They parted from each other and looked around them. It seemed no one had noticed their close proximity. Hermione looked away, hiding the blush that flooded her cheeks and the smile that graced her lips. Draco simply smiled and looked upwards, taking Hermione's hand in his.

Blaise and Ginny smiled as they caught a glimpse of their friends in a lip lock. "A happy new year for everyone, it seems," Ginny said. Blaise just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So, here is the newest chap! Sorry for the earlier confusion. I had a bit of revising to do with this one. And sorry to keep you hanging for so long! Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know how I am doing! Okay, I will stop now and work on the next Chapter. He He...we may get into some deep Dramione...just saying. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: really? **

**thanks to qnadia7 for editing and the constant help!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Start of Something New**

Draco sat in his room the day after New Year's, thinking back to the hour of midnight, to the moment when his lips had touched Hermione's. He didn't know what the feeling deep inside him was, but he knew he wanted to find out. He was still weak from getting out of the coma, so he opted for writing Hermione a letter. He summoned his quill and parchment and began to write. He scraped a few drafts before finally having the perfect one.

When he was done writing, he held it in his hands and stared at it. He argued with himself on if he should send it or not before he was brought out of his thoughts at the knock on his door. He quickly hid the letter before answering.

"Come in."

"Hey. How are you?" Hermione peeked her head around the door before walking in.

Draco smiled. "I'm feeling just fine."

"Good. I wanted to do a check on you to see how we are progressing." Hermione smiled as she walked in the room.

Draco smiled at the sight of her. He never noticed her fully before. The way her eyes shined when she smiled, how her hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. She was beautiful in her own way. Draco sat up straighter as Hermione neared him.

"Okay, a quick wave and we will see what is happening." Hermione waved her wand over Draco's body. She pointed to an empty space on the wall to observe her findings. "Wonderful."

"What is it?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"It looks like the potion is finally taking effect. The mass that once showed up is now shrinking down. It has left your right side and is almost complete in the left. It looks like you have full use of your legs again. We will see once we stand you up. I think by the end of the week, I can reverse the curse."

Draco smiled widely. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, looks like Ginny was right. It was her idea to give you the potions through a tube, you know. I do believe she will do perfectly in the potions division if she wasn't playing Quidditch," Hermione giggled.

"Where is she, by the way? Blaise and Harry as well?"

"Passed out in Blaise's room. They celebrated until the early hours. Let's just say they will need a lot of Hangover Potions when they wake."

"Sounds like Blaise." Draco chuckled. He wanted to ask her about their kiss, but opted to wait until a later date.

"So, how about I unhook you for awhile and we try and get you standing?" Hermione asked, sounding cheerful.

"Good idea. I need to get out of this bed. I need fresh air."

Hermione began the task of unhooking the tubes from Draco. She taped gauze over his wounds as she pulled the needles out. Once done, she walked back around the bed and put her arm around his waist.

"I will help you as long as you need it. You can put your weight on me if you need to."

Draco gave a quick nod and slowly started to stand. It took a few minutes for him to catch his legs, seeing as how he hadn't used them in a few weeks. He used Hermione as leverage while his legs caught up. He finally took his first step and then another. Before he knew it, he had let go of Hermione and began walking freely on his own.

"Wow. This feels great!" He exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "Good. Now, try and shower then meet me downstairs in an hour. I have just the thing to get you feeling better."

Hermione left the room to leave Draco to his business. He took it slowly, making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the water warm. He stripped down and stepped in. The water running down his back was a wonderful sensation to him after not being able to have a proper shower in a while. He stayed under the water for a few minutes before scrubbing himself clean. He rinsed before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked back to his room and dressed. He chose his khaki slacks and grey sweater for the day. He ran his fingers through his now growing hair and decided to let it fall around his face. He looked at his nightstand where the letter to Hermione was. He decided see how things progressed between the two of them first before giving it to her.

He walked out of his room and bumped into Harry and Blaise on his way out. "Watch it, you two," he joked.

"Whoa, when did you start walking again, mate?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I only started this morning, actually. Hermione said the potion has helped and the curse has moved away. You two look like hell."

"Feel like it too. Where do you keep the Hangover Potions?" Blaise asked groggily.

"Same place as always, in the kitchen. Come on."

Draco, Harry and Blaise made their way to the kitchen to find Goria, Tontey, Hermione and Ginny busying themselves.

"Good morning. About time you two woke up. Here." Ginny shoved a vial in each of their hands.

The two gladly took the vials and quickly shot them back, instantly feeling better.

"Now, go shower and meet us out back. Harry you can use 'Mione's room. Go." Ginny waved her hands at them.

The two did as they were told and walked back upstairs. Draco took a seat at the bar and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Glad to see you back on your feet, ferret," Ginny joked.

"Thanks, Weaslette. I'm glad for myself too."

"I see old names die hard," Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's go set up."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"A day outside, of course. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served outside today. Didn't you say you needed fresh air?" Hermione turned to him.

"I did." Draco smiled. Hermione truly was incredible. He helped carry food outside to the gardens. Hermione transfigured the small table into one large enough for the four of them and the food.

Half an hour later Blaise and Harry made their way back down and joined them. They all savored the wonderful breakfast while talking.

"So, Hermione, when can you do the reversal on Drake?" Blaise asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, from what his results showed this morning, he will be ready at the end of the week. Just a couple more potions and he will be set." Hermione smiled confidently.

"And it's thanks to Weaslette." Draco grinned.

"Me? How is it thanks to me?" Ginny was confused.

"Hermione said it was you who suggested running the potion through me. That's why it is thanks to you."

"Oh, well, okay." Ginny laughed.

Hermione sat and looked around the garden that had been charmed to stay warm, watching the snow fall around them. She put the charm on herself and snuck out. She made herself a snowball and snuck around behind the others.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Blaise asked.

At that moment a snowball came hurling towards his head, hitting him hard. He turned to see Hermione laughing hysterically. Blaise jumped up and hurled one back. Hermione was caught dead on in the face.

"Zabini! I will get you!" Hermione made more snowballs and threw them, one catching Ginny's head and another one in Draco's face.

Before they knew it, all five were in an intense snowball fight amongst themselves. Snow began to melt into their clothes from the warming charms and body heat. Hermione targeted Draco while his back was turned. She hit him in the middle of the back and was met with one to her chest. Draco began to chase Hermione around the gardens.

He finally caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and struggled to get free from his grasp. She managed to face him, only to be met with Draco's face close to hers. They stared at each other, slowly getting closer.

"Well, I think it's time to dry off before we catch colds." Hermione quickly said, pushing away from him as quick as she could.

Draco backed away. "Yeah, guess we should," he said with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

Ginny and Hermione made their way to Hermione's room while the boys went to Draco's. Ginny closed the door and cast a Silencing Charm.

"Okay, spill it. What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hermione, the two of you have been avoiding what happened on New Year's. It's driving us crazy with the tension in the air." Ginny sat at the vanity.

"What do you mean what happened at New Year's?" Hermione was nervous. She didn't want Ginny to know that she kissed Draco.

"Blaise and I saw the two of you share a kiss. Don't deny it. I know you harbor feelings for him. It shows all over your face and actions."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. We kissed. And yes, I do like him. I just don't know Gin." Hermione sat in her bed after she dried herself.

"I knew it! So, tell me, why don't you tell him?"

"Seriously? Me tell Draco I like him? Please, Gin. The guy didn't even know I existed unless he was torturing me. He is my patient. My job is to heal him, not fall for him."

"So you are falling in love?" Ginny smiled.

"Who said anything about falling in love?" Hermione spat out, surprised at Ginny's accusations.

"No one did. I can see it in your face. Come on Hermione. I can see it when you look at him. Trust me, you are falling in love. I wouldn't doubt if he is, too."

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right. A pure blood falling in love with a Muggle- born is something of fairytales, Ginny."

"Not really. Trust me, 'Mione. He feels something for you, too. Just wait. You'll see."

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Harry had dried off and were sitting by the fire drinking a glass of firewhiskey. Draco was staring into the fire, thinking of the closeness he and Hermione had shared just moments ago. He was so deep in thought that he was startled when Harry spoke.

"Just tell her already."

"Tell who what, Potter?"

"Hermione. Tell her you love her already."

"Why would I tell her that?" Draco questioned, nervously.

"We all know you do. Everyone does except you and Hermione." Harry laughed. "I can tell you know. That she loves you."

Draco gave Harry a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"By the way she talks about you, the way she acts when she is near you. I could tell she had some feelings the day she asked me for help. Now I see them ten times as strong. The look in her eyes when she looks at you says it all. And it's bad when her best guy friend figures it out before her."

Blaise and Draco laughed. "Seriously, mate. You need to tell her how you feel." Blaise said.

"Right. Me, tell Hermione I have feelings for her? She never gave me one look back then. How can she love someone like me who tormented her most of her life? Pure bloods and Muggle-borns just don't fall in love."

"Who cares? Really? Does it matter that you have different bloods? Only society says that. She matches you equally in magic. She is your opposite, mate." Blaise said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I will accept that Hermione is with you, so long as you don't hurt her." Harry said seriously.

"Potter, I couldn't hurt her now if I tried." Draco said honestly.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Blaise stayed for lunch, each of them watching their friends closely. Hermione and Draco were oblivious to each other's glances. After lunch, the three said goodbye for the day, saying they had business to take care of and they would be back later in the week.

Hermione sat by the fire in her room, a book in hand. She stared intently at the pages, but not reading the words. Her mind kept drifting to Draco and what Ginny had said. Maybe she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. She sighed and put her book down, looking at her watch. It was getting close to dinner so she decided to walk down.

When she walked out of her room, she was met by Draco coming from his.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Dinner?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, after you." Draco bowed slightly and waved his hand in front of him. Hermione gave a soft giggle and began walking.

Draco walked beside her, stealing glances. He finally gathered the courage to reach for her hand. He gently slipped his into hers; releasing the breath he was holding when she didn't pull away. Hermione smiled as he took her hand. She couldn't help the feeling that was swelling inside of her. The two walked back to the warm gardens and sat opposite each other.

They ate in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Hermione spoke.

"I wanted to let you know I will be leaving after I reverse the curse. I will stay a few days after to make sure nothing goes wrong. Once I know you are completely cured, I am going back home."

Draco looked up at her, the slightest saddened expression made its way across his face. "Of-of course. I understand. You have a life and job to get back to."

Hermione sensed the sadness in his voice. "I will be back. Doing my check ups. It won't be the last time we see each other." She reached for his hand.

Draco looked at her hand on his. "Yeah. I suppose not. Hermione, I want to tell you that, um, well you see, I kind of…"

"You kind of what?" Hermione asked.

"I kind of like you. Maybe it's because you have been here healing me or maybe it's because of how I used to feel in school, but I like you." Draco said in one big breath.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy had just told her he liked her! "Oh, um, well, I guess that I kind of like you as well."

Draco couldn't believe it. She felt the same for him. He gave her a smile as he stood. He summoned her music and played a romantic piano song. Hermione took his hand. Draco placed an arm around her waist as she placed hers around his neck. As he led her around the small area, he couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed. "You have beautiful eyes, too."

"Thanks." Draco smirked.

Hermione couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at Draco's touch. She wanted so much to kiss him again, but was afraid. As if he read her mind, Draco spoke.

"So, about New Year's at midnight. I've been thinking of that kiss we shared. Did you enjoy it?" Draco smirked.

Hermione smirked back. "Maybe I did. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. Although, it runs a bit hazy in my mind. Think we could refresh it?" Draco said quietly.

Hermione's heart leaped. "I think we can."

Draco bent his head down and closed the gap between them. As before, they felt fireworks go off in their heads. Draco deepened the kiss, thankful Hermione didn't object. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging access. Hermione gave a slight moan at the feel of his tongue. She opened her mouth for him.

Her knees went weak at the feel of him kissing her. She joined him in a battle of dominance, until finally she gave in. The kisses got heated until Draco moved from her lips down to her jaw and slowly to her neck. Hermione gasped at the feel of his lips on her pulse point.

"Draco," she breathed out slowly.

"Yes?" Draco whispered.

"I can't."

Draco looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't. Not now. I'm sorry." She turned away from him.

Draco sighed. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I got caught up." Draco turned her to face him. "Finish this dance with me?"

"Okay." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head. The song finished and the two decided to call it a night. They walked hand in hand back to their rooms. Draco stopped in front of Hermione's door.

"Goodnight then." He said.

"Goodnight."

Draco leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before parting from her. Hermione watched him walk into his room and disappear behind the door. She smiled as she walked into her own room.

That night they both slept with smiles on their faces.

Draco woke the next morning feeling great. He sat up in his bed, smiling at the memory from the night before. He walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and slipped his shirt on. He walked across the hall and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully as Hermione opened the door.

"Good morning. Come on in." Hermione moved aside so he could enter. "What brings you over?"

"Just thought I'd see if you wanted to go hold ourselves hostage today somewhere and talk."

"Alright. Where?" Hermione asked, walking into her bathroom.

"Library."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll be out in a moment." Hermione yelled from the bathroom. She came back moments later in her lounge pants and long sleeve. "I'm staying comfortable today."

"Same here. Let's have a quick breakfast before we talk." Draco took her hand and led her to the dining room.

The two ate and talked idly before Draco showed her the way to the Library. Hermione marveled at the size. She only wished for one this big at home. Draco gazed fondly at the look of excitement and wonder on Hermione's face. He showed her to the couch by the fireplace and sat down with Hermione opposite him.

"So, you wanted to talk?" She asked.

"Yes. I know we don't know each other well, so I thought why not now, especially after last night." Draco winked.

"Of course. How about we do '20 questions'?"

"Okay, easy enough. I'll go first. Favorite color?"

"Lilac. Yours?"

"Blue. Favorite book?"

"Magic, Hogwarts: A History. Muggle, Pride and Prejudice. Yours?"

"I'd say mine is Dragons: A guide to Winged Beasts. Now, who was your first kiss?" Draco smirked.

"I never really had one. I could say Victor Krum back in Fourth Year; he did kiss me briefly at the lake. So I guess the mash of lips that I had with Ronald would be my first. What about you?"

"It was Pansy. Only due to a dare, mind you. Now, what is your secret ambition?"

"Hmm…well, my secret ambition is to one day have my own paint studio. I have always wanted one. Full of any and every kind of paint there is. What about you, any secret ambitions?" Hermione pulled her feet under her.

"I do. It is to one day fill this place with happiness and laughter. I was an only child and never had anyone to play with. I want to have children running around everywhere." Draco blushed at his admittance.

"Well, my my. Draco Malfoy. I'd say you're going soft."Hermione laughed.

The morning and afternoon went on with questions. They talked about everything from their favorite foods to their biggest dreams. Draco found out her favorite subject was Potions above Charms, just like him. They came to realize that they were more alike than different, surprising each other with their answers.

"So, I have one last question, Granger. Did you ever crush on me in school?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed. "I did. I think it started in Third Year when you hit your growth spurt. I thought you were the most devilishly handsome boy in school." She could feel her cheeks growing pinker at her confession. "Now, you tell me, Malfoy, did you ever crush on me in school?"

"Yes, I did, on more than one occasion. The first one being in Third Year, when you punched me, and the other in Fourth Year, at the Yule Ball. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Hermione smiled at Draco. He returned her smile and pulled her to him. This was the start of something new for him, and he wasn't going to stop it. He wanted to see where this led him, and he desperately hoped it led him into Hermione's heart.

* * *

**A/N: Here is everyone a smack of Dramione! Hoping next chapter I can do the BIG scene! I think it will all play out nicely. And i know what some of you are thinking.."where is ronald?" well my lovelies, just you wait! and i have t o give credit where it is due to my awesome go to pla...qnadia7! who has very much helped with writers block and wonderful ideas to make this story better! now, please review and let me know how we do! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing. Just like playing around with them! **

**Thanks to my go to pal qnadia7 for the editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Removal**

Draco laid on his bed the night before they planned to do the removal of the curse. He couldn't help but think about what would happen between him and Hermione once he was cured. He sat up, pulled his knees to him and laid his head on them. After a while, he got up and headed to the library. He walked in to see embers still glowing in the fireplace. As he walked further in, he noticed Hermione lying on the couch, asleep, with a book on her chest.

He smiled at the gold letters looking up at him. Dragons: A Guide to Winged Beast. He picked the book up, careful to keep her page, and lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. Once there, he laid her on the bed, gently covering her with her blanket. He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. He left the room to go back to the library. He knew what he wanted to give Hermione, something he knew she would love.

He found what he was looking for and returned to his room. When he got there, he found Blaise's owl perched on his desk chair. Draco took the note and gave the bird a treat. He opened the note and began to read.

_Drake, _

_Letting you know I will be there tomorrow. Hermione has informed me of the details. I know you are nervous, __but you __don't __need to be__. So quit your pacing and go to bed. And if you weren't pacing, you were in the library._

_Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. _

_Blaise_

Draco smiled at his friends note. Blaise knew him too well. He took his friends advice and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning in her bed. She didn't know how she got there. The last thing she remembered was reading a book in the library. She sat up to find the book that she was reading on the nightstand, a note on top of it. She picked it up and read:

_Thought you would be more comfortable in your own bed. Don't worry, I kept your place. See you at breakfast._

_D_

Hermione smiled. She placed the note back on her nightstand and went to shower. She quickly washed and dressed then headed to the dining room. She found Draco already there, Healer Vilance apposite him.

"Healer Vilance, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you until this evening." Hermione said as she sat at the table.

"Hello, Hermione. Please, call me Alor, outside of work, of course. I came early to ask to look over your personal notes and such that you have kept during this process and to take a peek at the book you found the cure in." Alor replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll show you where they are after breakfast." She then turned to Draco. "How are you this morning?"

Draco shrugged. "Nervous. Other than that I'm fine."

"It's quite alright to be nervous. All honesty, I am myself, seeing as how this is my first time to do this particular removal." Hermione blushed.

Alor questioned Draco about his experience thus far. "How has everything been affecting you?"

"Well, I've had chills, nausea, vomiting, sweats, seizures, temporary loss use of my legs, and hair falling out. That was all no fun. Thankfully that part is over." Draco chuckled.

"I imagine so. Now, if Hermione is done, I would like to look over her notes now."

"Of course, sir. Right this way." Hermione lead Alor across the grand hall and into the living room. She led him to the mahogany desk and pulled out her files. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I will spend most of the time looking over all of this. If I need anything, I will give you a call." Alor put on his glasses and opened the folders.

Hermione walked to her room to find Draco at the doors. She smiled at him and let him in behind her. She was taken by surprise when he threw his arms around her. She quickly relaxed herself and put her arms around his waist.

Draco held Hermione tight. He loved the feeling of Hermione close to him. He kissed the top of her head before reluctantly letting her go.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To help ease my nerves. You being close makes me feel better." Draco admitted.

Hermione blushed. She reached up and kissed his lips. "That helps settle my nerves."

Draco smiled. "Well, I'm glad it does."

Hermione and Draco sat together awhile before separating ways. Draco went to the kitchens and Hermione went to check on Healer Vilance.

"Ah, Hermione! I tell you, this is brilliant! With your permission, I would like to take these with me and file them so we can have them as a reference should this occur again."

"Yes, of course. I don't see a problem with that. Sir, would you mind if I steal that book away for awhile? I'd like to read up to make sure I'm prepared."

"Here you go. I'll be back in a bit. Just going to go back to the office and store these away. See you this evening." Alor Apparated away.

Hermione curled herself on the couch and began to read. An hour and a half into re-reading, Hermione quickly jumped up and ran to her room. She ran to her desk and wrote to Blaise.

_Blaise, _

_Come as soon as you can. I found something that I can't believe we overlooked._

_Hermione_

Hermione sent the letter off with her owl and paced her room, mind whirring furiously. Ten minutes later, Blaise came through her doors.

"What is it? What have you found?" Blaise asked, curiously.

Hermione handed him the book, which he began to read aloud.

_In order to complete the Danorma Curse, someone with a strong magical bond __with the victim __must seal the spell with a kiss of true, strong love. If the spell is not complete, the victim will die. If anything should occur during the process, no potions or other spell of any kind can be used, for they will also kill._

Blaise looked up to see Hermione staring out her window, arms folded lazily in front of her. "You okay?" he asked as he walked to her.

She nodded. "I hope I can do this, Blaise."

"You can. I know it. I see how you feel. Harry and Ginny do as well. We all see it in your eyes that you love him."

Hermione looked at Blaise with a surprised look. She couldn't deny it inside that she did. If her friends could see it so plainly, it must be true. She simply nodded to him. "Well, I guess I will prepare myself before I get everything ready. Excuse me."

Blaise nodded and left Hermione's room to find Draco. Hermione turned on her music and began to clear her head. She had to be completely focused in order to perform the removal spell correctly. She sat on her bed, eyes closed, just listening to the words of the songs coming out of her radio. She gave herself a prep talk in her head before taking deep breaths and leaving her room.

She walked downstairs to get some food before starting her most difficult task. In the kitchen, she found Draco and Blaise at the bar, talking amongst themselves, not noticing her come in until Goria addressed her.

"Hello, Miss. Can Goria get you anything?"

"Yes, please. Some food and a drink. I need my strength for later." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, miss. Have a seat next to Master Draco. Goria will return shortly."

Hermione sat next to Draco, who gave her a smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Just clearing my head. How about you?"

"Good. Blaise and I have been talking. As soon as I'm healed, I'm going to a Harpies game in Scotland. Somewhere I've always wanted to go."

"That sounds nice. I'd love to go there." Hermione sighed.

Blaise gave Draco a look that caused Draco to shoot him a look back, telling Blaise to keep his mouth shut.

Hermione got her food and began to eat, listening to the conversation between the two friends. She couldn't help but laugh at their school boy banter. She finally tore herself away to go prepare the living room.

She cast the machines away and transfigured the couch into a bed. She placed mild sedative and pain potions on the table beside the make shift bed. She looked up when she heard someone Apparate into the room.

"Hello, Alor. Now, who would this be?" Hermione asked Alor when she saw that he had brought a young man, whom she had never met before, along with him.

"I'm sorry; I must have forgotten to mention him to you. James is here to take a few notes on what we are about to do. I hope you don't mind," Alor explained as James shook hands with Hermione.

"Of course not, sir. This is an important step in curse treatment and records are important," Hermione said graciously.

"Very well then. Are we ready?" Alor questioned as James set up his equipment.

"Yes, sir. Just waiting on the patient and we can begin."

"I'm here." Draco said, walking through the doors.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Who is this you have with you?" Alor greeted.

"Blaise Zabini, my close friend." Draco replied.

Alor nodded. "Alright. James here will be recording the session with a voice recorder as well as taking notes. Are we ready to begin?" Everyone nodded. "Good. James, if you will."

James clicked on the recorder and began to take notes.

"Head Healer Alor Vilance, St. Mungo's Hospital, here with Healer Hermione Granger on this 12th day of January at Malfoy Manor. Those present are myself, Healer Granger, James Talon, my assistant, the patient, Draco Malfoy, and his close friend, Blaise Zabini. Healer Granger, when you are ready."

Hermione nodded. "Healer Hermione J. Granger, Head Healer of the Dark Magical Disease Division of St. Mungo's Hospital, with my patient of over seven months, Draco Malfoy. The patient has suffered from The Danorma curse, also known as Danorma Metuculo Dermosis. I will be performing the reversal process with the counter spell and a mild sedative to relax the patient. Draco, would you take this and lie on the bed for me please?"

Hermione handed him a small vial. He took it and shot it back. He laid on the bed and immediately felt his body going numb and relaxed. He watched Hermione as she readied herself.

"I will now begin the removal." Hermione placed her wand over Draco's head. "_Danorma Reversalous Infinite_!"

Draco's body began to glow a bright red. He lifted a few inches off the bed. Suddenly, his body fell back to the bed and began violently convulsing in a seizure. Hermione jumped back in surprise. She could hear Blaise behind her gasp.

"What's happening?" Alor asked alarmed.

"His body is reacting to the spell. He is having a seizure." Hermione quickly said.

"Quick! A seizure potion!" Alor went to move but was quickly stopped by Hermione.

"No! Any potions or spells can cause him to die! The spell must be sealed immediately!" Hermione turned back to Draco. She knew what she had to do and her body was not giving her time to think.

She leaned down close to him and whispered in his ear. "I love you." She placed her lips on his and kissed him with all the love her body could muster. She felt a warming sensation fill her body and a gust of wind surrounded them. She pulled away at the sign of everything stopping.

She looked around her at the three faces that had looks of shock and surprise written on them. She quickly cleared her throat. Her cheeks heated up when she realized that she had just kissed Draco Malfoy in front of her supervisor, his assistant, and Blaise Zabini.

"I will now do a quick scan to see if I have been successful." She waved her wand over Draco then pointed at the wall. She let out the breath she had been holding. "It is done. Draco Malfoy is cured from his disease. A very successful removal, if I do say so myself."

"Well done, Hermione. I will be seeing you. I have to go help James analyze all of this. Make proper reports. Congratulations." Alor gave her a wink before disappearing.

Hermione turned to Blaise. "Can you write Harry and Ginny and let them know please?"

"Sure." Blaise nodded and left.

Hermione sat on the bed beside Draco and caressed his face. Without realizing it, tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She had successfully cured him. She was also crying for the reason of saying the three words she never thought she would say to someone, let alone her old enemy. She had never even said them to Ron. She laid her head on Draco's pillow and began to softly sing.

* * *

Draco felt nothing but his body numbing. He could still hear Hermione's voice. She was explaining what she was doing for the records. He heard her say the reversal spell and felt his body warming slightly. As he felt himself lift, he also felt something not right. He began to shake and tremble all over. Before he knew it, he was having convulsions. He couldn't scream out in pain. He suddenly felt himself leave his body.

_I must be dead. I wouldn't be seeing this if I was alive. _Draco looked down to see Hermione yelling at her superior. He could faintly hear her words. Everything went quiet when Hermione leaned down to his body. He heard the three words that he thought he would never hear from anyone.

_I love you._

He watched as Hermione placed her lips on his. He watched as the blinding whitish yellow light surrounded them and a gust of wind shot through the air. It lasted only seconds, but seemed like minutes. He began to feel himself float back to his body. He felt the feel of a soft surface under him. He then fell into a deep slumber.

Draco woke in a bright white place, faint lights surrounding him. He was confused as to where he was. "Where am I?' he whispered.

"You are in a dream state."

Draco turned to where the voice came from. His eyes widened in shock at the person in front of him. "Severus?"

"Yes. It is I." Severus replied.

"What am I doing here?"

"You are in a deep slumber. The removal spell caused your body to relax tremendously. You are merely in your own mind. I am someone your mind picked to guide you."

"Guide me where?" Draco asked confused. His old Potions master looked younger, yet wiser. And he was speaking gently and softly, something he had never done in his existence.

"Back to your true love, Draco." Draco looked at him confusingly. "Yes, Miss Granger is your true love. Only someone who had a strong bond of love for you could have sealed the spell. I am here to guide you back to her."

"How?"

"All you must do is admit that you love her in return."

Draco thought for a moment. He couldn't deny it. "I love her. Have all this time."

"Very good. Don't let her go, boy. I let my love go a long time ago to someone else. I regret that every day. Don't let this slip away."

Draco could see the hurt etched into his Godfather's face. He looked at him. "I won't. How do I get back to her?"

"Follow this singing." Severus began to slowly fade away.

Draco turned to the direction he heard the faint song coming from. He began to hear the words as he walked.

_I'll be your strength…I'll give you hope….keeping your faith when it's gone…._

Draco began to feel a pull in his chest before he was shot away, all the while still hearing the singing.

_I promise you never will you hurt anymore….._

Draco could feel someone beside him. Soft hair on his face.

_This is a battle we've won….and with this I vow…forever has now begun…._

Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione next to him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Draco, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Beautiful."

"What's beautiful?"

"Your voice. And you." Draco gave a smile.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Draco leaned over and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Hermione whispered back.

They kissed each other with a kiss full of need and longing. The two were so caught up in each other that they never noticed the three figures in the doorway.

Blaise shut the door and turned to Harry and Ginny, smiling. "I guess you really find out how much you love someone when you're dying."

"I agree." Harry replied.

"It's about time. Let's go fix some food." Ginny said as the three headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaccckkkk! Finally! sorry to keep you al waiting! i had prior engagements the last 2 weeks...as ido every other 2 weeks, my hubster is home. :) anywho...so...what do you think? are you siting in edge yet? haha! i am in the process of writing the next chapter, which will bring some nex characters to light...and maybe a old one...duh duh duh...please review and let me know what you think! huggs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Harry's New Gal**

Ginny, Blaise and Harry all stood around the bar in the kitchen talking while making food for themselves and their two friends. Harry was off in his own world when he was slightly shoved, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, Harry. What's up with you?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking. Do you think 'Mione and Malfoy are okay?"

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I think they are just fine."

"I'm sure they are getting acquainted with their new found love for each other, if you know what I mean." Ginny gave a wink.

"I hate to ruin your perverted thoughts there, Weaslette, but no, we are not getting that acquainted." Draco smirked as he and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Well, damn. Can't a girl have any fun in her thoughts?" Ginny playfully pouted.

"Only when they are consisting of your boyfriend." Hermione chimed in.

"Fair enough. So, how do you feel?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I feel great, thanks. What's for dinner?"

"Pasta, my specialty, and meat sauce." Blaise said proudly.

"Great. I'm starving." Hermione said.

The five of them fixed their plates and sat around the dining table and talked. Hermione gave a playback of what happened to Harry and Ginny. The two sat in awe. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces as she told the story.

"Well, I think it's time to retire. Mind if we stay the night?" Blaise asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Only if you share a Firewhiskey with me," Draco replied.

"I'm down," Harry chimed in.

"Alright. To the drawing room it is then." They guys helped the girls clean up before they all went upstairs.

Hermione poured them each a glass, Ginny passing them out, before settling by the fire.

"So, do you guys think I could bring someone along for dinner tomorrow night?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Hermione inquired.

"Someone I met while at work. I've been seeing her for awhile now, and I thought I'd bring her by to meet my best friends."

"Ah, Potter. Finally got yourself a girl." Draco smirked. "I don't see why not. Let's make it a celebration. Seven, tomorrow night."

"Alright then." Harry smiled.

"So, who is she?" Hermione asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Her name is Jasmine Galder. She's a second year Auror. I've been helping train her with the newest recruits. We happened to be working late and I asked her if she wanted to get a drink. We sat and talked for awhile, getting to know each other. She's a really nice and sweet person." Harry beamed as he talked.

"I'm glad you found someone you like. I'm happy for you." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Thanks, Gin."

They finished their drinks before parting ways. Harry left for his place while Ginny and Blaise took their normal room. Hermione went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She slipped into her long sleeved Hogwarts tee paired with night shorts and pulled her hair back. She walked out of her bathroom and was met by Draco sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to come say goodnight." Draco said as he stood. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know we've had a long past of not so good memories, but I was wondering if you wanted to put them behind us and you consider being my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled. "I thought I already was when I told you that I love you," said Hermione.

Draco smiled wide and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Draco walked to the door and turned to look at Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next day everyone woke in good spirits. Ginny and Hermione sat in her room, looking at Hermione's new paintings. Blaise and Draco went to Diagon Alley to gather things they would need for that nights celebration.

As they were leaving the organic store, they ran into Ron. Draco couldn't help but notice how untidy he looked.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Ron said angrily.

"Sorry, Weasley. Maybe you should watch yourself as well," Draco replied back.

"Whatever. Is Hermione still at your house?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to speak with her about certain matters that don't concern you."

"Well, when she's ready to speak with you, I will tell my girlfriend to find you."

"Girlfriend?" Ron began to turn red. He looked at Draco with a stare that could kill. "Over my dead body."

Ron stormed off, purposefully slamming into Draco's shoulder as he walked by. Draco turned and watched him disappear down the street.

"What a loon he's become." Blaise said.

Draco turned back to Blaise. "Don't worry about it. Let's get back."

Blaise and Draco Apprarated to the garden and found the girls sitting by the large fountain, painting easels in front of both of them.

"Hey you two. Giving lessons, 'Mione?" Blaise asked as he bent down and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"I am. She's doing great for her first time. She's a natural. What did you get in town?" Hermione set her brush down and stood.

"Just some things to cook for tonight." Draco replied as he gave Hermione a kiss.

"Speaking of, we better get to cooking. We have five hours until Harry comes and brings Jasmine. Besides, Ginny and I still need to get ready." Hermione giggled.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. "What is it with girls needing so long to get ready just for eating?" Blaise asked.

"I guess it's a thing they do to feel good. I don't know. Never really understood the female race." Draco laughed.

Blaise and Draco headed for the kitchen while Hermione and Ginny gathered their paintings and supplies and stored them away in Hermione's room. They washed up and joined the guys in the kitchen. A wonderful aroma was already drifting from inside.

"Something smells wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you. It is a Tilapia sautéed in white wine vinaigrette with steamed vegetables over a bed of garlic angel hair pasta. That smell is the wine warming." Draco explained as he gently shook the pan around over the flame of the stove.

"Wow. Really going out, aren't you?" Hermione smiled.

"Only the best shall do. Do you girls want to make the dessert? Blaise and I have never been good at it."

"Sure, what do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Chocolate Mousse." Blaise said from his spot at the bar, chopping veggies.

"Yummy. Sure! Let's get to work" Ginny said as she hopped off the bar stool.

For the next two hours the four worked on making a wonderful dinner and dessert. Hermione and Ginny left the rest of the cooking to the boys and headed upstairs. They parted ways and went to get showers.

Hermione showered and washed her hair with her favorite lilac scented wash. She washed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her. She wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at her reflection. She decided to wand dry her hair and pin it up, leaving a few strands to frame her face.

With her hair done, she moved on to her wardrobe. She rummaged around until she found her baby blue and pink striped cashmere sweater dress. She slipped it on, adding a pair of white leggings on under and slipping into her silver ballet flats. Sitting at her vanity table, she applied a light amount of makeup.

She sat and looked at herself, smiling. She didn't usually get dressed up like this, but it was a special occasion after all. She stood and spritzed on a bit of perfume on before meeting Ginny. She met Ginny in the hallway between their rooms.

"Wow, Hermione. Looking good." Ginny winked.

Hermione laughed. "I do say myself you look good as well Ginerva."

Ginny smiled. She was wearing her knee length, long sleeved pale green dress with the flowing sleeves and matching shoes and her hair partially up. Ginny smiled at the sight of the two of them.

"Well, better go and make sure everything is ready for Harry and Jasmine's arrival." Ginny said.

The two walked downstairs and made their way to the dining room. They found Draco and Blaise already changed and fixing places at the large table.

"Wow." Blaise was first to speak as he seen the girls walk in. Draco looked up and his eyes landed on Hermione. _Merlin, she looked so elegant and stunning._

He made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down to her ear. "You look beautiful," he whispered before kissing her soundly.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

At fifteen minutes until seven, they heard the sound of the fireplace. They walked into the living room to see Harry there, and standing beside him was a pretty raven haired woman. Harry helped her dust off then walked into the room.

"Hey guys." He smiled.

"Hi Harry. Good to see you." Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Jasmine Galder. Jasmine, this is my best friend Hermione, and Ginny, and these two fellows are Draco and Blaise." He waved his hand at each person, who in turn said their grettings and shook hands.

"And this," Jasmine said, reaching behind her, "is my daughter, Amelia Grace. Come on out, it's alright."

A small raven hair girl peeked from behind Jasmine. Everyone looked at Harry with a surprised expression, who gave them a sorry look.

"Hello, Amelia. My name is Hermione." Hermione bent down and held out her hand towards the child.

Amelia looked up at her mother who gave her an approving smile. Amelia slowly made her way around and took Hermione's hand. She gave a small giggle at the feel of Hermione's magic in her palm.

"Me-o-nee." Amelia smiled.

"She's lovely, Jasmine." Hermione said as she picked Amelia up.

"Thank you."

"Well, how about we head to the dining room. Dinner is about to be served. And forgive me, Jasmine, I didn't know you would be bringing your daughter. I'm not sure if we have anything she may eat," Draco said, apologetically.

"It's fine, Draco. She eats just about anything. Don't worry," Jasmine assured him.

They all headed for the dining room and took their seats. Tontey and Goria served the meal, making a special plate of vegetables and juice for Amelia. After everyone ate dinner, dessert was served. Amelia made a mess with hers, making Draco laugh.

Everyone retired to the living room as Goria and Tontey cleared the plates away. Amelia busied herself on the floor with the toys her mother brought, slowly getting Draco to sit with her. Hermione smiled at the sight of him. He seemed happy, smiling as he played.

"Jasmine, may I ask something?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Where is Amelia's father? It's okay. I have been asked before." Jasmine said, seeing the look of surprise on Ginny's face.

"Yes, where is he?"

"Well, about four years ago I was taking a long vacation in Brazil before I decided to join the Aurors. I met this wizard who was a native and he showed me around the town, taking me to places. One night we were out by the water when he just attacked me. Before I knew it I was being held down and raped. He left me there, vulnerable. I managed to get myself together and find my way back to my hotel. I returned home and weeks later I became sick. I found out I was pregnant.

I went into a depression, not wanting a baby from that horrible night. As the pregnancy went and I began to feel her kick, I began to grow fond of her. The night came and I gave birth, it was love at first sight. I knew then that I would love her. She is three now and so much like me thankfully. I'm glad she took after my family's side and inherited the black hair."

Everyone around listened to Jasmine's story, their mouths open a bit. She looked at them and smiled. "I'm not sorry it happened. I wouldn't give her up for anything. And plus, Harry here made an impression on her. She loves him. I was worried he would run when I told him about her, but he stayed," she said while giving a blushing Harry a kiss.

"Well, I think Harry is a wonderful person. Always was." Hermione said.

"Saint Potter as usual." Draco smirked.

Everyone laughed. They all talked awhile longer before Jasmine had to leave and get Amelia home. Amelia had fallen asleep in Draco's arms while she played. Harry took them home. Everyone said goodbye and turned in.

Hermione and Draco parted ways to change before Draco made his way to Hermione's room. He found her at the balcony doors. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione smiled at the feel of his arms around her.

"You looked cute tonight, playing with Amelia."

"What can I say; I have a soft spot for kids. She's a sweetheart."

"It looked natural on you. You managed to show a different side of that rough exterior." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I can't help myself." Draco laughed. "I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione turned to him. "Sure."

"Blaise has tickets for the next Harpies game in Scotland and I want you to come. I've talked to Alor and he agreed to give you a week off to take a much needed vacation. Please, come with me. You did say you wanted to go there."

Hermione stood in shock. She couldn't believe Healer Vilance gave her vacation time off. She looked up at Draco, who was watching her with a worried look on his face. She finally spoke.

"Okay, Draco. I'll go. I do need a vacation and I have always wanted to visit Scotland. Plus my best friend is playing." She smiled.

"Great!" Draco smiled. "Well, we better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He kissed her deeply, causing Hermione's knees to go slightly weak.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling wonderful. She got up and washed her face before doing her morning routine and getting dressed. She made her way down for breakfast before going back to her place to pack for her trip.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You seem happy this morning." Ginny said to her friend.

"I am. It's a good day. I'm going to pack today for vacation to Scotland." Hermione smiled as she sat beside Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're going? Really?"

"Yes. Draco talked me into it. You didn't tell them?"

Draco smiled. "No. I thought you would do it better."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, when are we leaving?" She asked as she filled her plate with eggs and bacon.

"Tomorrow morning. We have a Portkey set up to send us to our destination." Blaise answered.

Hermione nodded. She finished her breakfast and got ready to head to her place.

"Want me to go?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'll be fine. It won't take me long. I'll be back soon." Hermione said as she slipped on her sweater.

"Hurry back. I love you." Draco said, giving her a kiss.

"I will. I love you, too." Hermione kissed him back and threw the Floo powder in the fireplace, stepping into the green flames.

She watched the flames grow around her then felt herself land in her apartment. She stepped out and dusted herself off. Her smile faded when she looked up.

"Ron?"

* * *

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuhhhh...what do you think lovelies? This was just sort of a filler to show Harry's new girl...and her girl...and I brought back Ron! oh no, what's going to happen? you will see in the next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nope...I just use the characters for my fun!**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for editing!**

**A/N: So, this chapter had a idea of what happens to Hermione. Sorry to offend anyone. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Horrors**

"Ron?" Hermione gasped.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said in a sickly sweet voice as he stood from her sofa and slowly walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Coming to get you, of course."

"Get me for what?"

"To take you away. Get you away from Malfoy." Ron continued to walk closer to her, a strange smile on his face.

Hermione did not like the look in Ron's eyes. It was like he wasn't even himself, just a shell of who he used to be. She slowly walked around the room, putting as much distance between them as she could. "Why do you want to take me away? I'm just happy where I am with Draco."

Ron growled. "Why do you call him by his name? He is nothing but pure-blood trash! He hurt you so many times when we were kids and here you are, dating the sorry bastard! Well, I will fix that." Ron gave a twisted smirk before he lunged at Hermione.

Hermione screamed as she saw Ron coming towards her. She moved out of his way, causing him to barely miss her. She ran for the fireplace but Ron caught her leg, making her fall. She hit her head on the corner of the table as she went down. She rolled over, holding her head. She tried to sit up and move away as Ron came closer to her, but the dizziness from her head trauma stopped her.

Ron grabbed her by her arms and picked her her up. Hermione kicked her feet as hard as she could, managing to kick him between his legs, before he dropped her. She fumbled to find her wand in her jeans, but didn't find it. She searched everywhere before she remembered it was back at Malfoy Manor on her bedside. She cursed herself inwardly at her stupid mistake.

"You will pay for that." Ron croaked out as he stood. He went after her again, dodging the objects that Hermione was throwing at him. He finally cornered her. "No where to go now." He pointed his wand at her and it shot out robes that bound Hermione's hands and feet. "Now, let's go. I have somewhere special for you."

* * *

Draco sat by the fire in the drawing room, glancing at the clock on the mantle. Hermione had been gone for almost an hour. He was beginning to worry. He couldn't help but stare at the time.

Ginny, noticing Draco's actions turned to him. "Don't worry. I'm sure she is just worrying about what she will wear while on vacation."

"I'm sure you're right." Draco said.

"Would you like for me to go check on her?" Ginny asked seeing his nervousness.

"Would you? I can't help but worry. I just feel like something is happening." Draco stood from his seat and walked to the mini bar and poured a drink.

"Alright. I'll be back soon with Hermione in tow." Ginny walked to the fireplace and Floo'd to Hermione's. When she arrived, she gasped in horror.

She looked around the room and found objects shattered and blood on the floor. Ginny ran through the apartment, calling for Hermione, but came with no response. Ginny frantically searched the living room for anything that could help her find Hermione. Her clue came when she overturned the table. Underneath was a piece of torn sweater. She examined it closely. She immediately went back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Blaise were playing a game of chess when Ginny arrived. They both looked up as a frantic looking Ginny came running out of the fireplace. Draco was the first to stand.

"What's wrong? Where's Hermione?"

"She's not at home. I searched all over her apartment. It's bad, Draco. The place looks like a storm tore it up. There was blood on the floor and objects were shattered everywhere."

"Where is she?" Draco asked, panicking.

"I don't know, but I have a good idea of who she could be with." Ginny said, holding up the piece of fabric.

Blaise took it from her. "What is this?"

"That, my dears, is a piece of knitted sweater. That piece belongs to Ronald. I'd recognize that fabric anywhere. Mum always makes him orange sweaters every year."

Draco looked at Ginny with a confused look. "How could a piece of Weasley's sweater be in Hermione's apartment?"

"Only one explanation. Ron surprised Hermione and she didn't like it. I don't know what, but whatever it was, it didn't end well. Like I said, there is blood on the floor. Someone got hurt. I just hope it was Ronald."

Draco suddenly remembered the encounter at Diagon Alley. "Ginny, I saw he, we saw him, before we came home yesterday. He didn't look so good. Said he needed to talk to Hermione. I told him I would tell my girlfriend but doubted she would talk to him. He seemed kind of off when he answered back. He said we would see about her being my girlfriend."

Ginny looked at him with shock. "I knew he would be up to something. When I last saw him at Mum's he seemed like he was a little crazy."

"Where could he have taken her?" Blaise asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't know. But I will figure it out." She looked over at Draco. She could see the worry and panic in his eyes. "Don't worry, Draco. We will find her."

Ginny placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, a tinge of pain going through her. She could feel Draco's shoulders shake, not from anger, but from crying.

* * *

Ron walked around the small room, keeping his ears opened for any sounds coming from outside. No one knew where he was. No one knew of the cabin. He stumbled upon it one day years ago while he was walking through the short woods behind the Burrow. He used it as his place to get away. He knew it would be perfect to bring Hermione here.

He turned quickly as he heard a soft moan come from the other room. He walked in to see Hermione stirring awake. He stood over her and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello, sweetheart. How do you feel?" Ron asked in a soft voice.

Hermione fluttered her eyes, trying to get them to focus. Once they focused in, she gasped when she saw Ron standing over her. She tried to sit up, but felt the ropes still around her hands and feet. She looked up to Ron. She noticed at once he wasn't himself. His eyes held no former spark in them like they did when they were in school. Instead, they looked deranged and almost manic.

"Ron, why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking too much.

"I wanted you to see what I've done for you. I made a candlelit dinner." Ron said happily, standing Hermione up. "Now, I am going to take these off. Please don't run, or I will have to hurt you, and we don't want that." Ron waved his wand and the ropes disappeared.

He led Hermione into the small kitchen and sat her at the table. He took his seat opposite her, giving her a smile. Hermione knew something wasn't right. She knew this wasn't Ron. She decided to play along long enough for him to fall asleep so she could escape.

"Well, eat it before it goes cold." Ron said waving at the plate in front of her.

She picked up her fork and began to eat slowly. She would occasionally look up at him and give a weak smile, trying to play the part for her safety. Before she could finish, Ron jumped up and took the plate, quickly throwing it in the sink before jerking her up and taking her to the back of the cabin. He pushed her into the bedroom. She prayed that he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. I have something for you to wear. Don't take too long. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Ron closed the door behind him.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She looked around and found a few toiletries and a night gown folded by the sink. She walked over and ran the water. She looked up at herself in the mirror. She saw the deep cut on her head from hitting the table. She watched as tears formed in the corners of her eyes and began slowly making their way down her cheeks. She quickly washed her face, making sure to get the blood off.

Once she made sure she was clean, she stripped of her clothes and put the nightgown on. She felt uncomfortable in it. It was floor length, black satin with a lace top that you could almost see through. She brushed out her hair and put on the perfume Ron left her. She wanted to make sure she didn't do anything wrong. She knew what he could do when he was mad; she had seen it before during the war.

Right on time, Ron came through the door. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of him. He gave her a sadistic smile as he walked towards her. He circled her, his hand snaking its way around her waist, and stopped behind her. He moved her hair to one side and slowly placed his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes, trying not to let him hear her whimper.

"You smell wonderful. I can't wait to taste you." Ron whispered. He lifted his head and pushed her to the bed. She landed on her back, hurrying to sit up.

"No, no, no. You stay right there." Ron said as he began undressing himself.

Hermione's mind went frantic. She knew what he was about to do. She didn't want him to; after all, she was still a virgin. She did not want her first time to be like this and with someone she didn't love. Her heart raced as she watched Ron getting closer to her. He climbed above her, attacking her lips with his. His teeth crashed into Hermione's lip, causing it to bleed. He continued on, ignoring the blood. His hands made their way over her breasts, stopping momentarily to squeeze and pinch each one. Hermione cried out as he pinched harder.

Hermione cried all night. Her body ached from the pain. She couldn't believe that her once best friend had actually raped her. She wanted so much to be in Draco's arms. She wished she could see him one last time and tell him she loved him. She closed her eyes.

She didn't get any sleep that night. Ron kept waking her up, hurting her over and over again, each time harder and worse than before. Hermione could feel the bruises forming on her thighs. She felt like she had been ripped open between her legs. There was a few times where he would slap her for his own sick pleasure while he thrust into her.

Hermione was certain she was in hell. All she wanted to do was die. Just to get away from this pain that was being inflicted on her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so i fixed this chapter. I have regretfuly offended some people. i apologize. Hope this is better. for those who is reading ths for the first time, im sure you know what has happened. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Just the plot..**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for editing.**

**A/N: Okay, so i had a review and i had offended someone with the last chapter. i apologize for that. i had no intentions of doing so. i mearly wrote it for the sake of the story. However, i did post a notice to all that i would be doing that certain scene a the beginning of the chapter and even put a warning before the scene started. again, i apologize. if you dont want to continue reading, thats fine. **

**Now, onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Finding Hermione**

It had been four days since Hermione went missing and Draco was still on edge. He hardly slept or ate. All he wanted was his Hermione back in his arms. Blaise and Ginny stayed with him. Blaise called off the big game until Hermione was found. Ginny kept her end of the search up, asking her mum and brothers if they had seen Ron anywhere. When nothing helped their search, Ginny began to become weary.

Draco was sitting in Hermione's room, holding her favorite shirt in his hands, tears staining the material. He turned on her music and listened as the words to the song "This I Promise You" began. He recognized it as the song she sang to him the night of his removal, the song that brought him back to her. The more he listened, the more he began to cry.

Ginny walked in, not able to stand the sorrow in Draco, and sat beside him, her arms around him in comfort. "I know, Drake. It will be okay. I'm sure we will find her."

"It's been four days, Ginny. What if I've lost her? I can't live without her anymore."

"I know, but we have to keep our heads up. I have George on the lookout for any signs of Ron and Percy is keeping an ear out in the Minister's office. We will find her."

Draco looked up to his new found friend. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. Now, come downstairs, you need to eat."

Draco nodded and followed her.

* * *

Hermione sat crouched in the corner of the cabin's living room. Her body was weak and bruised. She barely ate anything. Her only solitude was when Ron was gone for hours doing Merlin knew what, and she could hear the sounds of a stream running behind the cabin. She managed to keep Ron from hurting her by doing what he said. She became numb to her feelings, losing all hope that she would be found.

Sitting by herself on the fourth night, she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of Draco. How she missed him. She could see him at the Manor, in his room looking out his window. She dreamt of him holding her, making her feel safe. She let herself drift off against her own will. Her body finally won and began to shut down from lack of sleep and nutrition. Her last thoughts before she let herself relax were crying out to Draco to save her.

* * *

Draco sat up in his bed, cold sweat dripping from his brow.

"Blaise! Ginny!"

His two friends ran into his room. "What is it?" They asked in unison.

"It's Hermione. I saw her. She's in some sort of cabin. Don't ask how I know, it must be something to do with the after effects of the removal spell. We have to get something done. And quick!" Draco jumped out of bed and went to his bathroom.

"Drake, calm down. We can't do anything right now. It's two in the morning. As soon as the sun rises, we will begin our mission to save 'Mione." Blaise said, leaning on the bathroom door frame.

"I know. The dream just felt so real." Draco sighed.

"Did you say cabin?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll be back. I need to write to George. He will be up, working on products." Ginny quickly ran out of the room.

Blaise and Draco sat by the fire in the armchairs. Draco couldn't help but think of Hermione. His heart ached for her to be close. Thirty minutes later, Ginny came rushing back in.

"I know where she is! George said that years ago, he and Fred found a cabin behind the Burrow. No one knows it is there. I bet Ron found it."

Draco jumped up. "We have to get Harry. We need to go as soon as we can."

Blaise and Ginny nodded. It was time to bring Hermione home.

* * *

"Wake up."

Hermione was woken up by a hard kick to her ribs. She gasped in pain and held her side. She looked up and found Ron standing over her.

"Here." He threw a bag at her. "Go get cleaned up. You look disgusting."

Hermione took the bag and slowly got up. She could barely move from the bruises that were deep down. She limped her way to the bathroom and ran her water. She stripped her gown and dug in the bag and found soap and fresh clothes. She turned off the water and climbed in. She cried out from the pain that shot through her as the water made contact with her lower half. She sat in the water, slowly washing, watching the blood and dirt fill the bath. She managed to wash her hair and got out. She found a towel and dried before dressing.

She made her way back out and found Ron in the kitchen, placing food onto plates.

"Sit," he said when he noticed her.

She did as she was told. He placed a plate and glass in front of her. She picked up the fork and slowly ate. When she was done, she sat in the bed as Ron cleaned up. He came in and stripped his clothes and pulled Hermione down with him.

Tears fell from her eyes as Ron began to touch her. She squeezed her eyes tight and whispered too low for Ron to even hear. "Draco. Help me."

* * *

"Harry, good to see you." Draco shook Harry's hand as he stepped out of the fireplace in the living room of Harry's home.

"Draco. Hello, Blaise, Ginny."

"Hey, Harry." They said in unison.

"So, what have you found out?" Harry asked as he sat in his armchair, motioning for the others to sit.

"Well, I had a dream where I saw Hermione in some sort of cabin. When I told Ginny and Blaise, Gin ran out and wrote to George. He said he and Fred had found this cabin behind their house ages ago. We're guessing that Ron must have found it and took Hermione there. We need you with us; you may be the only one who can really settle him." Draco explained.

Harry sat and thought for a minute before he spoke. "Alright. We need to plan, get everyone a position set. I know how to handle Ron, just leave him to me. When we find this cabin, Blaise and Ginny, you two find the back and sneak in, look for Hermione, Draco you with me. With four against one, we can take him easily."

Everyone nodded. Draco stood up and walked to the mantle. Harry stood and walked beside him.

"Don't worry. We will get her and Ron will pay for this."

"If I don't kill him first. We need to go tonight. Who knows what shape she is in."

* * *

Harry, Blaise, Draco and Ginny Apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow. Ginny warned her parents of what was happening. Arthur said he would inform Percy so the Minister of Magic and Ministry officials would be waiting. At precisely midnight, the four began their short journey to the cabin. Ginny took George's directions down and followed them. They each put a silencing charm on them so Ron couldn't hear them approaching.

"Okay, guys. When we enter the woods, we need to go half a mile until we run into the stream. Once we are at the stream, we follow it all the way to the cabin. It comes up behind it." Ginny said in a whispered voice.

The guys nodded and followed Ginny. After half an hour of walking slowly, they began to see the glow of lights ahead. Blaise tapped Harry's shoulder, signaling him and Ginny were heading around back. Harry nodded to Draco and they quietly made their way to the side window and looked in. They could see Ron kneeling over an object on the floor. When he stood up, Draco growled.

Harry grabbed him and quickly hid as Ron walked to the window to look out.

"Be quiet. I know you're pissed, but we can't let him know we're here. Now, when I give the signal, we go in."

"Too late. I've found you first."

Harry and Draco looked up to see Ron standing over them, wand pointed. The two slowly stood up.

"Ron, what's going on? Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Inside. Tell me, why are you here?"

"To save Hermione from a psycho like you," Draco growled.

"Save her from me? I think it was her that needed saving from you. You are the one who hurt her all those years. I was the one who comforted her!" Ron yelled.

Harry could hear Ginny and Blaise approaching. He nodded his head inconspicuously to signal them.

"Ron, calm down. Look, this isn't right. You can't just take off with Hermione like this. She could be hurt." Harry tried to talk to him so he would be distracted.

"Why can't I? I love her! And she will love me! No matter what! She is mine!" Ron yelled.

"No she isn't! She rejected you a long time ago! Can't you see how she doesn't want anything from you? You pushed her too much and ended up pushing her away. Just let her go, Ron."

Before he could say another word, Blaise hit him over the head with a heavy tree branch. Ginny quickly tied him up.

"Now, let's go get Hermione." Ginny said.

Draco had already took off before them and burst through the door. He searched the room until he found her. There, hunched in a corner, battered and bruised, lay his Hermione. He ran over to her and knelt down.

"Oh, Hermione," he gasped out as he picked her up. He moved hair out of her face and could see the bruises littering her. He didn't want to imagine what the rest of her looked like.

"Oh no!" Ginny gasped.

"Draco, come on. We need to get her to the Burrow," Harry said from behind him.

Draco stood up, cradling Hermione against his chest, and walked out the door. Blaise and Harry levitated Ron between them, Ginny took the lead. When they appeared out of the woods, they could see forms moving from the house. They were met by the Weasleys and the Minister of Magic.

"Oh my word! Get her inside! Quickly!" Molly said, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco took her in and laid her on the table Molly had transfigured into a small bed. Ginny came in behind him.

"If you could excuse us, dear, we need to get her cleaned," Molly said.

Draco reluctantly left and joined Harry and Blaise outside. He walked over in time to hear Harry recalling to the Minister what happened.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Weasley has indeed gone mad. Such a shame." Kingsley replied, shaking his head.

"What will happen to him?" Draco asked, hatred in his voice.

"Well, we will hold him until Hermione awakens. We need to get her account. If Molly and the nurses find anything unusual when they clean her up, it will add to his sentence."

Draco nodded.

Kingsley ordered the Aurors to take Ron to a holding cell below the Ministry. Everyone waited for Molly and Ginny to return from inside. Draco paced back and forth, unable to stand the wait. Fourty-five minutes later, Ginny came out. She looked at everyone with tears in her eyes.

"How is she Ginny?" Draco asked anxiously.

Ginny nodded. "Sh-she was r-raped. Multiple times." Ginny broke down.

Blaise quickly ran to her side and put his arms around her. Draco began to grow angrier than he ever was. Hermione had been defiled, more than once. Ron would certainly pay for what he done.

"Draco, dear. You can see her now," Molly said from the doorway in her gentle voice.

Draco followed her inside. He choked back a sob as he walked in and saw Hermione lying in the makeshift bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Molly closed the curtain and walked outside.

Draco sat in the chair beside Hermione. He gently took her hand in his, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he looked at her pale face covered in purple, black and yellow bruises.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from this," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's breathing was shallow. Her body was so thin that you could almost begin to see her bones. Draco could see the bruises all down her body. He ran his fingers gently over her cheek.

"I love you, Hermione. I promise I will heal you now. It's my turn to take care of you." Draco gently kissed her lips.

He walked outside and looked at everyone. "I want to take her to the Manor."

"Drake, she should go to the hospital," Blaise said.

"Once she is looked over there, I want her at home with me. I need to heal her like she has for me."

Everyone nodded. "Okay, Draco. We will help," Ginny spoke.

* * *

Draco waited outside Hermione's room for Ginny to come back out. Hermione had woken up her second day there. She didn't want to see anyone but Ginny since then. Draco hurt because of it, but knew she wouldn't want him to see her that way. He looked up when Ginny opened the door.

"How is she?"

"Okay. She wants you to come in, but remember, she will be weary of you. What he did has her jumpy. She is that way with me."

He nodded. He walked past Ginny and into the room. He walked to the bed where Hermione was laying.

"Hey," he said softly.

Hermione looked at him. Her eyes no longer showed the fire that once possessed them. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked as he gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione simply shrugged.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you. I feel so bad for it."

Hermione spoke softly. "No one could save me. He had that look in his eyes like he was hell bent on having me." Tears began to seep out.

Draco reached to wipe them away, but Hermione quickly ducked away. He sighed. Ginny did warn him, but it still didn't ease the pain he felt. "I want to help you, Hermione."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "I want to be alone please." She sunk back into her bed and covered herself.

Draco stood and walked to the door. He opened it and turned to her before he left out. "I love you, Hermione. Always will. Don't think that this will make me go away, because it won't. It is my turn to heal you." With that, he walked out.

Hermione closed her eyes and cried at his words. _I love you, too, Draco. Please, save me._

* * *

**A/N: Here it is my lovely readers! another chapter. i wrote this just for you. im hoping to get another one in before my honey comes home for two weeks. be patient with me, please. anyway! please review! let me know how we are doing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Discaimer: Still...no..**

**thanks to qnadia7 for the editing and help!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Help**

Hermione sat in her room for the next couple of weeks. She didn't leave the comfort of her solitude. Only Ginny was allowed in to bring her food and keep her company. She hated not letting Draco in to see her, but she couldn't trust anyone that was the opposite sex right now. She would just ask Ginny to let him know she was okay.

Draco would write to her since he couldn't come in. He sent a wrapped gift to her through Ginny. Hermione took it and looked at it.

"He's trying, Hermione. He misses you. I can see it in his eyes how worried he is about you." Ginny said, sitting across from Hermione at the balcony window.

Hermione looked at Ginny, sadness etched across her face. "I know, Gin. I just can't right now."

Ginny sighed. "I'll go run you a bath and then go get you some food." Ginny got up and walked to the bathroom.

Hermione held the gift in her hands and stared at it. She sat it in her lap and opened it. She found a leather bound book with the inscription 'Pride & Prejudice 1st Edition'. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Her favorite muggle book, and a first edition, something she had always wanted. She opened it to find a letter lying just inside the cover. She opened it and it was covered in Draco's neat scrawl.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_ I __knew__ this was your favorite book. Just my luck that my great-great grandmother collected Muggle literature. I found it deep in the back of the library. I want you to have it. A special gift from me to you. I hope you like it. I love you. _

_Always my love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled. Ginny came out of the bathroom and walked over. "What's that?"

"My favorite Muggle book. Draco gave it to me. It's a first edition."

Ginny smiled. "See, I told you. Now, go get in the bath and I'll bring up some food."

Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom. She stripped her clothes and slipped into the hot water. She let herself relax for awhile. She thought about Draco and how he must be hurting. But she knew that he would understand that she just needed some alone time to recover after what had happened. She had been hurt by one of her best friends, someone she had trusted. It was going to take her awhile to get over it. She stayed in the bath until the water ran cold, thinking about Ron and Draco before getting out and dressed herself. She went back to her seat by the balcony and picked up the book from Draco and began to read.

* * *

Ginny was in the kitchen when she heard someone come through the Floo network. She walked into the living room to see Harry and Jasmine step out.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gin. How is she?" Harry asked giving her a hug.

Ginny shrugged. "Still won't come out. I was just fixing her some food. She should be out the bath by now."

"May I take it to her? Maybe I can get her to open up, seeing as how I know what she is going through," Jasmine asked.

"I think that would be good for her." Ginny said.

Jasmine followed Ginny to the kitchen and picked up the tray of food. Jasmine walked up the stairs and to the doors leading into Hermione's room.

"Hermione, it's Jasmine. I brought your food." Jasmine opened the door. "May I come in?"

Hermione looked up and nodded. Jasmine walked in and sat the tray down on the table beside Hermione. She took a seat at Hermione's feet.

"How are you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I understand. I was the same way. If you need to talk, I'll be here." Jasmine stood up to leave when Hermione spoke.

"Jasmine, does it get any easier?" Hermione asked, still looking out the windows.

"Yes. Eventually." Jasmine sat back down. "The hardest part is letting anyone back in your life after what you've been through. No matter how much that person wants to be with you, they'll have to understand and realize that you need time to heal. After my attack, it took me a year before I would let anyone get close to me. I eventually healed myself. I had to remind myself that life goes on and that I was given the opportunity to continue my life, strong this time. Not every girl goes through something like that and lives to tell the tale."

Hermione had tears spilling over her eyes. "It hurts so much. I thought Ron cared about me, but he betrayed me."

Jasmine took Hermione's hand in hers. "I know. Things will get easier for you. I know they will. All you need is time and someone to talk to. That's why I'm here. I know what you are going through."

"What about Draco? What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry about that. I will speak with him. Explain to him that you won't be so easily accepting of him right now. You just need time to heal is all."

Hermione looked into Jasmine's eyes. "Thank you."

Jasmine gave her a smile. "You're welcome. Remember I'm always here if you want to talk."

Jasmine gave her a hug and left. She walked back downstairs and found Draco and Blaise with Ginny and Harry.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"She will heal. It will take awhile. I want you to know, Draco, she needs time. She won't be accepting of you at first. She has been through something traumatic by someone she was once close to. I promise, she will get better, but it will take time."

Draco nodded. He hoped that Hermione would get better and let him back close to her. He couldn't bear seeing her so defeated and not be able to do anything about it.

* * *

Another few weeks went by and Hermione began to make progress. Jasmine would come by when she wasn't busy with work. She would bring Amelia along with her, Draco keeping her company. Jasmine walked to Hermione's room and found her crouched over the toilet, vomiting.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she entered the bathroom.

Hermione nodded weakly. "No. Jasmine, I think I'm pregnant." Hermione cried.

"Oh no." Jasmine sighed. She helped Hermione clean up and led her back to the bed.

"Mind if I see?"

Hermione nodded. Jasmine took out her wand and waved it over Hermione's stomach, whispering the spell she needed. The light over Hermione glowed yellow.

"You are pregnant. Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry," Jasmine said as she hugged a crying Hermione.

"I don't know what to do Jasmine. Draco surely won't want me now. I can't have his baby. I just can't." Hermione cried into Jasmine's shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Can you not tell Draco? I think I need to tell him myself. When he is gone, you can tell Harry and Ginny."

"Of course. Do you want to see Draco?"

"Y-yes. I think it's time I faced him."

"Alright." Jasmine walked out of the room and down to where everyone was in the living room.

"Draco. She wants to see you."

Draco looked up. He stood and gave Jasmine a questioning look. She just nodded. Draco left the room and made his way up.

"Hermione wanted me to tell you all something," Jasmine sighed. "She's pregnant."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes. She doesn't want this to happen, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"Oh, no. I hope she know that we will help her through this." Ginny said as she sat beside Blaise.

* * *

Draco stood outside Hermione's room for a few minutes before he knocked. "Hermione, can I come in?"

"Come in, Draco."

He opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on her bed. He walked over and sat at the edge. "You look better." He smiled. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

Hermione looked at him and saw the pain and heartache written in his features and in his eyes. She sat and stared at him for awhile longer.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what, love?"

"For hurting you."

"Don't be. I don't know what you are going through, all I know is that I will be patiently waiting for you to heal and I will be here to help."

"Not after I tell you." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Tell me what?"

Hermione looked back up at him. "I'm pregnant."

Draco looked at her in shock."Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Jasmine confirmed it for me just minutes ago."

Draco turned his head away from her. He closed his eyes, hurt running through him, tears threatning to take over. He turned back around to face her when he heard the sounds of her deep sobs ring out.

Hermione threw herself at him. He was stunned at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand over her back and comforted her.

"Oh, Draco. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want this! You won't want me now. I'm so damaged and broken. I love you. I don't want to lose you," Hermione cried.

Draco rocked her. _She thinks this will make me leave her? _"Hermione, love, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Hermione looked up at him with surprised eyes. "You-you mean it? This won't make you love me any less?"

"No. It wasn't your fault. If you do have the baby, I will take care of it and love it as my own. I just hope it looks like you." He smiled.

For the first time since she was back, Hermione smiled. "Oh, Draco. I love you. So much."

"As I love you, Hermione."

Draco sat holding Hermione awhile longer until there was a knock at the door. Hermione looked up to see her friends in the doorway.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking around the door.

"Come in." She sat up, wiping her face.

"You look much better," Harry said as he squeezed his best friend's hand. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, but he knew that she was sensitive right now and didn't want to risk her retreating back into her shell.

"Thank you. I feel somewhat better considering."

"Jasmine told us what's going on. We wanted to let you know that we will be here for you no matter what happens," Blaise said as he walked up behind Ginny.

"Thank you, Blaise." Hermione smiled.

"Well, seeing as how you are feeling much better, how about we get you dressed and go outside to the gardens. It's an unusually warm day outside today," Jasmine said in a happy toned voice.

"I'd like that." Hermione said.

Jasmine and Ginny made the boys leave as they helped Hermione dress.

"Hermione, what did Draco say?" Ginny asked as she grabbed Hermione's flats out of the closet.

"He said that he will be here for me. Said that he would take care of the baby and love it like it was his own, and hopes it looks like me." She smiled.

"You know, Draco isn't such a bad guy after all." Ginny smiled.

"No, he's not."

* * *

Hermione was beginning to move on with her life. She was happy spending time with her friends. Harry had proposed to Jasmine the first week of March. Jasmine asked her to be Maid of Honor, which she gladly accepted. She was getting used to the idea of being pregnant, Draco also getting used to it.

He stayed happy for Hermione. He couldn't help but secretly wish it was his baby she was carrying, but he made a vow that he would love it like it was his if Hermione kept it. The days went by for him and Hermione, helping Harry and Jasmine with Amelia whenever they went out or was planning their wedding.

Draco started to become attached to the beautiful girl. She had started calling him 'Dra'. The name stuck and he didn't mind one bit.

He and Hermione finally got to travel to Scotland for The Harpies game. Hermione truly enjoyed herself being there. She loved the sites and the games. Draco, Blaise and Ginny made sure she got her full feel of Scotland in.

They came back to the Manor after the week was over. Hermione went to her room to put her bags away and do her pregnancy duties. She sat to pee and noticed spots of blood in her panties. She also noticed blood in the water of the toilet when she stood up. She felt a tugging sensation when she stood.

"Draco!" she yelled as she walked into her room.

"What 's wrong, love?"

"I need to go to the hospital. Take me please."

Draco gave her a curious look before taking her hand and Apparating away. When they got there, Hermione told them what was going on and they immediately took her back to see the doctor.

Draco Floo'd Harry and Jasmine and told them where they were. Minutes later, the two stood in front of Draco.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't know. She just told me she had to come to the hospital when she came out of the bathroom."

Jasmine threw her hand over her mouth. "Where is she?"

"Back there. What's going on?"

Jasmine didn't answer and ran to the back. Draco looked at Harry who mimicked his confused look.

"Well, I guess we wait and see." Harry said as he sat in the waiting room chair.

"Guess so."

She had just went to pee, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is, another chapter for you to enjoy. Hope the story is keeping you suspensful! :) i have more to come! sorry in advance if i keep you waiting a couple of weeks, prior engagements.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All the glory goes to JKR.**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for editing and help!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Draco's Confession**

Jasmine ran into Hermione's room, finding her lying in the bed in a hospital gown, her head turned away from the door. She slowly walked up to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's.

"Hey, sweetie. You okay?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Jasmine, eyes red from crying. "No."

"What is going on?"

"They said that I had a close miscarriage. If I hadn't gotten here in time, I would have lost the babies."

"Babies?" Jasmine chocked out.

"Yes. Twins run in the Weasley family. I don't know what I'm going to do." Hermione began sobbing again.

Jasmine sat on the bed, cradling Hermione in her arms. She hurt for her friend, knowing what she was going through. She let Hermione cry for the next half hour until Hermione calmed down and was able to stop the tears and occasionally sniffle.

"You will be fine. How far along do they think you are?"

"Two months, maybe close to three. They are looking at two and a half months. They say that with two babies, I am progressing much further than they are used to."

Jasmine nodded. "What are they going to do for you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't seen them yet since I got here."

Jasmine nodded. "Would you like me to go get Draco?"

"Yes please. I need to talk to him."

"Alright." Jasmine walked back out of the room and to the waiting room where Draco sat with Harry.

Draco stood up as soon as he saw Jasmine walk in. "Well?"

"She wants to see you. She is in the third room on the left near the end. Something happened and she's a bit fragile, so be careful. Don't be too harsh on her."

Draco nodded and headed to the room. He walked in to see Hermione lying in the bed. "Hey, love."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Hey."

"How are you?" he asked, sitting beside her and kissing her forehead.

"I don't know. They told me that I had a close miscarriage. If I wouldn't have gotten here when I did, I would have lost the babies," Hermione said, the whole time looking at her hands.

Draco was surprised by her words. "Babies? You mean two?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't know what to do."

Draco sighed. He stood up from the bed. Hermione gave him a pleading look.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him walk towards the door.

"I need to go." He walked out. He ran into Jasmine and Harry before he could leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked confused as of why he would be leaving his friend.

"I need to go. I need some space right now." He walked past them and out the doors.

"Oh, great. Something else 'Mione has on her plate. Come on, better get in there with her," Harry said as he took Jasmine's hand.

They walked in to find Hermione crying into her pillow. She looked up to see her friends, disappointment and hurt on her face.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I told him it was babies and he said he needed to go. What am I going to do now? He left me!"

Harry sighed. "Don't worry about it, 'Mione. We are here."

"But, Harry, he didn't have to say anything to tell me he doesn't want this responsibility. He was fine, or seemed fine, about me being pregnant. Now he is gone and I have only you." Hermione cried harder into Harry's chest.

Harry looked at Jasmine who gave him an understanding look. Just then, the doctor walked in to speak to Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione. May I speak with you alone?"

"They can stay, Kinston. They are family," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Kinston nodded. "Well, we ran some tests and we need to keep you here for awhile. You are severely anemic and you need bed rest. You may be only close to three months, but any kind of activity what so ever could cause you to miscarriage and possibly cause severe hemorrhaging. I'm sorry about this." Kinston gave Hermione a sorrowful look before walking out.

"Well, looks like I'll be here awhile. Do you think you two could go and get my things? Jasmine you know what I will need. And maybe my small sketch book and supplies? I need something to do while I'm here."

"Of course, sweetie. Come on Harry, let's give her some space and go gather what she needs." Jasmine pulled on Harry's arm, leading him out.

"I love you, 'Mione. Don't worry, it will be okay." Harry kissed her cheek before leaving with Jasmine.

When they left, Hermione broke down and cried. More than she thought she ever had. She cried until her eyes ran dry, and more. She cried herself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco paced the Drawing Room. He replayed everything Hermione told him over and over in his head.

He couldn't help but think to himself, how was he going to raise two of Weasley's spawns? He was fine with one, but two? He didn't know it would be this difficult.

He stopped when he heard movement down the hall. He walked out to see Hermione's door open. He peeked in to see Jasmine and Harry gathering Hermione's things.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Gathering 'Mione some things to keep her busy. She has to stay awhile at the hospital. Doc said she is severely anemic and has to be on bed rest or she could hemorrhage while miscarrying if she does any kind of activity," Harry explained coldly while he gathered her sketch book and supplies in her canvas bag.

"So, it's bad then?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes. You would know that if you would have stayed with her!"

"Harry, calm down. We need to stay positive for Hermione's sake," Jasmine said as she came from the bathroom. She looked at Draco. "She's hurting you know? Thinks you are abandoning her for good over this. She loves you and you are leaving her with those thoughts and emotions. It's not good for her."

Draco hung his head. "I just couldn't deal with it."

"Well, you better figure out what you want because I'm not going to watch my best friend make herself sick over you. You told me you couldn't hurt her even if you wanted to. Guess what Malfoy, you just did. This isn't her fault. None of it is. If you truly love her like you say, you will be with her, no matter if the babies are born alive or she loses them or gives them up. Be a man, Draco."

With Harry's last words, he and Jasmine left the room, leaving Draco standing alone. He leaned against the door frame, thinking hard about Harry's words. He sulked to his room and locked himself in.

* * *

Hermione sat digging through her canvas bag Harry packed for her. She ran across the leather back book and pulled it out. She ran her fingers across the gold lettering. Her mind went to Draco. She couldn't help but feel hurt at his actions. She couldn't help it, but she knew this was too much for him to have to deal with.

She set the bag beside her and opened the book. She continued to read where she last left off. She didn't know how long she had been reading when she was brought back by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Her heart did a leap when she saw Draco peek his head around the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course." She put the book on her bedside and turned to him.

Draco slowly walked to the bed and sat in the chair. He looked at Hermione who had sadness in her eyes. "I want to apologize. Please, let me talk." He put a hand up to stop Hermione from interrupting him. "I am an idiot. I find out you are pregnant by that bastard and I take it in, wanting to be happy for you, but the whole time I'm being selfish. Wishing it was my child you had in you. Then you come here and they tell you it's two, not one and I couldn't handle it. Knowing that you would have two children that wouldn't look like me was devastating. I don't want a reminder of him, but I wasn't thinking about you. I wasn't thinking about how you felt about it all. For that, I am sorry. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I have. I promised I would be there for you and I failed at that, too. I am apologizing for being an idiot and being selfish. I want you to know that no matter what happens with this pregnancy, that I will put all my stupid selfish thoughts behind me and help you with these babies."

Hermione listened as he spoke. Tears spilled out of her eyes. He admitted to wanting her to have his children that he didn't want the ones she was carrying. He apologized for hurting her. How could she not still love him after that? She looked down, clearing the tears from her eyes before she looked back up at him.

"Draco, I'm sorry for all this as well. I have put so much on your shoulders. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about this, but it helps me to know that you will be here for me no matter what."

Draco moved to her side and took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise. I love you. I realized that you didn't ask for any of this, and the least I could do for the woman I love is help her through a rough patch."

"I love you, too," Hermione said before Draco's lips met hers.

"I see you've come to your senses."

Draco turned around to see Harry in the doorway. Harry smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Hi Harry. Where's Jasmine?" Hermione asked giving him a hug.

"At the Ministry, trying to talk some sense into the damned officials," Harry said bitterly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, they had Ron's trial. They took your memories and looked over them. They came to the conclusion that Ron was under a psychological state and they want to put him in the ward here. Jasmine is trying to make them see reason for Azkaban."

Hermione gasped. "What? They can't do that! He was crazy, but he still attempted murder on me. Oh, Harry." She put her face in her hands.

"I know, 'Mione. We will get this taken care of." Harry rubbed her back.

"I hope so. I don't want that bastard nowhere near my Hermione," Draco said through gritted teeth.

It was only fifteen minutes after Harry arrived that Jasmine came walking through the doors.

"Well, what did they say?" Harry asked.

"After much persuasion, the officials have decided that Ron will live out his days in his own misery at Azkaban. Kingsley suggested he not get the Kiss, said it would be too easy. So, Ron will live with his guilt until he dies."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin."

Draco smiled. _The bastard is getting exactly what he deserves for what he did._ That evening, Harry, Jasmine and Draco joined Hermione for dinner. Hermione was happy with the outcome of the trial. It was one less thing she had to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, couldn't leave you all hanging for two weeks! im not THAT evil. hehe! anywho, hope you like it! Qnadia and I have ideas for the next few chapters, but I will be out for 2 weeks, bear with me. please review and let me know how we are doing! they keep writers happy peoples!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yeap...nothing..if i did...me and draco would be in a far away place by now sippin on margeritas!**

**Thanks to qnadia7 for being so patient and helping! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sabatoge**

Hermione had been at the hospital for three weeks now. She was beginning to get bored being on bed rest. Harry and Jasmine would visit, occasionally bringing Amelia with them. Amelia kept Hermione's spirits up with her stories. Draco stayed almost every day when he didn't have business to take care of. Hermione was finishing her newest book, _Sense and Sensibility, _which Jasmine picked up for her when Kinston walked in.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling today?" he asked looking through her chart.

"I feel fine, thanks," she replied, placing her marker in the book before setting it on her lap.

"Well, I've looked over everything and I do believe you are doing much better. You're still anemic, but the risk of a miscarriage has declined. I believe you just might be able to go home." Kinston smiled.

"Really?" Hermione asked, joy filling her face.

"Only if you promise me you will be careful. No lifting, no running, nothing over strenuous. And I have talked to Alor and he fully agreed you can work from home until further notice."

"Oh, thank you! I'll owl Draco and let him know!" Hermione said as Kinston left the room.

She took out her notebook and pen and wrote a quick letter to Draco, Harry and Jasmine. She sent them off with a nurse and slowly dressed herself. She decided to take a walk before anyone arrived to stretch her legs. On her walk down the hallway, she met a few co-workers and all of them wished her a quick recovery. It was nice to be able to talk and interact with other people after being cooped up in her hospital room for so long. She made her way to the nursery and looked through the windows at the babies wrapped in pinks and blues. Her hand went to her stomach as she watched the nurses care for the small babies.

"I don't know what to do, but at least I have the help of friends with you two," Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Hermione didn't have to turn around to know whose squeaky voice was behind her. "Hello, Pansy."

"What brings you here? Looking to do a trade in on your bastard kids when they arrive?"

Hermione stiffened for a moment. _How does she know?_. She turned to face Pansy. "No. Just looking. What are you doing here?"

"I work on the loony bin ward." Pansy nodded her head to the floor above.

"Perfect place for you," Hermione mumbled. "Why are you bugging me anyway?"

"Just came to see how the great Hermione Granger was fairing with kids that weren't my Draco's. Tell me, Hermione, how does it feel being alone in this?"

Hermione took a breath. "I'm not alone. I have Draco by my side. I know he doesn't want these children, but he is doing it for me. And he is not 'your Draco', he is my boyfriend."

"Oh, really? Well, sorry to tell you, but he is at my house every night now. Tells me how he hates you for this problem." Pansy smirked.

Hermione smirked back. Now she knew Pansy was lying, because Draco was with her every night. "Sorry, Pansy, but that's a lie. He stays in the room with me at night, and most of the day unless he is working, which I know he is at because I have friends that work with him. Nice try, pathetic attempt, but nice try."

Hermione walked away, not giving Pansy a glance as she walked by. Suddenly, Hermione was tripped and felt herself falling. She threw her hands out and tried to soften her fall, but it was too late. She fell on her stomach and a sharp pain ran through her body.

"Hermione! Oh, hell! What did you do?"

Pansy looked up to see Draco and Harry running towards them. "I didn't do anything. She simply fell."

"Bullshit! I know you! Damn it, Pansy, you're supposed to be a Healer! What's wrong with you?" Draco said angrily as he scooped Hermione up and hurried back to her room. She was bleeding quite heavily and her face was pale. The entire trip back to her room, all Draco could do was desperately hope that she was strong enough to get through this. She had to be. She couldn't leave him. Not again.

Harry ran to get Kinston before he joined Draco in Hermione's room. Kinston and two nurses ran in.

"What happened?" Kinston asked.

"We found her on the floor. I think she was pushed by Pansy Parkinson, but I'm not sure. What's going on?" Draco asked, worried.

"She is losing blood. We need to get her to the OR room immediately!" The black haired nurse yelled.

"Take her. Wait in the waiting room please, until someone lets you in. I'm sorry." Kinston quickly left.

Draco looked at Harry, fear on his face. "Call for Jasmine. I'll call for Ginny and Blaise. She will need everyone here for support."

Harry nodded and ran off to get Jasmine. Draco quickly floo'd to Blaise's office.

"Drake! What are you doing here?" Blaise asked, looking up from his desk.

"It's Hermione. They have her in the OR. I think Pansy pushed her or something because was there when Hermione fell and she didn't look like she was trying to help her up or anything. There was so much blood. I need you to get Ginny quickly and meet me at the hospital."

Blaise jumped up. He walked to his door and yelled down the hallway. Shortly after, Ginny walked in. Blaise filled her in, holding her up when she burst into tears. The three of them quickly left for the hospital, meeting with Harry and Jasmine in the waiting room. Hours passed before they heard anything. Kinston walked into the room, surveying the people around him.

"How is she?" Ginny asked first.

"She will be fine. We have blood transfusions going to help replace what she lost. Unfortunately, she lost the babies. They survived for a little over an hour, but their bodies weren't fully developed and they were not able to sustain life. I must tell you, the extense of the internal damage is not good. The miscarriage caused the placenta to abruptly detach from her cervix walls and ripped it. She may not be able to have any more children in the future. If she does, it will be a miracle on her part for a healthy complete pregnancy."

Draco looked down at his hands. He didn't like what he had just been told. Even though he had not wanted Weasley's kids, they were still a part of Hermione. He wouldn't wish for that kind of thing on anybody, especially not the woman he loved. Just when he thought he and Hermione could live their life together happily, this happened. No matter how much he wanted children with her, he wasn't about to push her into anything. Not after something like this. His hope for children with the woman he loved looked grim. He looked up to see everyone else's expression. They were all saddened.

"When can we see her?" Draco asked.

"Anytime. She's back in her room, resting." Kinston nodded and left.

They friends went to Hermione's room and opened the door. Hermione was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked at the door and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, love. How are you feeling?" Draco asked as he kissed her head.

"Weak. I guess you heard, huh? About the babies."

"Yes, we did. I'm so sorry," Ginny said, sitting beside her.

"Is it wrong of me to be upset over them dying?"

"No, of course not. You had them in you for so long. You grew attached to them, even with the circumstances they got there. Don't feel bad, it's just God's way of saying they weren't meant to be here," Jasmine said, pushing her hair off her forehead.

Hermione gave her a smile. "Thanks. I want to give them a burial, with a small cross to symbolize their short life."

"Anything you want, baby," Draco said.

Everyone stayed for a few hours before heading home. Hermione slept most of the time they were there, but they didn't mind.

* * *

Hermione was able to go home a week later. Jasmine and Ginny helped her gather her things and took her home. Everyone was waiting on her when she arrived. Harry informed her that the hospital gave them permission to have the babies for a burial. Draco led her to the back gardens down by the lake for the small ceremony. Everyone spoke and Hermione laid the small casket in the ground. It was somewhat emotional for her, but as she thought, she began to feel better about her situation.

Later that evening, Hermione found herself sitting in her room with Ginny and Jasmine, watching Amelia paint.

"So, Hermione, Harry and I are having the wedding in three days; do you still feel up for it?" Jasmine asked.

Hermione gasped. "I forgot about that! Forgive me! Yes, of course! Harry is my best friend, I couldn't miss the wedding! I do need to try my dress on again, though."

Jasmine laughed. "It's okay. I have it with me. Here." She pulled out a box from her bag and handed it to Hermione. "I had it fixed to where it would form to you magically so we didn't have to go to the tailor."

"Thanks, Jas. Amelia, that it so pretty. What is it?" Hermione gushed.

"It's you Aunt Mione and Uncle Dra. You like it?"

"I love it. I'll frame it and hang it on the wall." Hermione smiled.

"Excuse me, Miss, dinner is ready." Tontey popped in.

"Thank you, Tontey. We will be right down."'

The girls left for the dining room, meeting the boys on the way. They all talked about the upcoming wedding and how everyone's jobs were going. Hermione was able to work from home for awhile until she felt ready to go back.

After everyone left, Draco and Hermione went their rooms to change for bed. Hermione was finishing up when Draco came in. He laid across the bed as she came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought maybe I would stay here tonight. That is, if you're okay with it. I promise, just sleep, nothing more," Draco said defensively.

Hermione eyed him for a minute before her face softened. "Alright then."

She climbed in bed and snuggled next to Draco's side. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He loved the feel of her beside him. He could spend the rest of his life like this. He could feel Hermione's breathing become slower and deeper. He knew she was asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the woman beside him. He knew he wanted to be with her. He never would have thought in a million years that his old school enemy would soon be his forever. He drifted off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

"Aunt Mione! I can't find my shoes!"

"They are in here, sweetie!"

Amelia came running in the room and got her shoes. It was the day of Harry and Jasmine's wedding. Ginny and Hermione were getting their hair and make-up done while Jasmine was finishing her nails. When they were all done 'getting pretty' as Amelia said, they put their dresses on and helped Jasmine into hers.

"Oh, Jas! You are beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Stunning!" Ginny said.

"Thank you. You both look beautiful yourselves." Jasmine turned to her friends.

Hermione wore a knee-length front red dress with pale yellow sash with a cinched bodice and thin straps and the back flowed to the floor. Ginny wore a one shoulder pale yellow dress with a red sash that came to her knees.

"It's time. Oh, don't you all look lovely!" Mrs. Weasley gushed as she ushered them all out.

Hermione and Ginny walked together down the aisle, Hermione's eyes finding Draco's as she walked. He looked handsome in his Muggle tux. Harry had asked him to be Best Man and he happily accepted.

Draco looked down the aisle and spotted Hermione. She was absolutely beautiful in her dress. He thought she was the most beautiful woman there. Her eyes caught his and she gave him a smile.

The ceremony was beautiful, Jasmine and Harry said their vows, which they had written themselves, and then everyone proceeded to Malfoy Manor for the reception. Hermione stood for her speech.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone quieted and looked at her. "Thank you. I would like to say thank you all for coming to my best friend's wedding. First off, congrats to my best friend, brother, comrade, for marrying such a wonderful person. Harry, you and I have been through just about anything and everything our 7 years at school. You were always by my side, as I was at yours. I couldn't picture how my life would be without you in it. And then you brought us Jasmine, who along brought Amelia. These two have brought out something in you that changed. I am proud to call Jasmine my sister. If it wasn't for you, Jas, I don't know how I would have survived. And Amelia has brought so much joy to all of us. So, here is to my brother and new sister. May life bring you happiness and love! I love you!"

She raised her glass, everyone following. Draco stood up.

"Well, as Best Man, I have to say something. Let's see, where to start. Potter, since first year we have hated each other. Never gotten along. Then came Hermione into my life, and then she brought you. After this time of getting to know you, you're not as big headed as I thought." Everyone laughed. "You are a great guy who takes care of anyone needing help. Jasmine, you are a great person, and Amelia is an angel. So, to the both of you, best of luck and all the happiness life brings. Congrats!"

Everyone raised their glass to the couple. Next was the first dance. Hermione stood off to the side, tears in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at the feel of arms wrapping around her waist.

"Having fun?" Draco whispered.

"Yes. I'm just happy to see him happy. He hasn't been this way in a long time. Jasmine and Amelia bring out the best in him."

"Well, I can agree. Would you like to dance?"

Hermione took his hand and they danced together for a few songs before Harry took Draco's spot. Everyone danced until time to cut the cake. Everyone laughed as Jasmine shoved it in Harry's face. After cleaning himself off, Harry silenced everyone.

"Jasmine and I have an announcement to make. We received word yesterday that the adoption finalized. I would like to proudly announce that Amelia is now a Potter!"

Amelia ran to Harry. "You my daddy now?"

"Yes, love. I am," Harry said, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Yay!"

Hermione and Ginny were the first to congratulate them. Blaise came up next, whispering something to the both of them.

At the end of the reception, the traditional bouquet and garter toss took place. Draco caught the garter, Ginny catching the bouquet. Draco quickly gave it to Blaise. Before everyone began to leave, Blaise took the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I hate to take away the bride and groom's day, but with their permission, I can do this. I wanted everyone to witness this. Ginny Weasley, get up here!"

Ginny looked confused as she walked up to Blaise. He got down on one knee and everyone gasped.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you and want to spend my life with you, whether at home or on the road with the team. I am down here asking one thing, will you marry me?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes and could only nod. Everyone cheered as Blaise slipped the ring on her finger.

"Mione!" Ginny shouted tearfully.

"Congrats! Looks like it's another Maid of Honor duty for me!" Hermione said as she hugged her best friend.

"Congrats, Ginny. Maybe you can straighten him out." Draco said.

"Yes, well, we all know what this means, you and Hermione here are next," Blaise replied.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Maybe. If she'll have me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back finally! Hope all wasnt to distraught without me! ;) Hope this chapter is to your liking! Sorry to those who wanted her to have the babies! We had to do something. And for my lovely followers who wanted Blaise to finally make a move...here you go! I'm thrilled to see I have over 100 followers! Makes me happy! please review and let me know how we done! I cant say how im doing cause its not fair. i have a wonderful go to pal! okay...enuff...reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dsiclaimer: Yeah...no..**

**thanks qnadia7 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Amelia**

Hermione gave Draco a questioning look. _What_ _did he mean 'If she'll have me'?_ She had never considered that. It hadn't crossed her mind, not once. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Amelia came running towards her.

"Aunt Mione, you and Uncle Dra keeping me when Mummy and Daddy leave?" Amelia asked, her big doe like eyes shining.

"Yes, we are. We are going to have so much fun. Aren't we Dra?" Hermione asked, looking at the man beside her.

"Of course," Draco said, ruffling Amelia's hair.

Everyone gathered to say goodbye to Harry and Jasmine as they prepared to leave for their honeymoon. Hermione, Draco and Amelia were first in line.

"Okay, so you have her list of things she needs and her schedules. She has plenty of clothes and shoes. Oh, and…" Jasmine went on and on until Hermione interrupted.

"Jas, we got this. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"I know, it's just this is the first time I've been without her. If you have any problems, just call." Jasmine hugged her friends before looking at her daughter. "Be good for Aunt Mione and Uncle Dra, yeah?"

"Yes, Mummy. I promise." Amelia gave a sweet smile.

"Don't give Aunt Mione too much trouble, but give Uncle Dra hell." Harry smiled.

"Harry! Language please." Jasmine said. Harry smiled sheepishly and gave Jasmine a quick kiss on the cheek to appease her.

"Alright, you two better get going! You will miss your reservations," Hermione said.

Harry and Jasmine hugged Amelia then Apparated away. The guest left soon after that, Hermione seeing them off. When the last of the guest were gone, Hermione sighed in relief. Tontey and Goria were cleaning the halls, but the elves wouldn't let her help. She walked upstairs to her room and changed her clothes. She left her room in search for Draco and Amelia. She soon found them in the sun room.

"What are you two up to?"

"Uncle Dra show me sparks from his wand. So pretty," Amelia squealed.

"Well, it's bath time little lady. Come on, let's go. When we are done, maybe Uncle Dra can read you a bedtime story." Hermione held out her hand.

Amelia jumped up and took her aunt's hand. Hermione ran her water and put in bubbles. She walked into her room to get Amelia's pajamas and sat in the bathroom. When Amelia finally let the bubbles disappear, she climbed out and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel before drying off and dressing.

"Dry my hair Aunt Mione, like you do."

Hermione took out her wand and waved it at Amelia's hair. "Alright, time for bed."

Amelia ran into her room beside Hermione's and jumped in the bed. Draco was already there, book in hand. "Okay, munchkin, are you ready for your story?"

"Yes, Uncle Dra."

"Alright. Which one?" Draco opened the book of children's stories.

"Beauty and Beast!"

Draco nodded and began to read. Hermione sat in the corner in the armchair and watched the interaction. Draco was great with Amelia. She couldn't help but think what he would have been like with her children if she had had them. Would he be like this? Would he love them? He said he would love them because they were a part of her, but that didn't take her mind off of the 'what if's' of it all. What if they looked like him? Hermione had so much running through her mind as she watched Amelia snuggle closer to Draco as he read. Hermione smiled. She had to try and move past what happened. The memory of being pregnant with two lives in her would never go away. She would have kept them, loved them. They were half hers. She knew Kinston said she could never have children again. That saddened her. She wanted children, more than anything. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for her.

* * *

Draco continued to read to Amelia, still seeing Hermione in the corner. He couldn't help but think of what was making her sad. He smiled when he felt the child snuggle closer to him. He loved this little girl, that much he knew. She had him wrapped around her finger. He found she was finally asleep, and he quietly closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He sat there a while longer, just staring down at the raven haired beauty of a child. He couldn't help but think what would have happened if Hermione hadn't lost the babies. How would things have gone? He knew he would love them, for they were her's just as much as Weasley's. That thought made him think. Sure, biologically, he would be raising another man's children, but he wasn't a man at all, merely a person who contributed to the creation of life. He had hoped they would look like his Hermione, and he would love them, play with them, teach them the right ways. He couldn't help but look up at her. She sat there, watching him, smiling. He smiled back as he slowly moved away from Amelia. He covered her up, turned out all the lights but the low dim lamp and eased out of the room.

"Well, that was easy. I dare say that child has me around her finger," Draco said, smiling.

"I do say that, too. You're very good with her." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Thanks. It's easier than I thought. I'm going to change, then I'll meet you in my room. Balcony." Draco gave her a quick kiss then headed into his room.

Hermione walked in to her room, went to the bathroom and did her business before returning to the hallway. She knocked on the door and walked in. She made her way to the balcony where Draco was already sitting.

"Your view is much more beautiful than mine at night," she said as she sat.

"That's why I chose this room. The view. Can I ask you something?" Draco still looked ahead.

"Sure."

"Well, I couldn't help but think about what life would have been like if you hadn't lost the babies."

Hermione looked at him, a hint of shock present. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what it would have been like to have two babies running around, filling the house with laughter. I know I told you I would be there for you and help with them, and I would have. I just can't help but think that they both would have looked like you and took after you in every way. I would have loved to see them. It pains me to know that you can't have any other children. Not for my sake, but yours."

Hermione looked at Draco. She couldn't help but fall even more in love with him. She stood and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "I wished for the same things. It hurts me I can't have any other children as well, and I know that you want them as your own. That doesn't mean there is no chance of having them. There are adoptions. It still hurts thinking about losing them just when I was getting very used to them, but I can't let that get me down."

Draco wrapped his hands around her arms and kissed them. This woman was stronger than he gave her credit for. "You're right. We can't let this get us down." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that someone will have us up early in the morning."

"I agree, but her room is next to mine and that's where she will go. Think it's best to be in there."

"Right." Draco took her hand and led her across the hall. They climbed into bed and snuggled together. Both slept peacefully for once.

* * *

"Uncle Dra! Uncle Dra!" Amelia jumped up and down on the bed until she noticed her uncle was waking. "Get up! Time for breakfast and play in the garden! Up! Up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Draco said groggily.

Hermione sat up and smiled. "Come here, you. How did you sleep?" She hugged the child.

"Good. I like the big bed. I ask Daddy to get me one!"

"Yes, you will. Now, let's go get you dressed and let uncle Dra wake up then we will have breakfast."

Amelia jumped off the bed and ran to her room. Hermione followed. "So, do we want shorts or a sundress today?"

"Dress!"

Hermione pulled out Amelia's purple and pink sundress and white sandals out of the dresser and began to dress her. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail and helped her brush her teeth.

"Okay, all set. I'll get dressed now and we will have breakfast." Hermione walked back to her room, Amelia following behind.

Draco had left for his room when they arrived. Hermione walked to her closet and asked Amelia what she should wear. Amelia picked out a white and purple flowered dress with white sandals like hers. Hermione slipped it on then went to the bathroom to pull her hair up and brush her teeth. The two walked downstairs to the dining room. Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet as they walked in.

"My, my, what lovely ladies just graced me with their presence," Draco smiled.

"I picked out Aunt Mione's pretty dress like she picked out mine," Amelia said proudly as she sat in her chair.

"You did a good job. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Waffles!"

"Tontey, can you make Miss Amelia here some waffles?"

"Yes, sir. Tontey be happy to."

"Thank you. Hermione, have a look at today's paper." Draco handed it over.

Hermione looked through the articles on the page Draco was currently on until one popped out at her.

_**St. Mungo's Employee License Revoked**_

_St. Mungo's employee, Pansy Parkinson, has had her Healer's license revoked and stripped. _

_Due to an incident that she was involved in, it was the Minister and Head of St. Mungo's who called a hearing. Miss Parkinson was seen on the new surveillance cameras __purposefully__ causing Miss Hermione Granger to have difficulties in her health. It is the decision of the Head of St. Mungo's that Parkinson have her licensed stripped and revoked as punishment._

_Miss Parkinson shall never to be able to apply for a Healer position anywhere in the entire Wizarding World and it is the decision of the Minister that Miss Parkinson spend a sentence of three years in Azkaban for criminal intent to harm an employee/patient of both St. Mungo's and the M.O.M._

_A stay away protection order is in place once Parkinson is released._

Hermione read the article and looked up at Draco. "How do they know this?"

"Kingsley found out through Harry. He was furious. He owled me to find out what happened and thankfully the cameras were installed. I'm sorry I didn't inform you. Kingsley didn't want anyone to know of her sentencing until afterwards. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just happy something has been done and she can't come back. So," Hermione started to change the subject, "What are we doing today?"

"I want to go flower picking!" Amelia chimed in.

"Sounds like fun. Let's finish and we will all go outside." Hermione said as she put food on her plate.

The three of them eat a hearty breakfast then walked hand in hand to the gardens. Hermione watched as Amelia chased Draco and vice versa. She joined in and had such fun. They picked flowers and had lunch in the grass. Hermione and Draco had both fallen head over heels in love with the child. They loved every minute they had of her around.

The rest of the week flew by while Harry and Jasmine were gone. When they arrived to pick Amelia up, the two were sad to see her go. Promises were made to send Amelia back. Hermione and Draco couldn't believe how attached they grew to the child.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was mainly a filler chapter, to show how Draco and Hermione feel about her situation and to show a softer side of Draco. Hope you enjoy! Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothin.**

**Due to qnadia7's computer crashing, my lovely couldnt help edit this so please bear with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Heart To Heart**

Hermione sat in her room at her desk looking over files that Alor sent to her to look over and help with. She was on a case of a witch who come in contact with a poisonous plant and her symptoms worsened. She decided that the person for the job would be Neville Longbottom, since he excelled in Herbology and became the London's top Herbologist. She gave her input on possible cures, and then sent it off to Alor and Neville. She continued to work into the late hours, finally coming to when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Working hard again?"

Hermione looked up to see Blaise in her doorway. It had been two weeks since she seen her two friends. She stood up and went to him and gave him a hug. "Always. Where is Gin?"

"She is downstairs. I came up to talk to you for a minute before dinner."

"Of course. Come sit down." Hermione gestured towards the chairs by her desk. "What might I ask do you want to talk about?"

Blaise gave her a apologetic look before he spoke. "I wanted to ask about what happened, when you lost the babies? I know what happened, but, I want to know how you are since that day."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Well, I have come to accept that they were not meant to be with me. It hurt losing them, since I began to grow fond of them. I envisioned them running around, chasing Draco and I." she closed her eyes and smiled. "What is done is done; there is nothing I can do to change that. It still hurts knowing that I cannot have anymore. Simply for the fact I know Draco wants them."

Blaise gave her a questioning look. "So, what you mean is you would consider being with Draco, marrying him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I know how our past perceives us, giving we hated each other, but in the time I spent here, everyday with him, taking care of him and healing him, then have him take care of me in return, it shows how much we grew to care and love one another." Hermione paused for a moment. "Blaise?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Is it crazy that I can't picture my life without him now?" she whispered.

Blaise smiled. "No, it's not. Giving how things have happened. I tell you one thing, Draco loves you. He was upset at the fact you lost the babies. He was willing to take care of them, because they were a part of you. He wanted your lives to go on, happy together. He told me that he wasn't worried about him having children to carry on his name. All he wanted was for you to be able to have children that you could love and hold, and when they told us that the damage of the miscarriage caused you to not be able to have any, it tore him up inside. He cried to me. I've never seen him like this. He truly loves you. You have changed him, for the better."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as Blaise spoke. She never knew how Draco really felt. She stood up and walked to Blaise and hugged him. "Thank you. You don't know how it feels hearing how Draco feels."

"It's okay. Now, let's go down to dinner. Ginny has been going non-stop about setting up our wedding."

Hermione laughed. She cleaned her face and her and Blaise walked to the dining room. Hermione immediately walked to Draco and crashed her lips to his and held him tight. When they broke apart for air, Draco leaned his head on hers.

"What was that for?"

"Blaise told me everything. About how you feel. I was worried for you not having someone to carry out your name, but the whole time it was you worrying about me having a child. I truly love you Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled. He knew Blaise would confide in Hermione, and honestly he didn't care. "Everything he said was true. I love you, Hermione Granger."

"Ahem."

Draco and Hermione momentarily forgot that Ginny and Blaise were in the room. Hermione gave them a sheepish smile, while Draco gave a smirk.

"About time you notice us here." Ginny said smiling.

"Sorry Gin. So, how is the planning coming?" Hermione asked as she took her seat next to Draco's right.

"Horrible. Mum has so much picked out. I don't even like half the stuff! Oh, and don't get me started on Fleur! She has picked out the most hideous horrendous dresses I've ever seen! This is becoming a nightmare!" Ginny finally said finishing her rant.

Hermione giggled. "How about this. With my wonderful orderly type sense and your outrageous sense of style, we sit down with Molly and Fleur and discuss what you want then we go from there."

"Oh, you are a life saver! Only you can keep the peace. I am now conning you into being my personal wedding planner."

Hermione smiled. "You don't have to con. I will do it with honor. After all, we know how my sense of perfection can be. You remember the graduation ball our last year at school." Hermione laughed.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, 'Mione."

The four friends sat and ate before going separate ways. Ginny and Hermione to the living room and Blaise and Draco to the drawing room for a few drinks. Ginny and Hermione spent their time planning the wedding. The one thing the couple could agree on was the date. They would be doing it in four months, a late summer wedding. Hermione immediately set to work to make a perfect wedding for her best friend.

She made her own planning book. It was tough trying to get the two to agree on colors, but finally chose a bright blue, brown and violet purple theme. Ginny was happy getting her way with the purple. Now that Hermione had her colors and date, she could start looking at many things to show Ginny when she got back. Hermione enjoyed doing her friend's wedding. She just wondered when she might do her own.

* * *

Draco sat in his office, looking through the papers for his in debt family business. He sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He didn't know how he was going to bring the company back in. His father ran it down at the end of Voldermort's demise, hoping to recruit all assets, but in turn ruined any chance of ever having clients again. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Draco?"

"In here."

Hermione peeked her head in. "Hey, what you doing?"

Draco picked his head up and looked at her. "Trying to figure out how to save this damned company from what Lucius done."

Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek, and looked at the files in front of him. Her brows wrinkled in though as she looked.

"Oh, Draco. It's simple. Look." She picked up the single file as she sat in his lap. "Here you have a lone CEO. All you have to do to salvage this one to save it all is to merge. See, he states that each of you in part get a 30% share of all major earnings should the companies merge. From the way these look, he seems to be the only one still willing to put his money on Malfoy Inc. I say with the right person to handle things, you can bring Malfoy Inc. back into action and pay off all these debts within a years time."

Draco looked at her in shock. "How would you know all this?"

Hermione giggled. "Simple. My parents owned their own practice. I helped out around the office. I would read all their files and quickly caught on. I even saved them from becoming parts with a company who was under the radar of the Muggle CIA. Fascinating really. These things catch me in a complicated conundrum. I love it." She gave him a smile.

Draco smiled at her. "Well, how would you like to become Second in command? You can work on all the contracts and do a yae or nae."

Hermione was shocked. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course. You seem like you really know what you are doing."

Hermione hugged him. "I'd love to."

For the next five hours, Hermione sat with Draco and together the two of them worked to bring Malfoy Inc. back. After sending off many, many letters, the two retired for a late lunch. They continued to talk business whilst they ate. Hermione, seeing what time it was, excused herself to go meet Ginny. She gave him a kiss before leaving.

Draco smiled to himself thinking about Hermione. Had he known of her business sense and that she easily brought the company halfway back to where it needed to be in just a few hours, he would have done so long ago. He decided that since she was gone, he would take a jog around the garden walls.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the dress shop right on time. She walked in to see Ginny, Molly Weasley, Jasmine and Fleur sitting in the back. She smiled as she greeted everyone.

"Oh, Mione! Thank goodness you're here! I have been fighting with these two on the dresses!" Ginny nodded towards her mother and sister-in-law.

"Oh, but Ginny. Don't you tink zat this long dress wiz the lovely feazers and ruff-els would be absolutely beautiful, no?" Fleur said holding the dress.

"No, I do not! This isn't France and I'm not having Hermione and Jasmine wear those things on a summer night!"

"Hump." Fleur returned to the rack to place the dress back.

"How about something like this dear? I think it would complement Jas and 'Mione quite well." Molly held up a tea length cap sleeve dress with optional sash and jewels.

"Why mum I think you have found it. Now, go try them on and I will figure out the colors. Shew!"

Jasmine and Hermione laughed as they took a dress with them. They helped each other zip the back and walked out to a waiting Ginny.

"Holy…it's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I think Hermione would be lovely in the violet with a blue sash and Jas in the brown with blue sash. What do you think dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I do say so. Could you find the sashes please Fleur?" Ginny asked.

Once Hermione and Jasmine had their dresses fitted and sent off, it was time to find Ginny's. Hermione scanned the racks until she found it. She called for Ginny.

"I found it, Gin. Here, let's go try it on."

Hermione helped Ginny into the dress and get buttoned. Ginny walked out to hear gasps. Ginny looked at herself and tears sprang alive. The dress was floor length, with jewel crested embellishments coming from the bottom up. It had a lace back with beautiful flower designs and buttons. The front was solid with lace making the shoulder sleeves that connected to the back. The dress was silk.

"Oh, 'Mione. It's beautiful!"

"What can I say, I know my best friend."

"That you do. Ladies, I think I have the dress."

* * *

Later that night Hermione was in her bathroom getting ready for bed, happy at how things went that day. She heard her door open and smiled knowing who it was.

"How did it go?" Draco asked as he walked into Hermione's room and sat on her bed.

"Wonderful. I found Ginny's dress." Hermione yelled from the bathroom.

"That's good." Draco sat and wondered how she would be at their wedding. _Our wedding? I think I like that._

"All there is left to do is find the cake and someone to take pictures. I had everything else already done." Hermione came out in her silk night gown and was pulling her hair up.

Draco couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful to him. He brought himself back and scooted over on the bed to make room for her. She lay beside him, resting on her back with her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco said as he took her hand.

"Sure."

"What do you think about getting married?"

"If I found the right person, I would. I've always dreamed of my wedding. I always thought of it being in the winter, beautiful colors of white, pinks and light blues, fake snow falling down. Then I grew up and found I would much rather have a outdoor wedding in winter. Greens and silvers everywhere, maybe some blue."

"Ah, Slytherin at heart." Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I guess I am. What about you?"

"If I found the right woman. Someone who I can be the real me with. Someone who makes me fall in love everyday and never ceases to surprise me."

"Well, sounds like that girl would be lucky." Hermione smiled.

"No, I would be the lucky one. Do you want to marry me?" Draco casually asked.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, is that a proposal?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.

"If you want it to be."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe I do."

Draco smiled and kissed her before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Finally! soooo sorry for the looooooong delay. I have had no internet and we have been going thru a family crisis with my mom. God be with her. I hope you all like this chapter. Its just a insight. Dont be too mad at me for being away so long. Hope you like. Please Review! huggs!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Dont ask...it depresses me...**

**Please...bear with me...my go to qnadia7 is still crashed...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Research & Weddings**

Hermione woke the next morning to the feel of Draco's arms wrapped around her. She loved that feeling. She felt safe and loved in his arms. She stayed there for awhile, just thinking back to the night before. Did Draco really mean he wanted to marry her she couldn't help but think. The thought made her happy. She had been living with Draco for almost a year now. They had both helped each other through hard times. She couldn't help but think about her situation of never bearing children.

She quietly got out of bed and dressed in her casual clothes. She made her way down to the library and began her research. She had to find something that could help her, after all, the library did contain the cure for Draco.

* * *

The sun shone through the large windows and across Draco's face. He stretched and felt he was alone. He sat up and stared at the spot that Hermione was the previous night. He couldn't help but smile. He had, in a way, asked her to marry him. He meant it, truly. He wasn't sure if Hermione knew that. He got out of the bed and went to his room and changed.

He left his room and walked downstairs in search of his girlfriend. He didn't find her in the kitchen or dining room. He searched the living room and couldn't find her there either. It finally clicked with him where she would be. Where she always is he thought. He walked to the library and was about to open the doors when he heard talking inside.

"I want to know, so please, Blaise?"

"Alright, I'll do it. I wont promise anything."

"I know, just see if there is something."

"Okay, got to go."

"Bye."

Draco walked in and found Hermione standing in front of the grand fireplace.

"Where is Blaise? I heard you and him talking."

"I had Floo'd him. I needed to see if he could find something for me." Hermione walked over to him and kissed him.

"Like what?"

"Just something. Sleep well?"

"I did. How long have you been up?" Draco asked.

"A few hours. Doing some research of my own on something." Hermione put different books away before Draco could look at them.

"Research for what?" Draco asked suspicion in his voice.

"Just some research for my own. Something I decided to do. So, what are we to do today?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's spend the day in the gardens until the sun goes down."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two had their breakfast, lunch and dinner outside. They enjoyed reading bits and pieces from Hermione's new book, _Grimm's Tales._ They enjoyed watching the sun set together, even though Hermione fell asleep on Draco's lap. He smiled down at her and gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her.

After he covered her up and kissed her forehead, he quietly left and headed towards the library. He decided that he would somehow find a cure for the woman he loved so she could once again bear a child of her own.

* * *

Two weeks had passed already. Draco and Hermione each doing research, neither knowing they were researching the same thing. They would hide away from each other for a few hours in their rooms or one in the library.

Time had past so quickly that Hermione forgot that in two days her best friend was getting married. She was in her room reading when she heard a knock at her window. She went to open and let the small brown owl in. The owl held its leg out for Hermione to retrieve the letter. Hermione took the letter and give the owl a treat before it flew away.

_Hermione,_

_We are meeting at Mum's at 2 today don't forget. Fleur is taking us to France for the next two days of pampering before the wedding. See you at the Burrow!_

_Gin_

Hermione looked at her clock. 12:45. She had less than an hour to get ready. She forgot all about Ginny's upcoming wedding with her research lately. She quickly took our her overnight bag and put a few items of clothing in it along with her toiletries. Once she was done with that, she walked across the hall to see if Draco was in his room. She found it empty and walked down stairs.

"Draco!"

"In here!"

Hermione walked to the large office door and pushed it open. Draco was sitting behind his desk as usual.

"Hey love. What's the bag for?" Draco asked as he stood to meet Hermione.

"I totally forgot about Ginny and Blaise getting married in two days. Fleur is taking us girls to France for the next day and half for pampering. I was just coming to say bye."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I'll miss you, but I'm sure that Blaise and the others will have my attention other places until the wedding."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure they will. I've got to be at the Burrow by two. Will you be okay without me?" She looked up into his eyes and found them looking into hers.

"I'll be okay love. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Hermione gave Draco a long kiss before pulling away from him. She waved bye to him as she left through the floo network.

"About time!" Ginny said as Hermione landed in the living room.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." Hermione half lied.

"Well, lets get goingz. We 'ave lotz to do in such a small time." Fleur said coming in the room.

"How will we be traveling?" Jasmine asked, holding Amelia's hand.

"Dad has arranged us a Portkey. it's just outside." Ginny explained.

The girls and Mrs. Weasley walked out to the garden, grabbed the old rake and was suddenly pulled away. The six found themselves in Wizarding France on the busy streets. Fleur took them to the hotel they would be staying at to drop bags off before she took them to the spa.

For the next day and a half, all of the girls got facials, massages, manicures & pedicures, and sauna treatments. Amelia only done the mani/pedi and facial. On the day of the wedding, everyone retreated to the Zabini Villa in Italy for the big day.

Hermione helped Ginny get ready while Fleur done everyone's hair. Ginny looked down at her friend as she was getting her stockings on.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Is it okay to be nervous?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure it is, Ginny. I wouldn't know from experience. Don't worry. It will all be okay." Ginny simply nodded.

"Okay, everyone! We have ten minutes! Everyone grab your flowers and baskets." Jasmine announced.

"Well, here we go." Ginny said, taking a deep breath.

"You will be fine. I'll be right beside you." Hermione lowered Ginny's veil and checking her over.

Everyone walked into the back hallway that lead to the back yard. Blaise asked Harry to step in as a groom's man and he happily accepted. Harry walked next to Jasmine who took his arm and they proceeded down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, love." Draco whispered as he walked up next to Hermione.

"Thank you. You look dashing yourself." She whispered back.

"Thanks."

The two walked down and parted ways at the front. Everyone stood as Amelia walked out, Ginny and Arthur behind her. Hermione looked over to see Blaise's face light up. She couldn't help but smile. Her best friend had someone who was head over heels in love with her. The ceremony was short but simple. At the signal of the kiss, everyone shot a array of sparks from their wands.

"Alright everyone, let's set up for the reception." Draco announced.

Many wizards helped arrange the backyard. Food was brought out as well as drinks. The party was now in full motion to begin.

"Attention everyone!" Hermione said loudly. "It is my pleasure to finally introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini!"

Ginny and Blaise walked back outside and to the middle of the dance floor. Their song began and everyone gathered around. Hermione stood with tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend. She secretly hoped in the back of her mind that one day that will be her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Harry standing behind her.

"Care to dance with your best friend?"

"Of course."

Harry lead her off to the floor as soon as they bride/groom song was over. Everyone began to fill the floor. Harry took Hermione's waist in one hand and her hand in the other. Hermione smiled at her best friend as he lead her around the floor.

"Well, looks like it's only you left now. The rest of us are spoken for." Harry chuckled.

"It seems that way." She sighed. "Harry, do you think Draco loves me enough to marry me?"

"Of course. To let you in on a secret, he has been talking about marriage and what it means. I think he is coming around." Harry smiled.

"I was just wondering. He did ask me once. I took it as a playful joke, but deep down, I really want to marry him."

"If you would of told me years ago that my best friend would help cure our arch enemy, fall in love with him and want to secretly marry him, I would have hexed you into the next century."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. He did have a point. This was something she never thought in her whole existence would happen. As the song ended, so did her dance with Harry. They made their way to the head table to have a seat before the food arrived.

When everyone was seated, Draco stood up and clinked his fork on his glass. "May I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Now, as best man it is tradition to say a few words about the bride and groom. Blaise and I have grown up together so there is nothing I will say here to embarrass him. To Ginny, I hope this bloke makes you happy. I never knew you during school, but as I have came to know you, you are a wonderful person. You were part of my healing process. I owe you for that. If Blaise as so much steps out of line, send him to me. I congratulate you both and I hope you have a lifetime of happiness, joy and love one can muster. To Blaise and Ginny!"

Everyone toasted. "Now, I believe it is the Maid of Honor's turn so I will turn attention to Hermione." Draco gave her a wink as he sat down.

"Thank you Draco. I would like to say how happy I am to be a part of this. Ginny, you have been my friend for so many years. I love you like a sister. I'm so happy you found someone who can take that fiery temper with ease and who supports you in all you do. To Blaise, I never thought we would ever be friends, but I'm glad we are. Take care of her, love her, cherish her, treat her right. She deserves it. To you both, I love you and may life bring you all the love and happiness in the world."

Hermione toasted them, joined by everyone else. The couple done the cutting of cake, bouquet and garter toss and danced the night away. Hermione enjoyed the reception but was soon getting tired. Her and Draco bid farewell to their friends saying to see them after the honeymoon. Hermione and Draco arrived back at the Manor and parted ways to change.

Hermione slipped into her floor length gown and made her way to Draco's room. She climbed in bed and waited for him to return from the bathroom.

"What's this? Staying here tonight?" Draco asked as he walked out.

"A change of scenery. Besides, I could get used to this bed. It's more comfy."

"Okay." Draco laughed as he climbed in beside her and pulled her to him.

The two exchanged kisses before Hermione drifted off to sleep. Draco not too far behind, thoughts of Paris flooding through his head.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another loves! Hope you enjoy. The good stuff is on its way into the story. PLease review and let me know what you think! And I'm sooo happy to see I have over 100 followers! :) Yay! **


End file.
